My New Life is
by quirkyalone98
Summary: ...certainly not 'uneventful' as I expected. I expected peace and quiet for a small town like Forks. Okay. Spoke too soon on that one as the whole town already knew me before I had even set a foot in the area. I can only sigh as I adjust to my new life. "I need to graduate," I tell myself. I harbor a secret I honestly don't even believe in all too well. [full summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**...certainly not 'uneventful' as I expected.**

**I expected peace and quiet for a small town like Forks.**

**Okay. I spoke too soon on that one as the whole town already knew about me way before I even set foot in the area. **

**I can only sigh as I adjust to my new life. **

**"I need to graduate," I tell myself.**

**I harbor a secret I honestly don't even believe in all too well. But, I'm left with no choice but to follow the voice in my head. I'm more inclined to believe I'm going crazy but I can't deny the changes anymore. At least I get to finally spend time with Charlie.**

**Hopefully, I graduate high school with no problems.**

**...I hope I haven't spoken too soon on that one either.**

* * *

So…

I'm finally here.

Washington that is.

I just arrived at the airport in Port Angeles and now waiting for Charlie to come pick me up.

I grabbed my suitcase and walked to the exit. I say 'suitcase' because most of my clothes weren't really fit for the weather in my soon to be home so I boxed them up and gave them away to charity. I can always buy new clothes anyways. As for my other belongings, I've already sent them in advance. Hopefully nothing broke.

_ "You don't have to go, you know?" Renee said. _

_ "I know," I replied. "But I want to." _

_ Renee sighed. She approached me and gave me a hug. _

_ "I'm gonna miss you." _

_ "I'll miss you too, mom." _

_ "You can call me anytime. Okay?" _

_ "Okay." _

_ "You will call," she said with a stern voice. And then she whipped out a phone from her back pocket. _

_ My eyes widened. _

_ "Thank you," I said as I accepted the gift. "I'll make sure to call." _

_ "You better." _

A honk caught my attention. I looked in its direction and saw Charlie getting out of his cruiser. He was wearing his badge on his jacket.

That's right. He's the chief now.

I walked towards his car, waving back when he waved at me.

"Hey, Charlie," I greeted.

"Hey, kiddo. How was the flight?"

"Fine. A bit of turbulence along the way but it was fine overall."

"That's good."

We then kinda stood there awkwardly.

We haven't really seen each other in a long time. We talk over the phone sometimes, always on my birthday and the holidays. When I was younger, I would come to visit over the summer but then that became less frequent in recent years. I felt really guilty about it.

But now I can make up for it now that I'm here.

"Here let me help you with your suitcase," he offered.

I could handle it but I didn't want to seem rude by declining his offer right off the bat, so I handed my suitcase over to him.

"Thanks."

The drive to Forks was over an hour. It was straight up awkward and silent at best. I appreciate Charlie trying to initiate conversation but his attempts would end moments later. I admit I'm not the best conversationalist. Added to that, I was a bit sleepy. I didn't get enough sleep the day before because I procrastinated with my packing and spent time playing with my new phone until early this morning. I couldn't get any sleep from my short flight either because the baby a few seats away from me wouldn't stop crying and then the kid behind me kept kicking my seat. Needless to say, I almost bit his head off. And I mean that in the literal sense.

"Sorry, Charlie. Kinda tired."

"You do look like it," he replied. "But we've already reached the house so I need you to get up."

I groggily got out of the car and proceeded to get my luggage from the trunk.

"I can carry that for you," he offered again.

"It's okay. I can handle it," I persisted this time.

"If you're sure," he said reluctantly.

"No worries. I'm not as weak as I look," I said at the same time pulling my suitcase out with ease.

He seemed surprised and impressed.

"Been working out lately?"

"Uh...," I began. "My P.E. teacher back in Phoenix wouldn't let me sit it out and kinda forced me to participate." I shrugged.

"Oh. Well it never hurts to be a bit more active."

I nodded.

As I was led up to my room, my brows furrowed in confusion. There was a door I don't remember being there. It looked pretty new.

"I wanted to surprise you," Charlie said. "Your mom told me you were into art recently so I thought I'd give you a separate space for that. Or you could just make it into a second room? We could get rid of the wall if you want?"

I nodded as I opened the door to what used to be a guest room. It was bare and Charlie was half done painting primer over the walls. What used to be the door to this 'guest room' was also gone and sealed off so it could only be accessed through my room. I very much appreciated the privacy and space.

"It's fine like this. With the walls in between, it will keep the smell away from going into my room."

"I thought so too so took the liberty of installing ventilation fans in both rooms," he said.

"Really? That's great," I said. "Is it really okay for me to have all this space?"

"I rarely have guests over and we still have one more spare room so it's not a problem. Just thought you'd need a bigger room anyways since your room alone may be a bit small for a growing teenager," he continued to explain as he looked up the entirety of my height.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Charlie," I said and gave him a hug. "I really appreciate it."

I smirked when I felt him stiffen then awkwardly patted my back. I'm not much of a hugger myself but thought this moment called for it.

"Sure thing, kiddo," Charlie replied. "If you want, wanna go to the hardware store and pick up some paint for your walls? I wasn't sure what color you wanted. I'll stay and finish painting the primer for you."

"Okay. But I-"

He grinned at me.

"I have one more surprise for you," he said.

"Another surprise? I don't remember it being my birthday?" I said.

"Just a welcoming present, Bells."

He brought me over to the side of the house where a tarp was covering something - which by the looks of it - a truck.

"She's all yours," he told me as she pulled the tarp off.

It revealed an old 1950s Chevrolet pickup truck in all its rusty glory. It was covered with so much rust all over you could barely tell the original color. To others it might not be much, but to me, it's my first car so that's pretty fucking amazing on its own than having no car at all.

My jaw dropped and looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course," he said. Then he paused. "You have a license, right? I can't have you driving this without one. I'm the chief after all."

"No worries. I got one a couple months back."

He looked relieved. He then proceeded to hand me the keys.

"I know it might be old, but it runs almost like brand new...I think," he told me. "Remember Jacob Black?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Jacob? The boy I used to make mud pies with as a kid?" I asked.

"Yeah that one. He's actually the one who fixed up the engine. For free, might I add. By the way, I invited him and his father over for dinner, if you don't mind."

"That's fine. I can say my thanks in person then."

As I climbed into my "new" truck, I turned to him once again.

"Want me to do some grocery shopping too?"

He scratched his beard thoughtfully.

"Well, I can't really cook so I've pretty much lived off of diner take outs and TV dinners," he laughed.

I laughed too.

"Was that what you were planning to serve the Blacks for dinner?"

"It's not the first time," he shrugged. "The diner makes really good food so I thought I'd get take out there."

"I'm not an expert, but I can cook simple stuff," I told him. "I could fix us up something for dinner instead."

"Well, it's alright with me as long as you do the cooking. Here."

He opened his wallet and gave me some bills. My eyes widened at the amount.

"For your paints and the grocery. Might as well shop for some clothes and things you need for school too while you're at it," he said.

He must have seen how hesitant I was to take the money.

"Just take the money, Bells. I have a lot to make up for," he said while rubbing his neck sheepishly.

I understand where he's coming from. I know very well he's a good man and means well so I never resented him growing up. The times I came to visit as a kid, he was always sure to do his best and took good care of me.

Not letting the old man hanging, I grabbed the bills and thanked him.

As I started the car, I listened as the engine roared to life. I slightly winced at the sound due to my recently developing acute hearing.

I missed the scenery during the drive here since I fell asleep. Compared to Phoenix, the weather here is damp and cold. I was used to the Arizona heat, even though I never really went out that much. But since I'll be living here from now on, I'll have to get used to the weather. Starting now, I could already appreciate the cool breeze and the greenery outside.

Just then, a voice suddenly started speaking in my head.

[This is great. A lot of woods would benefit you well_._]

_ I think so too if what you're saying is true. _

[Still doubting me, lass?]

_ Just how old are you? You've been calling me 'lass' ever since. _

[Hahahaha. You won't believe me even if I told you.]

The drive to town went relatively silent except for the ramblings going on in my head. It took me a while as I drove around and asked some strangers for directions. I was thankful they were all nice and patiently gave me directions.

I first made a quick stop at the hardware store to pick up the paints I needed. I picked baby blue for my bedroom and beige for my soon-to-be art room. I also grabbed a can of paint thinner, paint brushes, and rollers.

Suddenly, my nose picked up a sweet scent. Very sweet.

[Hmmm? Such a familiar scent…]

As I turned around, I felt myself an inch away from crashing into someone. My immediate reaction was to take a step back. However, in my rush, I tripped on my feet. I felt myself about to fall.

_ God I'm gonna embarrass myself. _

However, I felt a hand hold onto my upper arm. With the stranger's strong grip, it prevented me from toppling backwards and I managed to quickly steady myself. I looked up and smiled sheepishly at the stranger.

I turned rigid when I was met by a pair of golden eyes.

_ Are those contacts? _

[They're not. She's a vampire. Although, this is the first time I've seen one with such eye color.]

_ What?! A vampire?! Isn't she dangerous?! _

[Calm down, lass. I don't sense any predatory behavior.]

_ You sure? 'Cause she's glaring at me like she wants to kill me. _

[Hahahaha. If she did, she would have done so already.]

I doubted his words but she did help me.

As I took in the appearance of the vampire, I found myself amazed and starstruck.

This beautiful creature before me is a vampire.

And pale. Paler than me even and that's saying something.

I guess Hollywood got that one right.

She had very striking features. Lustrous blonde hair framed her gorgeous face and fell on her shoulders in soft waves. She had perfectly arched brows, lips stained with dark red lipstick, and a sharp nose that perfectly accentuated her features. She was taller by a few inches and looked to be older than me by maybe about 2-3 years?

Catching myself staring for too long, I coughed.

"Umm thank you for saving me from embarrassment," I spoke, hoping she wouldn't notice the nervousness in my voice.

She loudly sighed through her nose as her frown deepened.

"Clumsy human," she muttered in a very low voice no human ears could possibly pick up.

[The vampire lass speaks the truth hahahaha.]

_ Shut up. _

If not for my more sensitive hearing, I never would have heard it. I watched as she quickly walked to the side to avoid me and walked to the next aisle. As she did, my nose got a whiff of her sweet smell.

_ I wonder what perfume she uses._

[Nah. They all smell like that. Sometimes it's too much it used to make my nose all itchy.]

I could still faintly smell her as I walked towards the cash register.

It was sweet but I also found her scent oddly pleasing and comforting.

[Hehehehe. Interesting.]

_ What? _

[Nothing.]

I quickly paid for my paints and walked out of the store. Next stop was to a small department store. I grabbed a jacket I could wear just about anywhere, some socks, sweaters, and school supplies i.e notebooks and pens. I place my new purchase in the backseat.

My final stop was at the grocery store.

[Oh. Buy a lot of those treats you call "OAR-YOS", lass. I really liked them.]

_ It's 'Oreos'. _

As per request, I dumped three bags of the double-stuffed kind of Oreos into my cart. As I went through the aisles, I slowly filled up my cart to the brim.

_ This would probably last us for a month. _

[Make that two weeks. You're gonna feel hungry more often.]

_ Shit. I better shoulder my half of the groceries then or Charlie might just go bankrupt. _

[Or you could just go hunt. Plenty of animals in the woods.]

_ No way. I prefer my meat cooked thank you very much. _

[Oh don't be picky, lass. That's better than some random human. I doubt that's what you want, right?]

_ Ugh. I get what you're saying but only if it's my last resort. _

[Hahahaha. That's the spirit!]

As I was pushing my cart through the aisle, once again, I smelled something sweet.

Don't tell me…

However, the smell was a bit different.

Curious, I walked towards the scent. I caught a woman having trouble reaching for a box of flour. Compared to the blonde girl from earlier, this vampire was older but not so much. She appeared beautiful as well but with long brunette hair and a shorter stature. She had softer features which made her look very friendly and approachable compared to the one earlier.

[Oh. She also has the same eyes. I wonder if they're related?]

_ Maybe. But, shouldn't we be worried? That's two vampires in one day. What if there's more? _

[Hmmm. You're right, lass. It could be dangerous for you. But…]

_ What is it? _

[I'll tell you later. For now, this one doesn't seem to harbor any bloodlust to her surroundings so it seems we're okay.]

_ I hope you're right. _

As if I didn't value my life, I found myself casually approaching her, reaching for the box of flour and handing it to her. She looked pleasantly surprised and beamed at me.

"Well that's quite helpful of you, dear. Thank you very much," she said in a cheery voice.

"You're welcome. I couldn't just stay and watch you struggle," I replied.

Suddenly, another more familiar sweet scent filled my nose once again.

I snapped my head in her direction.

"Esme, I got the eggs-"

She stopped in her tracks as she noticed me. She looked surprised and then, as if she saw something unpleasant, she frowned at me.

"Have you met?" the woman before me asked.

"Uhh we bumped into each other in the hardware store earlier. She also saved me," I said with a chuckle. "I'm a little clumsy and I tripped on myself. I would have fallen on my butt if it wasn't for her."

"Oh my. That's certainly nice of my daughter," she said.

My eyes widened.

Her daughter?!

She looked so young but then it struck me that this woman was a vampire. I can't be deceived by their looks.

"Ah. Where are my manners. My name is Esme. Esme Cullen," she introduced herself.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan," I greeted back.

"Oh! As I thought, you're Chief Swan's daughter. I've heard you were coming to Forks," she said gleefully.

My brows shot up.

"Your father was very excited and mentioned it to my husband."

I nodded. My gaze then fell to the blonde who was now standing behind Esme. I thought she'd introduce herself next but she just simply crossed her arms while she watched us, stone faced.

"And this is Rosalie, one of my beautiful children," Esme introduced her daughter, pulling the blonde beside her and giving her a side hug. "I assume you'll be going to Forks High School? You'll meet her other siblings sooner or later. They all go there."

"Uhh that's nice to know I guess," I said.

_ I have a hunch- no I'm pretty sure they're all vampires too. Why are there so many vampires in such a small town? _

[Interesting.]

_ That's all you can say?! _

"Well it was lovely to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Just call me Esme, dear," she kindly told me.

"Esme then," I said and returning her smile, though probably coming off a bit awkward. "It was nice meeting you too, Rosalie."

As expected, she didn't say anything back and just stared, well more liked glowered at me.

I waved goodbye and turned my cart around towards the nearest cash register.

[Little lass, seems like things are going to become interesting! Hahahahaha.]

_Ugh. For you maybe!_

* * *

**A/N: I have originally posted this in AO3 under the same title.**

**I also apologize because I had to align center the 'internal conversations' because no matter what I did, the original format doesn't copy+paste well to FF. So if you want, you could read it in AO3 to see what I mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once I got home, I put away the groceries first then headed upstairs to my room. I looked around my boxes and found my sheets. I already told Charlie I'll be using the guest room for tonight since I still needed to paint my room. I placed new sheets on the bed, changed the pillow cases, and laid down my blanket.

I checked on my art room since Charlie called me while I was out that he had finished. I smiled in appreciation because Charlie did a good job painting primer over the walls. Checking my phone, there was still time before I needed to prepare dinner.

I went back to the guest room and laid there for a while.

[Looks like our stay won't be so boring. Who knew?]

_ I don't get why you're not panicking. Aren't they your enemies? _

[I guess. But, it also depends. They might not be.]

_ What does that mean? _

[Even though I have bad history with them, I'm trying not to quickly write them off as enemies. They were strangely pretty friendly.]

_One of them was._

[Hahahahaha. Who knows? Maybe they could become our friends.]

_Friends?_

[I had a vampire friend once. It was a very long time ago.]

_ You were friends with a vampire?! _

[Don't be too surprised. It was before the big war. Hahahahaha I kinda miss what's her face. I really liked sparring with her.]

_ So then...what do I do? Sooner or later, won't they find out about me? They won't be so friendly then._

[You're right, lass. It will be hard to hide in such a small town. For now you're safe, but come the next moon you'll be in trouble if you don't hide well.]

_ That really is a problem. It's not like I can suddenly up and leave all of a sudden when I just got here. What would I say to Charlie? _

[Won't your father understand?]

_ What do you mean 'understand'? It's not like I can just tell him about all this. Even I still can't believe you're real. I'm more inclined to believe I'm suffering from schizophrenia. _

[Best believe it's all real, lass.]

I sigh.

_ So what am I supposed to do? _

[Hmmm...it's a gamble but, for now we just observe. There's still time.]

Another sigh.

I finally got up and went downstairs. Charlie told me he was going to pick up the Blacks from the reservation. I had more than an hour or so before they arrive.

I started prepping for dinner. I was craving for something a bit spicy so I decided on making a bit of chicken curry and cooked some rice to match. Thinking about the boys, I decided to do steaks cooked in garlic and butter to add more flavor. Soup also sounded nice so I made some creamy mushroom soup.

Just as I heard the front door open, I was almost done with my vegetable stir fry.

"That smells amazing, Bells," Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Charlie. Do you mind setting up the table?"

"Sure. No problem."

Not long after, I finished and turned off the stove. I then started bringing the food to the dining table, thanking Charlie as he finished setting up the plates and utensils. Charlie then called over the Blacks.

[Hmmmm? Peculiar.]

_ What is it now? _

[I'm not yet sure.]

"Hello, Isabella. Do you still remember me?" a man in a wheelchair asked me.

"Billy! Of course I do," I said, as I leaned down to give the man a hug. "I go by Bella now by the way."

I remember going to the reservation when I was a kid and stayed with the Blacks a lot. Billy was like that 'favorite uncle'.

"How about me? Still remember me?"

I looked behind Billy and saw a tanned guy around my age with long hair.

"Jacob! I remember," I said with a smile. "Thanks a lot for fixing up my truck's engine."

He seemed delighted.

"No problem. It was a fun project. But I'm still an amateur so it'll be better if you have someone else look at it."

"Hey, it runs. That's great already. So how much do I owe you? You put a lot of work in it for it to be free."

He laughed.

"It's really fine. They were just spare parts lying around. Treat it as a welcoming present from us."

"Thanks. I really like the gift."

We moved on to the dining table. They looked really surprised and seemed to like my cooking (thank god). I was content just listening in on their conversation, answering when they asked me questions.

[I can understand why you like cooked meat so much, lass. You should cook more often.]

_ You say it like you've never eaten it before. _

[I have had a taste of it on occasion. But I've been in hiding for such a long time and I try to avoid human settlements as much as possible.]

_ Why is that? _

[I don't want others getting involved in my business.]

He went oddly quiet after that.

After dinner, we all gathered in the living room. The boys watched some sports. I wasn't really into sports so I had Jacob explain to me what was happening. I tried my best to keep up and could only smile at their excitement as they cheered at the players on the screen.

As they were about to leave, Jacob turned to me.

"When do you start school?" Jacob asked me.

"On Monday. I figured I should come earlier to unpack during this weekend and get used to the town first."

"Then wanna come hang out at La Push tomorrow?"

La Push was the name of the reservation where the Quileute tribe, which the Blacks were a part of, lived. I looked at Charlie for permission.

"Go ahead. Just come back before dinner," Charlie said.

"Well then, meet you tomorrow. But I still have some things to do so I'll probably swing by around the afternoon."

"That's fine."

After exchanging goodbyes, Charlie drove them back to the reservation. I went up to my room and grabbed a towel. I took a relaxing warm bath then changed into my pajamas, an oversized shirt and plaid boy shorts.

My hair was still damp and usually I would use a hair blower but I forgot to bring mine from Phoenix. It also slipped my mind to buy one earlier. I glanced at my window and contemplated for a moment.

After hanging my towel, I went to open the window. I looked outside, checking if anyone was outside to see me. After confirming that the coast was clear, I got one of my extra blankets, folded it up and anchored it between my neck and right shoulder. Carefully, I stepped outside into my window and climbed to the roof.

Old me probably would have slipped and cracked my skull. But, it's different now and I managed to succes-

"Fuck!"

My hand slipped on a tile.

[Hahahaha be careful now, lass. Although, you won't die from this height.]

_ Yeah but it's still gonna hurt. _

I quickly regained my grip and pulled myself up on the roof. I sighed in relief. I laid down my blanket and sat on it.

The night was cold but I didn't mind. I breathed in the cool air.

_ The fresh air is nice. _

It really is. So much better than the polluted city air. That's one of the upsides to living in Forks. I leaned back and enjoyed the night sky. I appreciated the fact that you could actually see plenty of stars compared to the big city. As I hummed a tune, my ears perked up.

[Hmmm..?]

I sensed something. I turned my head towards the woods near my house. I didn't see anything but my hearing told me otherwise. I heard movement but it was gone in a flash.

_ Was that...a wild animal? _

[Could be.]

I shrugged it off and lied back down. I spent some time on the roof, air drying my hair, scrolling down through my phone, and listening to some music, before retiring to my room and enjoying a good night's rest.

The next day, I got up very early.

Ever since the events a week ago, my body has been exuding plenty of energy recently. That's why I've started jogging in the morning, finding it refreshing and helped shed some of the pent up energy I got going on now. I was vaguely familiar with the town, relying on my memories from my childhood, but I didn't want to risk getting lost so I just ran in a straight line just in case.

I was a mile in when I finally felt my legs give out.

[Don't overdo it, lass. Exercising is good but you should consider your limit. You aren't fit to begin with and your body is still in the process.]

_ Yeah. Sorry hahahaha I got a bit too excited I guess. _

[That's alright. Catch your breath, cool down, and do some stretches.]

I walked to the side of the road and followed his instructions.

On my way back, I leisurely walked and took in the sights to familiarize myself. I found that some houses and structures were still the same. Forks really hasn't changed that much in these past few years.

I heard my stomach growl. Looking around, I saw a diner. I remember it's the same diner Charlie and I used to go to when I was a kid. I enjoyed their food based on what I can recall.

As I pushed open the door, the cliche sound of bells chimed, announcing my entrance. I saw a few people inside, enjoying a cup of coffee and breakfast. I sat myself on one of the stools facing the counter. A man wiping the counter looked up, seemingly surprised at the sight of me.

"Well well well, aren't you the famous daughter of Chief Swan?"

I smiled politely and nodded.

"I'm not sure about that 'famous' part."

"What? Practically everyone in Forks has heard about the chief's daughter. Charlie wouldn't shut up about you.

_ Uh-oh. _

"Do you still remember me? You were still small when I last saw you."

I laughed nervously and looked apologetic towards him.

"I'm sorry. I don't really remember."

He shrugged and chuckled at my response.

"It's fine, kid. I was pretty much working back in the kitchen all the time so you might not have seen me a lot. I'll just introduce myself," he said while holding his hand in front of me. "I'm John Weber."

"Bella Swan," I said back and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you again, Bella. I have a daughter the same age as you. Don't know if you remember her either."

"I think I do. I think I remember Charlie introducing her when we came her when I was younger."

"That's good. I'd thought you could use a friend. You'll meet her sooner or later," he said. "I could ask her to show you around Forks if you want?"

I smiled at that.

"Thanks, Mr. Weber. But I don't wanna trouble anyone. Besides, I'm gonna be living here anyways so I have time to know my way around eventually."

He nodded.

"Now listen here, missy. I'm too young for that Mr. Weber nonsense. Just call me John," he said in a mock scolding tone.

"John it is then," I said with a grin.

"So what can I get you, kid?"

I ordered some buttermilk pancakes and bacon for myself with a glass of orange juice.

"Oh. And could you please add-"

I stopped because I wasn't sure what Charlie would want.

"Does the chief still come here a lot?" I asked instead.

He laughs.

"Always. The man lives off of my food," he said with some pride.

_ I guess this is the diner he usually gets takeout from. _

"Then can I get a takeout of what he usually orders?"

"Sure thing."

As I waited for my food, I could feel some stares shot my way.

[Looks like they're all curious about you, lass.]

_ Ugh. I hate unnecessary attention. _

[Calm down and don't pay them any mind. They're just curious.]

_I know. Just...I feel conscious. _

[Well, can't blame them for staring. You're a new face and a pretty young lass at that.]

_ Pft. No, I'm not. _

[*Sigh* It'll become harder for you to find a mate if you're not confident.]

My brows rose to my hairline.

_ Stop right there. I am very much happy being single. _

[Hahahahaha it won't always be like that.]

It was ominous the way he said it. I shrugged it off.

John came back not long after with my order. As I bit into my pancakes, I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips.

John laughed at my reaction.

"That good?"

I nodded as I took another bite. He left me alone and tended to the other customers. I finished quickly but I didn't feel full yet. Usually, that amount could already fill me up. I attributed it to the fact that I just exercised. But then I remembered what he said.

[Just eat some more. You'll be eating twice that amount in no time.]

_ Oh god. All my money's gonna go to food, isn't it? _

[I'd say that's money well spent.]

I waved John over and ordered another stack of pancakes, much to his surprise and delight.

"Coming right up, missy."

After breakfast, I rushed home to give Charlie his breakfast. Just in time too since it looked like he had just woken up.

"I was wondering where you got up to."

"I went for a jog," I explained. "I got you some breakfast on the way back."

"Thanks."

He looked surprised and happy when he saw what was in the doggy bag.

"John sent his regards," I told him.

He nodded and quickly dug into his breakfast.

"So what will you be doing today?" he asked as he ate.

"Paint my walls, unpack, and then meet up with Jacob later this afternoon."

He nodded.

"Okay then. I'll be heading to work after breakfast. Just call me if you need anything."

"Yeah. Thanks, Charlie."

I then left him alone and went upstairs to take a shower. Once I finished, I heard Charlie yell goodbye and drove off to work. I quickly changed into some old clothes I didn't mind getting paint on. I first started with my room. I made sure to cover my bed and other furnishings in my room to avoid getting paint all over them.

Unlike my soon to be art room, my room already had white walls so I didn't bother with a primer. I began working and managed to finish painting in over a little in an hour which could have normally taken me two. But, since I didn't get that tired easily anymore, it made me work faster. I then resumed to begin painting my art room.

I managed to finish two coats of paint in both rooms just in time for lunch. I opened all the windows and turned on the ventilation fan to help with the smell.

I was relatively hungry so I made sandwiches which were easy and quick to make. I made those my lunch and after I finished eating, I checked on my rooms which still smelled of paint so I postponed unpacking my boxes.

I wasted time by watching random videos online while lying down on the couch. I checked the clock after some time. There was still time before I had to meet Jacob. I shot him a text this morning stating I'd come around 2 to 3 PM. I took a quick shower and decided to drive around Forks before going to La Push. I locked the house and quickly got in my truck. I sent a quick to Charlie telling him I was going out.

I drove around for a while before stopping by the gas station. I blew a low whistle when I saw a yellow Porsche parked on the other side. As I got out of my truck, I sensed someone watching me. I turned around, my gaze directly towards the tinted window of the Porsche. My gaze stayed there for a while before turning around as I shrugged off the feeling.

I walked inside the gas station to pay first. Upon opening the door, I instantly smelled something sweet.

[They just keep popping out everywhere.]

In front of me were two vampires, a male and female, holding hands. The female was shorter than her male companion, had hair styled into a pixie cut, and her clothes were particularly very stylish (and expensive). The male was taller than her, had a good physique, and blonde wavy hair.

She was talking animatedly to the male vampire, concern obvious in her voice. I saw the male seemingly have a pained expression distort his handsome face, his voice a low timbre with a southern accent as he spoke to the pixie girl. They were both very beautiful in the same way I found Rosalie and Esme beautiful.

_ Though Rosalie still stands out. _

[You should have taken a 'photograph' with your 'mobile phone'.]

_ Why do you have to say it like that? You're just making yourself look really old. And we call it a 'picture' nowadays. _

[I don't really see any point in learning all things new.]

_ You need to get in with the times, dude. I already have Charlie to worry about. _

[Hahahahaha I admit you humans have progressed a lot since my last visit to any human settlements. I've seen what you can do with your 'mobile phone' and this thing you call 'internet' is a treasure trove of information and I find it very interesting.]

_ *Sigh I'll make sure to read and watch videos for you. _

[Thanks, lass.]

As he finally quieted down, my attention was back on the two vampires. The female vampire was the first to notice and shot me a smile.

"Hello!" she greeted.

I couldn't help the quirk on my lips. She was quite cute and her smile was infectious.

"Hi," I greeted back.

"Haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" she asked.

"Umm yeah. I just got here yesterday," I answered.

Her eyes widened as if she just realized something.

"You're Chief Swan's daughter!" she exclaimed. "Isabella, right? I'm Alice and this is Jasper."

I looked at the male vampire, Jasper.

[I sense his thirst but he's keeping it at bay.]

_ Isn't that dangerous?_

[It is. Better to get away quickly. Your blood must be enticing him.]

_ Get out right away. Got it. _

"Nice to meet you both. I prefer Bella actually," I spoke politely. She seemed about ready to start a whole new conversation so I quickly said, "Sorry I can't stay and chat. I need to go somewhere."

"Of course! Here, go ahead," she said and stepped to the side to make way for me.

I quickly paid for my gas and added in a chocolate bar and a pack of gum. I gave the cashier my card and waited for him to print out my receipt. In that moment, the entrance suddenly opened. Another sweet scent entered my nose. This one I'm already familiar with.

I looked back.

It was Rosalie_ . _

"What's taking you so long?" she asked them with a frown.

"Oh! We were just about to pay," Alice answered.

At a voice silent enough no human ears could perceive, Alice continued to say, "I was trying to calm Jasper."

"Then he shouldn't have joined you," Rosalie said.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said.

"You don't have to be sorry, Jazz. You're trying your best," Alice said.

_ So she is with them. I thought I felt someone watching me earlier from behind that car's window. _

[Oooh. Your senses are getting better.]

_ Yeah. I'm noticing that too._

I was feeling amazed I managed to hear all that. Of course, I pretended not to hear. Once I got my purchase sorted out, I turned to leave.

Thinking I could just slip by the three, Alice suddenly turned to me.

"Will we see you at school?" Alice suddenly asked me.

"Uhh yeah. I start Monday."

"Oh see you then! Have a nice day!" she called out to me as I slowly walked backwards to the door.

"You too," I replied. I then turned my gaze to the blonde woman. She returned my gaze with her frown I'm beginning to realize must be permanent. It must be stupid because I had the courage to smile at her and said, "It was nice seeing you again, Rosalie."

I saw surprise cross her face but it was gone in a flash.

As the door closed behind me, I heard Alice and Jasper asking Rosalie how I knew her. I didn't bother stay any longer to hear what else they had to say. After finishing filling up my tank, I quickly drove towards the reservation.

I met with Jacob who met me at the entrance. He climbed into my truck and gave me a quick tour around the reservation. We talked for some time, telling each other what we've been up to since the last time we met. I quickly warmed up to Jacob. He seemed like a cool guy I can see myself hanging out with. After we arrived near the beach, we decided to leave the truck and take a walk.

As we were walking by the shore, I heard the sound of loud splashes. I looked towards the direction of a cliff.

"Are they...cliff diving?!" I exclaimed.

It's not my first time seeing someone cliff dive. However, I wouldn't be this shocked if not for the fact that they were jumping off from a pretty high cliff.

"Yeah," Jacob mumbled. "Why don't we go-"

Just then, a bunch of topless guys with six packs wearing jean shorts emerged from the sea. I noticed Jacob moving to stand in front of me, blocking my view of them.

[So that's why I smelled something familiar from your friend and his father.]

"What is she doing here?" a man who seemed to be their group leader practically yelled in Jacob's face.

He stared down at Jacob, oozing with authority.

"Sam, she's a friend. She's Chief Swan's daughter who just moved to Forks," Jacob explained with unwavering eyes.

"I asked you what she's doing here?" he growled.

"I'm just visiting," I answered for myself.

Jacob flinched. He then turned his head to look at me over his shoulder.

"It's best if you go home, little girl," the Sam guy said to me.

I suddenly felt myself twitch. I could feel a growl rising up my throat but I reigned it in.

[Is that wolf shifter trying to assert his dominance?]

_ Wolf shifter? What? _

[Like I said, wolf shifter. They transform into wolves.]

_ Then- _

[No. I'll explain later. It's best if we get out of here for now. They don't seem too happy having an unfamiliar person in their territory. They're a very...temperamental bunch.]

_ Okay then. I just don't like how he's speaking to Jacob. How he's speaking to me. _

[Hahahaha that's probably because to you it sounds like a puppy barking at an adult hound.]

_ Are you sure I'm not the puppy in this situation?_

Not wanting to cause a scene in their territory, I looked at Jacob.

"I'll see later then, Jake," I said to him.

I saw disappointment flash in his eyes. But, he nodded and lead me towards my truck. I couldn't help but look back for a moment and glared at the pack of wolf shifters. I saw one of them growling and stepping forward but was quickly stopped by the others.

[Told you they're a temperamental bunch.]

_ I see that now. _

I told Jacob to take care and to text me if he wanted to hangout again some time. I watched from the rear view mirror as he waved goodbye.

[Are we going home?]

_ I guess. I should continue unpacking and prep dinner while waiting for Charlie. _

[Okay. Then, while you're at it, I could explain to you about the shifters. Though, my knowledge is limited.]

_ That's better than nothing._

Once I arrived in my room, there was still a faint smell of paint left. I worked my way through my boxes, and slowly unpacked them all the while, I listened to his explanation.

[Vampires naturally predated on humans for their blood. Fearing for their lives, the humans allied themselves with our species. However, due to the war, we couldn't protect the humans all the time. The humans found themselves in danger once again and started looking for ways to protect themselves.]

_ Which is? _

[A witch.]

_ Witches are real too? _

[Hahahahaha you best believe it, lass. Anyways, a group of humans made a deal with a witch which turned them into shifters. In exchange for their lives, their bloodline will have the ability to morph into wolves in reaction to a vampire threat.]

_ Why wolves though? _

[Well naturally, the humans thought it best to shift into something similar to the vampires' enemies.]

_ Makes sense. _

[As I was saying, they react to the presence of vampires. They become physically stronger than your average human and develop heightened senses. They start acting more on their instincts which explains how territorial they were earlier. And as we've encountered, there are vampires in this town which must be the reason for the presence of these shifters. One of their ancestors must be one of those humans who made a deal with the witch.]

_ So basically, those ancestors exchanged their lives to put a curse on their children? _

[Hahahaha when you put it that way…In the end, it was all for their survival.]

_ Still, those shifters looked like total frat douchebags with their six pack abs and jean shorts. _

[Wolves do come in packs after all. That Sammy boy must be their alpha.]

_ Then earlier...was he trying to dominate over me? _

[I'm sure he was just trying to intimidate you. But, the current you would never yield to him.]

_ That's nice to hear. _

[Now then, that's pretty much all I know about the shifters' history. And just letting you know, lass, that Jacob boy might become one of them.]

_ What?! _

[There's a possibility since it runs in their blood.]

_ So he's gonna turn into like them too? Damn. I'm gonna be friends with an Abercrombie model. _

[Most likely. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Like I told you, they're very temperamental.]

_ I wonder if they'd agree to attend group therapy for anger management. _

[Hahahaha. Best not to provoke them.]

I managed to unpack all my personal belongings. There wasn't much since I only bought with me the necessities. All that's left to unpack were my art supplies. But looking at the time, I had to quickly make dinner for Charlie and I. I felt my stomach rumble at the thought of food.

"Time to feed the beast soon," I sigh.

* * *

"So how was it?" Charlie asked.

"How was what?"

"Your 'hanging out with Jacob'."

_ Uh-oh. What is he implying? _

[Hahahaha. Answer the question, lass.]

I cleared my throat.

"It was alright. Got a tour around the rez but I had to leave early."

"Why is that?"

"We met up with a bunch of Jacob's acquaintances. Tall muscular dudes. They didn't seem too happy I was there so I left early," I explained with a shrug.

Charlie frowned at that.

"I think I know who you mean. I'll have a word with Billy when I see him."

"It's fine, Charlie. We'll hang out outside the rez instead."

"But that still ain't right. You didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

"I don't think so. We were really just walking along the beach and they suddenly showed up."

Charlie seemed visibly upset so I tried to calm him down.

"I'm really okay. They must have been in a bad mood is all," I added.

He didn't seem easily convinced but he relaxed a little. I then chose to change topic.

"By the way, do you know the Cullens?" I asked.

"Cullens? I do. Why?"

"Oh, I met some of the Cullens yesterday when I went shopping and today too when I went out for gas."

"Good family those Cullens. I'm familiar with Carlisle Cullen. He works as a doctor and has done a lot of people good in this town ever since they moved here last year. His wife, Esme Cullen, does interior and also works as an architect.

"And their kids?"

"Nice youngsters. Never caused anyone trouble."

[Hmmmm. Ask about disappearances or dead bodies.]

_ Uhh let's not ask about dead bodies. _

"Has there been any like disappearances around Forks lately?"

"Disappearances? Well, about 3-5 hikers go missing every year. Usually we'd find them having been attacked by a wild animal. Why?"

[Interesting…]

"Nothing. Just wondering about the dangers in the area."

"Oh. Don't worry about it too much, kiddo. The most dangerous encounters you'll probably have are bear attacks in the woods and those happen rarely as long as you don't go far off the trails. Forks is a relatively safe."

_ With all these vampires and wolf shapeshifters? It sure is a "relatively safe" place. _

[Hahahaha. You unlucky, lass.]

_Shut up. _

We continued to chat as we enjoyed our dinner.

"I'm really happy you're here, Bells," Charlie told me with a bit of embarrassment.

"Me too. Thanks for having me, Charlie."

"You don't have to say that. You're always welcome here anytime."

I smiled at him. At the same time, I internally sighed.

_Was it a mistake to come here?_


	3. Chapter 3

_ I'm so fucking nervous. _

[I don't see any reason why you're this anxious.]

_I have to go in there and introduce myself and stuff in front of many people. _

[How is that a problem, lass?]

_I'm the type that likes to lay low. I don't really like attention or being stared at. _

[Oh! We've got that one thing in common.]

_Really? I'd thought with your personality you'd be okay with attention. _

[I don't like it for safety reasons.]

_There's a story there. _

[I'd be happy to tell you but some other time, lass. Get in there and just ignore the other humans.]

_Easy for you to say. _

I came early to avoid the other students so it was just me in the parking lot. I stayed in my truck for a few more minutes, trying to calm my nerves. Releasing a heavy sigh, I got out of my truck and quickly walked towards the school.

The school wasn't anything impressive. The buildings were all matching, made up of maroon-colored bricks and a black-tiled roof. As I walked to the main building, I noticed the walls were covered with lots of windows with white grills, probably to let in as much sunlight as possible.

"FORKS HIGH SCHOOL: HOME OF THE SPARTANS" read the signboard.

[Home of the spartans? Is this a school of warriors?]

_ It's not. You see, schools usually have a representative symbol and color. In this case, it's a spartan soldier and their colors seem to be blue and gold based on the insignia. _

[So no spartans?]

_ No spartans. _

I seem to hear him whimper in disappointment.

As I walked inside, I saw a small map of the school on a bulletin board. I took a photo with my phone. After pin-pointing the secretary's office, I followed the photo of the map on my phone. Once I reached my destination, I softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," came an elderly woman's voice.

I opened the door and shuffled my way inside. I came face to face with a woman sitting behind a desk. She had gray hair and looked to be in her 50s. I glanced briefly at her nameplate before shooting her a friendly smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope. I'm Bella Swan," I introduced myself.

She smiled at me and pulled out a file from her drawer.

"It's 'Ms. Cope', missy," she corrected. "Of course I know who you are. Isabella Marie Swan, Chief Swan's daughter," she said as she read my file.

"I go by Bella actually."

"Okay then Ms. Bella Swan, it's nice that you're here early. Although it's a relatively small school, you might still have some trouble navigating your way since you're new."

I nodded.

"Here's your schedule and a map of the school," she said as she handed them to me. I didn't refuse the map even though I had a photo since I'd like to have a physical copy. "School already started two weeks ago so I did the liberty of informing all your teachers to give you the requirements you've missed which you'll need to pass after a set time period depending on your teacher."

I nodded again.

"I didn't want you falling behind the other students, especially since you're a junior."

Embarrassed to say, I misjudged the time I needed to come here because I assumed Forks started the same week as my previous school. I also had some trouble with paperwork at my previous school and transferring my credits. And, it was also a little bit last minute that's why I was two weeks late.

"I promise to pass them in time. Thank you, Ms. Cope."

She smiled brightly at that.

"That's good to hear, dear. Now run along now. Can't be late to your first class now."

I bid her goodbye and walked out of her office. As the door closed behind me, a guy suddenly walked beside me.

"You're the new girl, right? I'm Eric. Eric Yorkie," the guy spoke, a tall Asian with his dark hair particularly long, ending at the base of his neck, and his bangs swept to one side.

I looked at him weirdly.

"Could I get an interview with you for the school newspaper?" he continued to ask me. "We rarely get new students. I'll even make you front page news!" he said excitedly.

That made me stop in my tracks and looked at him seriously.

"Please don't. I don't want any attention," I pleaded.

"I get it. You wanna keep it low," he said and nodded in understanding. "Thought, it's too late since the whole school already knows about you."

"What?" I nearly screamed.

He shrugged.

"It's a small town and you're new. Of course everyone would be interested."

I sighed. Just then, I realized everyone in the hallway were staring at me. I internally cursed.

[You sure are popular, lass. Hahahahahaha.]

_ The exact opposite of what I want. _

"Can I at least show you to your class?" he asked me.

"You're not gonna ask me for an interview in exchange, are you?"

"Well…," he drawled, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Only if you want to."

I sighed. He seemed like a nice guy so I took pity.

"As long as it's not front page. And I'm not gonna give you anything too personal," I relented.

He perked up at that and grinned at me.

"Thank you, Isabella."

"It's Bella."

"Okay, Bella. Let me see your schedule and I'll lead you to your class."

We both looked over my schedule which looked like this:

**Monday/Thursday:**

Trigonometry

Physics

Lunch

Biology

Elective (Art)

**Wednesday:**

Government

Lunch

PE

**Tuesday/Friday:**

English

History

Lunch

Elective (Spanish)

PE

After scanning my schedule, he told me we had English together. He then lead me to my first class in Building 5. I thanked him once we reached my room. We agreed to meet at lunch, inviting me to sit with his friends, and he'll ask me questions then. As I entered the room, I felt all their eyes on me. I was about to walk towards an empty table but I was stopped by the teacher.

"Ms. Swan, stay there for a while and introduce yourself before we start class," he said.

_ Fuck. _

And so I stood awkwardly in front, waiting for everyone to come inside as the bell finally rang. Everyone who entered after me eyed me with curious eyes.

"Now then, Ms. Swan. Could you please introduce yourself?"

I clutched my bag tighter as I breathed in. In my peripheral, I could see the teacher smiling, enjoying my obvious nervousness.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona."

"Anything else you'd like to say?" the teacher urged. The students also seemed to we waiting in anticipation.

"Uh that's all," I replied.

Seeing as I wasn't going to say anymore, the teacher introduced himself to me as Mr. Varner and then pointed at an empty seat on the middle row next to the window. As I walked to my seat, my ears picked up whispers, to no one's surprise, was about me. I tried my best to block out their voices, focusing my attention on the teacher as he started class. As class dragged on, I groaned because I had to deal with Trigonometry so early in the morning.

In my next class, I had Ms. Keller who took pity on me and let me skip the introductions. I decided right then that I liked her and I liked her even more when I found myself enjoying her subject, Physics. Yes, I found myself enjoying Physics. It was great how she didn't bombard us with equations but focused more on the 'how' and 'why', giving us an explanation on why things in real life are how they are.

Lunch was my next period which made eager to leave but I had to get my missed requirements from Ms. Keller first.

"Was my lesson that awful?" she asked, clearly in a joking manner.

"Just hungry, ma'am."

"Then by all means, don't let me stop you," she said with an amused grin as she handed me a stack of papers. "I added a few exercises just in case you might need it."

"Thank you, Ms. Keller."

And with that, I went out the door and headed to the cafeteria. You would have thought I've walked these halls before at how fast I found the cafeteria but I relied on my nose and the direction to which the other students were headed.

_ I hope they serve edible food or else I'll have to start bringing my own lunches. _

[Don't be picky, lass. Food is still food.]

As I was lining up, I saw the people in front getting served 'sludge' and I almost barfed.

[What is that? Are you sure they are not trying to poison you? Is a witch cooking the food?]

_Now you see what I mean? _

[You could always go hunt d-]

_I'll choose what seems to be the most edible. _

I got some of fruit which at least looked fresh, what's left of the fried chicken, sad cold chicken nuggets, and okay looking hot dogs. The lunch lady looked curiously at me, eyeing me up and down.

"They not feeding you at home?" she asked.

I chuckled while shaking my head. After paying my lunch, I turned around and started searching for an empty table. Just then, Eric came running towards me.

"Hey, Bella! Come sit with us," he said.

I nodded and followed him. Again, I felt everyone staring at me. I felt so paranoid and anxious all of a sudden.

_ Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. _

[Relax. You won't...probably.]

I was relieved when I got to Eric and his friends' table without embarrassing myself.

"Hey, guys. Today I invited Bella to sit with us," Eric told them. "I'm gonna be interviewing her so I hope you guys make her comfortable."

He then turned to me.

"Let me introduce you to the gang," he said.

He first introduced me to a boy named Mike Newton, a tall blue-eyed guy with spiky blonde hair. He had a bit of a baby-face, but overall, he had the looks I'm sure is popular with girls. Then Eric continued to tell me he plays for the basketball team which made my guess right that he is a popular being a jock and all. He greeted me with a wide smile and said, "Hey."

Suddenly I sensed a glare shot my way. I glanced next to him and met eyes with a petite brown-eyed brunette girl wearing a hair band. The glare was quickly gone and replaced with curious excited(?) eyes. She cut off Eric and personally introduced herself. "I'm Jessica Stanley," she said smiling widely at me. "Everyone's in school has been talking about you."

I could only smile awkwardly at that.

Next to her was a green doe-eyed pretty girl with silver blonde named Lauren Mallory. Unlike the previous two, she didn't smile at me and eyed me with a hint of distaste. She didn't bother greeting me and looked back at her phone..

Thankfully the boy sat next to her was more friendly. His name was Tyler Crowley. He was brown-eyed, tall, had an athletic build, and also played basketball. The difference was that he was tan and had short curly black hair. "Wassup, new girl."

Lastly, Eric introduced me to a girl named Angela Weber. I realized this must be John's daughter. She was with the school newspaper along with Eric and worked as their photographer. She was tall and had long straight dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wore white-framed glasses which added to the reserved person vibe Bella got from her. She smiled at Bella and softly greeted her, "Hello."

I returned all their greetings and sat in between Angela and Eric. It then hit me that all these people were individually popular.

I was at the popular kids' table.

And said people had all of their attention on me which made me fidget uncomfortably in their seat.

_ Ugh. I hate this. _

"So Bella, are you going to eat all that?" Tyler asked as he gazed at my tray.

"Yeah."

"But you're so thin," Jessica chimed in.

"I have a very fast metabolism," I replied.

"That must be nice," she said in a rather jealous tone.

"Not really. I get hungry pretty easily."

Changing the subject, Eric spoke to me, "So Bella, do you mind if I ask you questions while you eat?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Eric then started asking me questions like where I'm from, why I came here, my hobbies, and such. The others couldn't help chime in and ask me their own questions as well. Even Lauren who seemed to dislike me joined in with the questioning. Even though they bombarded me with questions, I tried my best to answer them.

"I'm from Phoenix Arizona and I just moved here last week. Oh and I live with Charlie uhh I guess Chief Swan to you guys."

"Why do you call him Charlie?" Jessica asked.

"Jess," Angela chided. "You don't have to answer that," she told me.

I assured them I wasn't offended and shrugged.

I admit, calling him Charlie may come off as me being in bad terms with him. But that's not true. As I said before, I don't resent him. After he and Renee divorced, I was just 2 years old when Renee left with me. I only met Charlie when I was 6 years old. My mom first introduced him to me as 'Charlie' so I kept calling him that. I thought he was an uncle of mine and I liked him because he was very kind to me. It was only later that I learned he was my dad but he told me he was fine with me calling him Charlie. I guess it was probably out of guilt and he felt he didn't deserve to be called 'dad' after not seeing me for four years.

To be fair, it wasn't his fault. Renee was afraid he'd take me away so she never let me meet him. But Charlie persisted so Renee finally let me meet him. Since then, I would visit him during summer vacation for a few weeks as agreed upon by both of them.

But during middle school, my visits became shorter as my mom enrolled me in summer camps. She realized I was becoming more and more introverted so she thought it would be a nice way to make more friends. Charlie reluctantly agreed. I would visit him for a week and then the rest of vacation was for summer camp. I only attended summer camp for my last two years of middle school because, unfortunately for them, I was clumsy and always managed to get myself into accidents which brought me to the hospital. She didn't let me go back to summer camp again after that.

After starting high school, my grandmother became very sick so I took care of her during my summer freshman year. Come summer of sophomore year, I caught the flu so I had to stay home. I apologized to Charlie and he responded, although saddened, that he understood and wished me to get better soon.

I felt really guilty and promised to see him as soon as I got better.

However, shortly after I got better. I had a fateful encounter one night. That one night that started it all. I had to stay in the hospital again after that.

I then discussed it with Renee about my plans to come to Forks to finish high school. At first she was skeptical and rejected the idea. I reasoned with her that it would be beneficial for us. Phil, her current boyfriend, was a baseball player and played in the little leagues. His job required him to move a lot and informed us how he would need to move soon. They were very much in love so I expected Renee would want us to move around with him. However, I argued that I couldn't go with them since that would mean moving schools all the time. Renee found my argument reasonable and finally agreed that I would stay with Charlie. I could tell Charlie was really happy when he got my call.

And that's how I got here.

Of course, I didn't tell them all that.

"It's not like that. Charlie's fine with me calling him by his name," I told them. "My mom's boyfriend's job requires him to move around a lot so I came here to finish school since I didn't want to keep moving schools."

Eric nodded then moved to the next question.

"So your hobbies?"

"I do art...I guess?" I replied a bit shyly. "I draw and paint. I just started over a year ago."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mike suddenly asked.

"Uh no," I answered. He looked pleased with that answer.

"How about sports? Do you do any sports?" Tyler turned to ask.

I shook my head no and answered in a serious tone. "For the sake of other people, I avoid it. I'm too clumsy I'm afraid I might hit someone by mistake."

They laughed at that.

"Were you popular in your old school?" Lauren asked.

"Nope."

She snorted.

"Thought so," she said in a rather haughty tone.

[She doesn't like you, does she lass? Hahahahaha.]

_ Gee. You think? _

The atmosphere suddenly awkward. Angela quickly asked me another question.

"So how have you been liking Forks so far?"

"It's alright I guess. The weather's opposite of Phoenix but, I don't mind the cold. I'll get used to it sooner or later."

"Forks not too small for a city girl like you?" Lauren asked again.

_ What did I do? _

"Uhmm I don't really mind. I didn't really go out a lot back in Phoenix so it won't be a problem," I answered.

"So that's why you're so pale!" Jessica pointed out. "I wondered how you could be so pale since you're from a hot place like Arizona."

Just then, a familiar sweet smell entered my nose. I snapped my around head in the direction of the cafeteria door.

In came Alice and Jasper, walking hand in hand. Alice was all smiles just like how we first met while Jasper still had that pained expression.

[Poor boy. There are too many humans here. He's trying very hard to suppress his thirst.]

Next came another, this one I've never met. He was tall, short dark hair, and had a huge muscular build, his muscles bulging through his white hoodie. As expected, he was good looking just like the others. He had a smile on his face, making some of the girls swoon as he walked by.

My gaze didn't stay on him for too long as I saw another unfamiliar vampire. He was tall and handsome too but slimmer in build than the other two male vampires. His dark brown hair was messy with his bangs brushed up, sticking up in spikes. He had a rather grim and broody vibe going on. Like geez at least leave the clouds outside.

The two new vampires also had the same eye color.

And finally, Rosalie, walked in all her immortal glory.

I unconsciously sat a little bit straighter, my breathing coming in a bit shallow. She's just as beautiful as I remember.

_ I bet she never once looked bad in her life. _

[Hehehehehehe.]

_What are you laughing at? _

[Nothing. Don't mind me, lass.]

Just then, my eyes widened when she caught my gaze. She glared at me before breaking our eye contact and walked towards the other vampires who were seated at a table a little distance away from the rest. I didn't take it to heart since she did the same to the other people staring at her.

"Looks like you've noticed the Cullens. They're all so good looking, right? Especially Edward," Jessica said, noticing who I was looking at. "Are you curious?"

"Uh-"

Without waiting for me to answer, she began telling me about them. Apparently, three of them are surnamed Cullens, Edward, Emmett, and Alice, while the twins (which I doubt is true), Rosalie and Jasper, kept their surname, Hale.

"The Cullens moved here around last year. Dr. Cullen works at the hospital and Mrs. Cullen works as an interior designer and architect," she spoke the same things Charlie told me. "They have five children, all adopted by the way."

[That makes seven all in all. That's pretty much a coven.]

"I bet it's because Dr. and Mrs. Cullen can't have children," Jessica gossiped.

I heard a low growl coming from the Cullens.

Jessica continued to gossip to me. "And you know what's gross? They're all dating each other and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen just lets them!"

I heard a louder growl this time. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I sensed very strong hostility shot our way.

_ Shit. _

[*Sigh. Poor little human.]

I made a face as Jessica continued to slander the coven of vampires. I was obviously glaring at her but she still wouldn't shut up. Lauren even laughed along with her while the others stayed silent. Beside me, I saw Angela frowning.

"They act all high and mighty and don't even spare other people any of their attention. They don't think anyone's good enough for them so that's why they ended up dating each other," Jessica said. "I mean what's up with that?"

"Jess, you shouldn't speak like that. We don't know them. And it's not like they're related to each other, well except for Rosalie and Jasper. And I've talked to Alice and Emmett once before and they're really nice," Angela said.

Jessica rolled her eyes as if not believing what she just said. I've had enough staying silent so I spoke up.

"I think Alice is such a weirdo. Like, who's happy like that all the time? And he clings to Jasper all the time like she's boasting. And Emmett is also weird. Like, he hasn't joined any of the school sports teams even though he's huge like that. He must be doping and doesn't wanna get caught."

A sudden rush of anger coursed through my veins. Everything she said was all baseless gossip. She had no right to judge people like that, vampire or not. I know my knuckles must have turned white by how hard I was clutching hard on the bench I was sitting on. I felt the hard metal slightly bend.

[I understand how you feel but you need to calm down, lass.]

I did as I was told and calmed myself down, forcing a smile on my face.

"So who was it?" I asked Jessica.

"Who was what?"

"The one who rejected you," I said. "You seem to be bad mouthing them a lot. I wondered if there's a reason."

I heard some of the people around the table cough and snigger. I moved in my seat, twisting my body to the side so they could get a view of the Cullen's table.

"Was it Brother Bear?" I pointed at the vampire named Emmett.

No reaction.

"Blonde curls?" I pointed Jasper next.

No reaction.

[The girl mentioned 'Edward' earlier.]

_Thanks. _

I smirked. "Don't tell me it was bed hair? It was, wasn't it?"

And there it is. She opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out.

"I guess I understand why you like his face but isn't he a bit emo?"

With my hearing, I could hear a guffaw and giggle from the Cullen's table. It was probably Emmett and Alice which was correct as I turned my head towards their direction and saw the two grinning. Jasper looked somewhat amused despite his pained expression. Rosalie...well surprisingly, I saw the corner of her lips lift slightly. Only Edward seemed confused.

Not just them, I heard the others in our table snigger.

"So what if they're adopted? That's really nice of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen to take them in. And like Angela said, they're not even related, so it's really none of your business who they date."

Jessica looked mad.

_ And that's my cue to leave. _

[Pft. You could take on that little girl.]

_I'd rather not. _

I stood up and grabbed my empty tray.

"Well, looks like that's it for our interview, Eric," I said to him then turned to the others. "See you guys around I guess."

On my way to the doors, I couldn't avoid walking in the direction of the Cullens. I was a little bit surprised when Alice waved at me while shooting me an ear splitting grin. I gave a little wave back.

Suddenly my senses kicked in.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not American so I made up Bella's class schedule based on what I read on Wikipedia lol. I adopted that alternative day block schedule system and changed some of Bella's classes from what was in the movies.**


	4. Chapter 4

They saw the new girl walking towards them. Alice took this opportunity to wave at the girl who had brought much amusement to today's lunch. She beamed when Bella waved back.

However, since she was looking at them, Bella couldn't see what was in front of her. The Cullens watched as the door suddenly opened, a student entering and was about to crash into Bella. Much to their surprise, Bella did a quick side step, missing the student by a hair's width. The student quickly apologized to Bella to which she responded with a shrug. After that, Bella casually walked out as if it didn't bother her at all.

The Cullens became quiet.

"Didn't she move a little too fast?" Edward inquired.

"She must have great reflexes," Emmett answered. "I could have done that."

"Because we're...different," Edward shot back.

"That girl...I couldn't feel anything," Jasper spoke. "Thinking back, I couldn't back then either."

Seeing the other curious, he explained.

"When we met her at the gas station, I felt nothing from her. I thought it might have just been because I was having trouble with my thirst. But it seems I really can't sense anything from her."

"So it wasn't just me," Edward said with a deep frown. "I couldn't read her mind. Hers was the only one I couldn't hear from their table."

Just then, Alice zoned out in her seat. Jasper was quick to support her back, knowing what she was doing. Not a moment later, Alice came back and gasped.

"I can't see her future either!" she exclaimed a little bit excitedly.

The table turned silent.

"We need to tell Carlisle," Rosalie spoke up for the first time.

"I agree. She could be dangerous," Edward said.

"What do you mean? How dangerous could one human girl be?" Emmett said. "Though she smells particularly really nice."

"Because our abilities don't work on her!" Edward all but screamed.

Jasper placed a hand on his shoulder and quickly calmed him down.

"Calm down, brother. You're bringing attention to yourself," he said with his gentle voice.

Edward quickly regained his composure and mumbled an apology.

"Human or not, this is too weird to ignore. We'll need to observe her," Rosalie said.

"I want to make friends with her," Alice chimed in.

"I'm sorry, Al. We're still not sure if she's dangerous or not," Jasper said.

The others, except Emmett, agreed with him causing Alice to pout.

"It's all fine by me. She seems nice. Didn't you hear what she said to Stanley?" Emmett said, bringing the smile back on Alice's face. "Heck even I wanna try getting to know the girl. She seems like fun."

"Emmett!" Rosalie growled.

Emmett just shrugged in response.

The Cullens argued for a while before parting ways once lunch ended.

* * *

My next class after lunch that day was Biology. Upon entering the lab, I saw two familiar faces, Angela and Mike. I thought they'd ignore me but, Angela waved at her and Mike...well he winked at me for some reason.

As I glanced at the other students, my gaze quickly met with Edward who was glaring at me followed by him covering his nose. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion then realized it must be my scent going straight into his direction because of the fan just behind me. It looked like he was all about ready to run out of the room. He stood up and tried to excuse himself but the teacher wouldn't let him. And then added to that, the teacher made me lab partners with him much to his obvious dismay.

[He's not breathing.]

_What? Won't he die. _

[He won't. They don't need to really. It's more like muscle memory to them. I think he finds your blood too much for him.]

_What's wrong with my blood? _

[You must smell really good.]

_Tell me you're kidding. _

[Hahahahaha. They're a curious bunch these golden eyes. They're keeping their hunger at bay around all these humans.]

_So...are they 'good' vampires? _

[Lass, you can't really define them as 'good' or 'bad' based on their diet. They drink human blood just like how you humans eat meat for food. But, if you mean harmful to humans then...I don't think so. They're willingly surrounding themselves with humans and not a single blood has been shed. That's what makes them a curious bunch.]

_Then I can relax a little then. _

[It's better not to let your guard down. I sense some of them are gifted. This Edward boy for example is a mind reader and has been trying to read your mind since earlier.]

_WHAT!?_

I snapped my gaze towards Edward. I caught him staring my way and quickly turned his head to the front. I felt myself getting angry.

_What a creep! _

[Calm down, lass. He can't read your mind. I made sure to protect you ever since we first encountered the two vampires on your first day here. Although…]

_Although what? _

[Even without me, he still wouldn't be able to. I just realized this earlier during your lunch.]

_What does that mean? _

[You're basically a shield. A strong one actually which means their gifts won't work on you even if I dropped my protection. You're quite special, aren't you, lass? Hahahahahaha.]

Well that's certainly surprising to learn. But then that means…

_Shit. If they've tried their gifts on me and I've blocked them, wouldn't they find me strange? _

[Agreed. They're probably all curious about you.]

Once Biology ended, Edward quickly left, leaving everyone else surprised and confused. They then looked towards me as if asking 'What did you do?'. I pretended not to notice and just picked up my things. I asked the teacher for my requirements and quickly left the scene.

On my way to my next class, I passed by Ms. Cope's office and heard Edward speaking with her.

"I'm sorry but you can't change your schedule, Mr. Cullen," Ms. Cope said.

"It's really not possible?" Edward asked with an irritated tone.

"Afraid not, Mr. Cullen. Unless you tell me a valid reason for wanting to change out of your Biology class, I can't help you."

_He was the one who was invading my privacy by trying to read my mind and he's the one who's trying to get away?!_

[Hahahahaha.]

I felt so wronged.

Fortunately, my next class was Art. At least I can relax there.

_Fuck me! _

[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.]

_It's not funny!_

I internally screamed the moment I saw Rosalie and Alice seated at the back as I walked into my Art class. And guess what, the only empty seat was beside Alice.

_Well at least Alice looks friendly._

Alice looked very happy to see me. Can't say the same to her sister though as she completely ignored me. I smiled and nodded my head to them as a greeting. Just as I thought that was the end of it, I thought wrong once again.

"We meet again, Bella Swan," Alice said.

"And so we have, Alice Cullen," I replied. "Saw you at lunch earlier. You're family's quite popular."

"And so are you. The whole town's heard about you."

I couldn't help but groan.

"Don't remind me."

She giggled at my response.

"Not liking your celebrity status in school?"

"Nope. Not one bit. You?"

"Meh. I just wish people would talk to me more."

I was surprised at her sad tone. I can understand her siblings were rather intimidating for the other students to approach but Alice has been nothing but friendly so far.

[It's survival instincts. The humans may not be aware of what they are but their instincts tell them to keep away.]

My eyes softened.

"If you're fine with me…," I paused as I suddenly felt shy. "I take it back. I'll probably bore you."

"What? Nooo!" Alice exclaimed. "Please talk to me!"

"Uhh I'm not much of a conversationalist but I'll be happy to listen though," I said.

"That's fine!" Alice replied and clapped in glee. "So friends?" she reached her hand out.

I hesitated for a moment before finally smiling at her.

"Friends," I confirmed, shaking her hand.

_Cold as expected._

I pretended not to notice and let her pull away first.

Suddenly, I watched as she went still. She was staring directly at me but at the same time, not at me. Not a moment later, she snapped out of it and smiled widely at me.

_Okaaaay. That was weird. _

[It must be her gift.]

"We are surely going to be the best of friends!" Alice suddenly exclaimed at me.

Just then, I noticed everyone was looking at our direction. I heard them whispering, talking about Alice and I's new found friendship.

_I just keep getting more and more attention. Great. _

[*Sniff* The lass made her first friend.]

_Stop being dramatic. _

[I'm being happy on your behalf since you're too shy to admit it.]

"Really? How are you so sure?" I asked.

"I just know. Trust me, Bella Swan," she told me with a wide grin. "I already have plans in mind."

Somehow, a part of me started to regret. My gaze couldn't help landing on Rosalie. She was watching our interaction, obviously not happy about it.

[She looks rather angry at you, lass.]

_I can see that. I really do think she hates me. I wonder why? _

[You poor, lass.]

I don't know why I felt rather sad and nervous under her burning gaze. Well, I guess it's normal to not want to be hated.

It was good timing the teacher walked in. I could finally focus on somewhere else although the burning gaze shot my way certainly still bothersome. Surprisingly, our art teacher was Ms. Keller. I immediately cheered up.

The class was relatively chill. I had a good time listening to Ms. Keller teach us techniques and tips on drawing. I tried to follow along as she taught us, earning me compliments from Alice, much to my embarrassment.

I sighed in relief as the bell finally rang. I could finally go home and relax.

As I was about to get up, a melodious voice spoke to me.

"Stay."

It was Rosalie.

I was about to speak up but she spoke again, this time to Alice.

"You go first."

"But!"

"Alice, go," Rosalie commanded.

Alice groaned, pointing at Rosalie as she warned her, "You better not hurt my new best friend!" She then turned to me. "Don't worry. She won't hurt you."

"No promises," Rosalie interjected.

Alice glared at her.

"Fine. I promise," Rosalie relented.

"Promise what?" Alice asked again.

"I won't hurt your 'best friend'," Rosalie reluctantly replied with a groan.

"Okay then. You two have a nice chat. Bye, Bella. See you tomorrow!"

And with that Alice left us. I suddenly felt myself panic. It was just the two of us now and I did not know what to expect. Did she find out about me? Was she going to kill me? Grim thoughts went through my head.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Rosalie suddenly asked me.

I furrowed my brows.

"Intentions? I don't-"

"Alice is too quick to warm up to new people but I don't. I don't trust you," she frankly told me. "And so does my other siblings."

"I don't have any bad intentions if that's what you're worried about," I clarified. "I just got here. I don't remember doing anything wrong to you guys."

"I don't care, Swan. Just keep away from my family. Keep away from Alice," she literally growled at me.

I felt my anger raging inside of me. This was too unreasonable.

_What the hell?!_

"I get that you're being protective but you have no right to decide for Alice nor for your other family members," I shot back. "She was the one who initiated it in the first place and I've come to like her too. So 'NO', I'm not going to do as you say. We're friends now so you'll just have to suck it up."

She just looked at me after my outburst.

She smirked.

I felt my heart race.

_I'm fucked. _

[That you are, lass.]

"You've certainly got balls, Swan," she sneered.

"Thanks for noticing. That's my dick," I couldn't help retort. I mean in this situation, might as well, right?

[Oh! Good one, lass.]

I was unexpectedly rewarded with a laugh. AN ACTUAL LAUGH. I watched, amazed and mesmerized at the rare sight. I'm pretty sure it's a 'rare sight' because she's been nothing but cold and aloof in all of our encounters though few.

I felt my heart race for no apparent reason as I continued to stare. Okay, that's a lie because we all know the reason.

After she calmed down, her usual glare had returned.

"I'm watching you, Swan."

She didn't say anymore and walked away.

And that was very much how my first day of school ended.


	5. Chapter 5

After that day, I had to endure being constantly watched by a group of vampires with golden eyes. They kept at it whenever I was within their range of vision. I felt a little bit annoyed being under surveillance when I'm in school. I had Cullens attending half of my classes, Edward in Biology, Rosalie and Alice in Art, Jasper in History, and Emmett in P.E.

They didn't outright bother me but I'm beginning to think that's better than them keeping an eye on me like some sort of criminal. Then again, I couldn't exactly come out and say 'Please stop staring.' because that's going to create all sorts of rumors in this school. Nope. Don't want any of that drama.

Alice kept talking to me, ignoring her other siblings' warnings. I couldn't help but raise a brow at how this tiny vampire could stand up against her siblings who towered over her. It was amusing to say the least, to watch her arguing with animated gestures towards her siblings and make a dramatic exit afterwards. I was beginning to think about what sort of arguments we'll be having in the future, sighing knowing she'll most probably get her way in the end.

I found myself liking her more and more even though we couldn't be more opposite from each other. Her energy is a fine contrast to my own laidback energy. It shocked Eric and his friends, Jessica the most, when they saw me casually talking with Alice in school my second day in Forks High School. I shrugged it off and told them we just happened to meet and talk.

My newfound friendship with Alice has made me the center of attention, not that I wasn't before, but now I have them all really curious about me. I could only suck it up and endure my popularity. I couldn't be bothered keeping a low profile anymore because that plan was a bust since the day I got to Forks apparently. Thanks, Charlie.

It's been a week since I started school and entering my second week with not much of a problem, except for what I mentioned previously. I've adjusted well living with Charlie and I've made new friends. Well...can't really be sure about the others but I certainly liked Angela and Eric so far aside from Alice.

I saw Alice waving as I drove my truck into the school parking lot. This is our new morning routine now. We'd wait on each other in the parking lot depending on who arrives first, then I'd walk her to class or vice versa.

"Good morning, Tiny," I greeted her as she came to meet me halfway.

Alice seemed to take offense at my greeting.

"I am not tiny!" Alice replied indignantly.

"Hmmm? What was that? We can't hear you from all the way down there," Emmett suddenly interjected.

I was a little surprised when I saw him walking behind Alice when she approached me.

"Haha very original of you," Alice shot back as she crossed her arms.

Emmett and I both looked at each other and shared a laugh. It was nice. I found Emmett to be particularly friendly towards me as well. At first I was intimidated by his large build, but he was actually quite the jokester based on the conversations I happen to overhear from their table.

"I know what can fix that," Emmett said.

He picked up Alice effortlessly and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you big troll!" Alice squealed as she struggled to get free.

"What? Too high for you?" Emmett replied. He then turned to me, "Wanna feel tall too?"

I immediately took a few steps back.

"No, thanks, Brother Bear."

"Brother Bear, huh. I like it," he chuckled. "Walk with me?"

I nodded and followed them inside. As we left the parking lot, I sneaked a glance at the other Cullens who were watching a few meters away where they were parked. Edward and Rosalie didn't seem too happy about it and Jasper looked longingly at Alice.

I caught Rosalie's gaze by chance and waved at her, mouthing a 'Good morning'. As expected, she scowled at me. She huffed and quickly walked towards the school, leaving Edward and Jasper. The two followed her shortly, sparing one more glance in our direction as they left.

I smirked.

I caught Alice and Emmett looking at me strangely. I guess they saw the whole exchange between us.

"Oh Bella. Has no one ever told you not to poke the lion?" Alice tsked.

"Isn't it supposed to be 'don't poke the bear'?" I asked confused.

"Nope. Bear's already taken," Emmett said, pointing at himself.

"Okay," I drawled. "But I really have no idea what you're talking about."

[You liar hahahahaha.]

After that encounter on my first day, I made it a mission to get on Rosalie's good side. Did I think it was a ridiculous idea? Yes. But so is choosing to be friends with a vampire. And yet, here we are.

My main motivation is to make her laugh or at least smile again. That scene has been stuck in my head ever since.

Okay.

Fine.

Maybe I also lowkey like it that it annoys her. That _I _annoy her. Even just the act of smiling and waving at her seemed to tick her off. I never thought acting all friendly could be used in such a taunting way. At the same time, it kinda hurt how my being friendly would be received badly. After all, I really meant no harm to the Cullens. That would just bring me more trouble.

[Hahahaha aren't you too desperate for her attention, lass?]

_What?! No! I just like that I piss her off. _

[Because you want her attention.]

_Of course not. _

[Hahahahahaha whatever you say, lass.]

It irked me how he said it. Of course I'm not desperate for her attention. That would be crazy! Why would I even want her - a vampire's - attention? That's the last thing I want right now.

Anyways, I matched Emmett's pace as we walked along the halls. Alice had given up and resorted to pouting and glaring at me for not helping her. We were certainly a sight to behold for the other students.

I sighed.

I was definitely not looking forward to lunch today.

Ever since I became friends with Alice, Jessica made a total 180 from her glaring at me to personally inviting me to their table as if the events from my first day didn't happen. She made it hard to decline as she would pull me by my arm and lead me to their table.

She asked me multiple questions like how I was friends with Alice; if I'm friends with the other Cullens too; and how I got close to them. She wouldn't believe me when I told her we happened to meet by chance and talked and that I was only friendly with Alice. She wasn't satisfied with any of my answers much to her frustration and to my delight.

Lauren was still her snobby self and acted like I didn't exist which was fine by me. She would only acknowledge my presence whenever Tyler would start talking to me. She would suddenly speak to him or randomly ask me a question whose answer she wasn't even interested in. Well, that certainly wasn't hard to figure out. It was obvious, even to me, that Lauren had a thing for Tyler. And, it might be a bit presumptuous of me, but I think she doesn't like me because of the attention everyone was giving me, Tyler included. She might be jealous because she likes to bask in people's attention, unlike me.

By all means, take all the attention away from me.

I can't say Jessica was any better since she seems to hang around me for the same thing. That's the only explanation I could come up with her sudden change of attitude towards me after what I said to her my first day.

I didn't have any problems with Tyler in particular but at the same time, I didn't see myself getting close with him either. Too much of a jock and he had a bit of a superiority complex going on.

As for Mike, I can barely stand him. He's nice. A little bit too nice and I didn't like the way he looked at me. Angela laughed in my face when I mentioned it to her.

_"He obviously likes you, Bella." _

_My eyes widened. _

_"And it seems to be one-sided," Angela added as she saw my reaction. "You can't honestly tell me you haven't noticed?" _

_"I didn't think it was like that. I thought he was just a weirdly nice guy." _

_"Oh, Bella. Most of the time, boys are 'weirdly nice' for a reason," Angela said with a shake of her head. "They want in your pants," she pointed out, gesturing to my pants. _

_My jaw dropped. I couldn't see her but I could hear Alice laughing just around the corner. _

_"Is it so wrong to believe he's just being a good friend?" _

_"How nice to be this oblivious," Angela teased. "Remember that teens at this age are all just running on hormones." _

_"So what do I do?" I asked with exasperation. _

_"That's up to you." _

_"But...it's not like I can just go up and reject him without him actually confessing. People might say I think too highly of myself." _

_"Ignorance is bliss, Bella. You can just ignore it for now and wait until he outright tells you and then you can reject him." _

_I raised a brow at her. _

_"Are you really his friend? Shouldn't you be like setting us up like his wingman or something?" _

_"You're my friend too," she told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. _

_I felt touched and I don't mean just in the physical sense. _

_"Mike is an overall good guy. But, I also want what's best for you and he ain't it, girl." _

_I decided right then that Angela was my best person in Forks (after Alice of course or else she'll throw a fit). _

I valued Angela's presence during lunch. I felt like I had a comrade. We were similar in terms of how we were the type to just listen, occasionally adding to the conversation.

Eric was also nice. A bit nosy at times but not as much as Jessica. I appreciated his efforts to always make sure to add me to the conversation. In return, I answered additional questions he could put in the newspaper.

The day went by in a flash, not that I minded, as I finally found myself in my favorite class.

"Today, we're gonna pause with my information dump about the various periods and art styles. Today I just want you to freely draw or paint whatever you want. It can be anything you want - yes, even nude - as long as it's not offensive," Ms. Keller sternly warned. "And at the end of the school year, we'll see how much you've improved."

A student raised his hand.

"What if we're not good at drawing?"

Ms. Keller smiled.

"That's alright. I just want to see you how much you'll improve," she kindly replied.

"What if we don't improve?"

Ms. Keller chuckled at that.

"There's more to art than simply being good at it. It's more of a medium for us to convey ideas and feelings," Ms. Keller explained. "Did you ever see a portrait by Picasso and not go 'that's not what people look in real life'? An abstract painting and think 'it's just random splashes of color'?"

The class nodded.

"And yet somehow they are still able to capture people's attention," Ms. Keller shrug. "I'm sure you're already stressed with your other classes so I want you all to think of this class as some sort of therapy. Express your joy, grief, and anger through art and I assure you it's quite cathartic. A less violent approach."

She winked.

"Now then, take out your supplies and you may start anytime. You'll have to submit to me your work, finished or not."

And with that, Ms. Keller sat behind her desk and left us to work.

I saw Alice enthusiastically start drawing, clothes I assume. I sneaked a glance at Rosalie and saw her sketching what seemed like a forest.

Turning to my own canvas, I stared blankly at it, having no idea what I wanted to draw. I always had a problem coming up with a subject on my own. That's why I usually looked or waited for inspiration to hit me first.

After a few minutes, I still had nothing.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and began thinking. I racked my brain for any inspiration. Anything at all that has spiked intrigue in me as of late.

Opening my eyes, my hand picked up a pencil and started sketching on my canvas. I was in a trance like state, my eyes locked onto my canvas and just letting my hand move on its own accord.

Eyes.

Nose.

Lips.

Cheeks.

Hair.

Slowly it formed a familiar face. It was far from perfect compared to real life.

It had to be perfect.

A groan escaped my lips as I felt my frustration.

[Lass! Lass!]

_WHAT?! _

[I've been trying to call you for a while now but it seems you've blocked me.]

_Huh? _

[Anyways, it's too late to hide it now, lass.]

"Well well well. It seems like you've found your muse, Ms. Swan," I heard Ms. Keller say behind me.

I twisted my head around to look up at her. She was smirking at me then her gaze fell onto my drawing.

"What?" I let out, turning around as well to look at my drawing.

_I...did that? _

[You did. You were so focused too.]

It was a good thing I was seated at the back of the class so my classmates could only look back from their seats and watch with curiosity. However…

I glanced sideways.

Alice was visibly amused at the situation as she met my gaze with a grin. Behind her, I saw Rosalie looking at me...well looking at me. I couldn't really get a read on her.

_Is she creeped out?! I bet she's creeped out. _

Looking at my work, it was just a rough sketch but it was detailed enough that you could obviously tell it was a portrait of Rosalie. There was no mistaking it no matter how you look at my drawing.

I felt my face turning bright red. I just wanted the ground to swallow me whole at that moment.

What the hell was I doing?!

After complimenting me, Ms. Keller then left and went to check on the other students' work. Meanwhile, I quickly ripped out my drawing, desperately trying to hide it, even though I was already caught. As I was just about to crumple it up, Alice quickly - a little bit too fast for a 'human' - took it from my hands.

"I'll take it if you don't want it," Alice told me. "It's such a waste if you're just gonna throw it away."

I didn't think she'd let me take it back even if I fought for it so I just let her have it and wait for an opportunity. But, I watched her roll it up and placed it in her bag then move her bag some distance away from me so I couldn't reach for it. Alice smiled at me as if knowing that I'd take the chance to steal it back if I could.

Huffing a sigh, I gave up.

I quickly began sketching another one, ignoring the burning gaze shot my way by the other vampire. Unlike my first sketch, my second one was that of the city landscape of Phoenix. When I submitted my work, Ms. Keller shot me a curious glance. I shrugged awkwardly smiled at her and left without a word.

I needed to get out of there.

"Bella! Wait up!"

_Shit. I forgot about, Alice _.

"Sorry, Ali. I really need to go somewhere!" I shouted back.

"You aren't trying to run away because you're embarrassed right?"

I stopped in my tracks. I looked back and saw her standing a few feet from me with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Just then, I saw Rosalie walk out of the room and approach in our direction.

"Of course not," I quickly denied. "See you tomorrow, Tiny!"

I waved her goodbye and ran the fuck out of there.

[I don't think there's anything to be embarrassed about, lass. I would think people would even find it romantic.]

_Romantic? No way. They would definitely think it's creepy. Shit. How am I supposed to face her ever again? She must think I'm weird on top of hating me. _

[Hahahahahaha I doubt that's the most creepy thing she's ever seen, lass.]

That did not make me feel any better.

_She must think I have a crush on her like all the other kids in school. _

[Are you?]

_No! I was having trouble thinking what to draw earlier. I mean, I guess I unconsciously drew her because I think she'd be a beautiful subject. Yeah. That's probably it. She piqued my interest so I drew her. _

[Oh, lass. I do pity you.]

I wouldn't hear any of what he had to say as I just focused on driving away from school.


	6. Chapter 6

After that incident, I avoided Rosalie like the plague. No more 'good mornings' or taunts. I still felt so fucking embarrassed with myself. I mean, it would have been fine if it was just me but the person herself had seen it too.

Thankfully, it's finally the weekend and I could relax. I didn't need to keep an eye (or ear) out for her every time I walked the halls in school.

"What are your plans this weekend?" Alice asked me as we walked to the parking lot.

"I'm gonna hangout with Jacob tomorrow," I answered.

"Jacob? Is he your boyfriend?"

"What?! No!" I immediately denied. "He's just a friend. I'm going to La Push to meet with him."

Alice suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"He lives in the reservation?"

_Shit. I forgot about that. _

"Uh yeah. I've visited a couple of times when I was a kid. Charlie is friends with his dad," I explained.

"Oh."

[She at least doesn't seem to be angry.]

_Not quite happy either. _

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She smiled up at me, shaking her head.

"Nothing. Just...stay safe okay," she said. "Just call me if anything happens. I'll answer right away." She said the last part all too seriously.

If it was anyone else, they'd probably think nothing of it. However, I'm pretty sure there was another meaning to her words. Most likely, it concerned the shifters. I'm reminded how unwelcoming they were last time. She must be worried about them.

My gaze softened.

"Sure. I will," I answered. Looking at her still worried expression, I said, "Stop worrying too much, Tiny." I ruffled her hair much to her annoyance.

Though she complained about my previous action, her smile had returned and she continued to escort me to my truck.

[The tiny vampire is concerned about you.]

_Yeah. She's sweet, isn't she? _

[Quite. I've taken a liking to her. You've made a good friend.]

As I watched Alice's back as she walked to her siblings, I gave a faint smile. I've began to trust that the Cullens meant no harm based on my observations. They were trying hard to blend in with the population. I can't really see any other reason why they would purposely go to school and work among humans if not to blend in. Well, as much as they can anyways. They still stick out like shiny diamonds among rocks.

* * *

"Bella!" he called out to me.

He was jogging in my direction, slowing down as he neared. After parking my truck, I met him halfway.

"Hey, Jake," I greeted. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well...we could go to the beach, play some video games, watch movies...I know it's lame, right?" he looked down in embarrassment.

"What? No way. That sounds fine with me. I've never been the outdoors type of gal anyways."

He immediately perked up.

I followed his lead as he took me to the beach, this time some distance further away from our last encounter with the other tribe members. We spent a few hours on the beach, competing against each other on who will build a better sand castle. In the end, we both got wet playing in the water as we tried to sabotage each other by splashing water on each other's castle.

Billy laughed at us when we got to his house all wet. He quickly let us in and told us to shower. Jacob lent me some of his clothes, which as expected was baggy on me. After we were all dried up, he set up his console and we played for a while before realizing we were a little tired from our activities earlier. We decided to just relax and watch a movie instead.

"So how's school been going for you?" he suddenly asked.

"It's alright I guess."

"Made any new friends?"

"Surprisingly, I have," I said. I then began telling him about my first day. Deciding to test the waters, I also mentioned befriending Alice and meeting the Cullens.

I noticed he seemed to freeze at the mention of them.

"Bella, don't go anywhere near them. They're dangerous," Jacob told me.

"What so dangerous about them? Alice is really nice."

"Bella, just don't. It's for the better if you don't involve yourself with any of them."

"Tell me one good reason why? I've never seen them harm anyone."

I already know what they are but I wanted to know what Jacob knew of them. Jacob looked troubled over what to say to me.

"I-I can't really tell you anything as much as I want to, Bella. It's against the rules," he told me. "There are legends in our tribe about the Cold Ones. The Cullens they..." he didn't continue.

"The Cold Ones?" I asked.

"That's what the elders call them. Just...just keep away from them, Bella," Jacob warned. "They're very dangerous."

I had to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about. I agree they're not completely harmless being vampires and all but I couldn't completely agree either. Not after becoming friends with Alice and observing the Cullens for myself.

"I'll promise to be careful," I said nonchalantly.

He didn't seem to accept my laidback reply.

"Bella-" he tried to reason with me again.

"Jake," I cut him off. "I'll be careful."

We stared at each other, neither of us wavering.

Seeing that I wasn't going to back down, he sighed and leaned back onto the couch and we continued watching the movie. After the movie, I told him it's about time I get going. I thought it was for the best I left since it seemed I've put a downer on the mood. I can tell he's been upset since I mentioned the Cullens.

"I'm just saying this for your own good, Bella. Stay away from the Cullens," he warned me once again as he walked me to my truck.

I rolled my eyes at that. I quickly got in my truck, closing the door, and poked my head out to look at him.

"And I'm saying, it's my choice who I want to be friends with," I replied.

I watched as he looked at me with a complicated expression. He tried to say something back but in the end chose not to and bid me goodbye instead. I was relieved. I thought we were going to fight over this issue but it seems he can't justify himself.

[I can tell that one is a good boy.]

_Yeah. I can understand his intentions. You think he could've told me what he knew if I pushed harder? _

[I don't think so. It's unfortunate because it seems to be against their rules.]

_Too bad, huh. But in any case, normally, no one would even really believe in vampires. _

[That's true but I doubt they would risk it. Anyways, lass, it might be helpful to check on their history. We might be able to find out more on the shifters and possibly on these golden eyed vampires.]

_That's actually a great idea. _

I checked out books from the local library regarding the Quileute Tribe. Besides history, I opted to read on their legends too. I spent the night reading on the tribe. I learned that the colonizers had said they had always been living in La Push and yet the natives of the Quileute Tribe themselves said they were not originally from there. They never mentioned where they originated.

[If I can haggard a guess, their ancestors probably moved here to avoid being directly involved in the war.]

_Why? I mean didn't they get abilities? _

[There were braver ones from the lot who fought together with our kind but there were also those who chose to avoid direct confrontation. They only used their abilities to guard and protect their people against enemies. I could understand their fears. After all, for generations humans had fallen prey to the vampires. That type of fear doesn't go away just because they had new abilities.]

I continued reading but there were no mentions of vampires or 'Cold Ones'. I picked another book, this time, it was regarding the legends surrounding the Quileute Tribe. I should have thought of this first. After all, legends are more closely related to the supernatural.

The short biography of the author said that he's actually part of the Quileute Tribe. Well, that certainly means I don't have to worry much about the accuracy of the legends in this book since it's written by one of the tribe members themselves.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I would've considered all of this as nonsense before I knew all about the supernatural beings currently residing in this part of Washington.

After reading, I felt a bit enlightened.

_So this isn't the first time the Cullens were here. _

[And it also mentions of a treaty.]

_It doesn't really go into detail about that. _

[Hmmm...this treaty. This town of yours must be outside of the shifters' jurisdiction.]

_What makes you say that?_

[I haven't seen any shifters here yet. Maybe they are isolated in that reservation of theirs. And, I can only guess, but this town must be the vampire's territory.]

_But would the shifters easily trust vampires? _

[True. We don't really know any specifics on the treaty so we can only guess.]

_I'm quite amazed that they've kept whatever treaty they have all these years. _

[Well these vampires don't seem interested in starting a war with the shifters. Otherwise, we should have already seen some fighting by now. Ah. It certainly does seem peaceful. This certainly reminds me of so so long ago.]

My brows furrowed deeper once I finished the book.

_There's nothing here that explains their eyes. Except for the treaty and the dangers they pose to their tribe, there's nothing much of the 'Cold Ones' written here. _

[You might find out if you get closer to the Cullens.]

_Okay stop. You make it sound like I had hidden motives from the start. _

[My bad. I apologize, lass. I know you're not the sort.]

_Anyways...can we continue my training tomorrow? My eyes are tired from all that reading. _

[I understand.]

* * *

"Shit!"

I jumped out the door and stared at my truck. I stared in despair as it wouldn't start and now I could even smell smoke coming out from the hood.

"Shit shit shit," I cursed.

I heard people laughing behind me which just added to my frustration.

And in that moment, I was too lost in my grief over my truck that I didn't notice not until I could no longer ignore the sound of an approaching engine. I slightly turned around to look behind me. My eyes widened as I saw Tyler's van rushing towards me.

In my perspective, everything moved in slow motion. I could probably dodge this but there were too many people around. How would I explain clumsy Bella dodging a van?

_Shit. _

I was panicking on what course of action to take but I was running out of time. I instead braced myself for impact, cursing inwardly at my bad luck. But just then, I felt a powerful force push me to the side, sparing me from being pinned in between the van and my truck. I felt the weight fall together with me as I landed on the ground. I fell hard, a groan escaping my throat from the pain.

I instinctively had my eyes closed when I waited for the van to hit me so I really had no idea what the hell just happened in the last three seconds.

As I opened my eyes, I had a sudden sensory overload.

I heard screams and shouting.

I smelled a sweet relaxing sent overwhelm me.

I felt something cold and hard, yet weirdly soft at the same time, on top of me.

And I saw a goddess who was propping herself on her hands, looking down on me.

I stared right back at her in a daze, trying to process my current state because this is really just a lot to take in all at once. Alice and even my lunch tablemates rushed over to check on me.

I was still a little out of it. Is this what they call 'in shock'?

[Are you okay, lass?]

_I...I think? _

[Well you're not dead yet.]

Rosalie quickly got off me and stood up but I stayed lying down on the ground. She furrowed her brows deeper as she knelt beside me and examined my unmoving body.

"Oh my god! Bella, are you alright?!" Alice yelled, kneeling beside Rosalie.

"Stop yelling," Rosalie hissed.

After finally coming out of my shock and finding my bearings, I suddenly sat up causing people around me to flinch. I felt a head rush, causing my vision to darken. I slightly winced, placing my hand on the back of my head, feeling a bump begin to form. Once my vision cleared up, I quickly tried to get up but a hand on my shoulder held me down.

"Don't."

I furrowed my brows at Rosalie.

"I feel fine," I told her.

She wouldn't budge and held me down.

The people who heard me looked incredulously at me. "Who would believe that?" must have been their collective thought.

"I called for an ambulance," Angela said. "They're coming so don't move until they get here, Bella."

"But I'm really fine," I protested.

Having this crowd around me made me want to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Do you not understand that you almost got hit by a car?!" Alice screeched.

_Ow! My ear! _

I winced at her volume.

"You're overreacting, Alice," I said calmly.

"What do you mean 'I'm overreacting'?! You almost died, Bella!"

"Alice, calm down. You're not helping with the situation," Jasper said as he knelt down and placed a hand on her back.

She immediately calmed down.

[Oh! This guy!]

_What now? _

[He's an empath!]

_A what now? _

[An empath. They are highly sensitive beings to other individuals' emotions and moods. But besides that, this vampire lad over here is also capable of injecting emotions into others which I find astounding!]

_Oh! That's pretty cool. Is that how he's calming down, Alice? _

[That's right.]

I gave up on arguing with them because I could understand their point of view on the situation. Sighing, I obediently stayed sitting on the ground as we waited for the ambulance. Tyler approached and profusely apologized to me and even volunteered to pay for any medical bills. I assured him I was alright, which again people didn't believe. Shockingly, Jessica appeared to be sincerely worried about me as she expressed her concerns. I secretly glanced at Angela to explain but she just shrugged. Eric and Mike also expressed their own concerns and Lauren...well it felt weird hearing such words from her (which didn't sound sincere at all). I guess she was probably here for the attention.

At first, most people kept their distance but slowly, more and more approached, some taking photos and videos of me.

_Shit. Can they not? _

Rosalie, who surprisingly stayed and was casually leaning against my damaged truck, glared at the crowd. That was all it took for the crowd to quickly disperse.

_Is that her ability? _

[I don't sense such thing from her.]

_Are you sure?_

[I'm sure, lass. That's just lassie's skill hahahahahaha.]

_I don't think she'd be happy if she knew you called her 'lassie'. _

[It's shorter than calling her vampire lass. I already call you lass so I'll call her lassie.]

_She has a name, you know? _

[Too long. Besides, 'lassie' sounds a bit like her name, doesn't it?]

I sighed in relief when the ambulance finally came. Never thought I'd dub an ambulance as my 'knight in shining armor' who will finally take me away.

Surprisingly, it was Dr. Carlisle Cullen who took charge of me when they delivered me to the hospital. As expected, he was a looker. How lucky for the staff and patients. Sadly he's already married. He was even really nice and kind to me while still keeping it professional. Thinking back to my meeting with Esme, I found them to be quite the nice pair.

"You appear to be fine outside. Just some scrapes and minor bruises," he informed me. "However, I would like it if you take it easy for a while, Ms. Swan. You might have a concussion after hitting your head when you fell."

"How did you know I hit my head?"

Dr. Cullen smiled at me.

"My daughter called and filled me in with the details. She told me you might have hit your head too hard."

"Oh. Alice just worries too much. I feel fine, Dr. Cullen. Really."

His smile got wider.

"It was Rosalie actually."

Okay now I was in shock once again. That's twice in one day.

"I understand you feel fine right now, Ms. Swan. However, I would still like it if you don't overexert yourself in the next couple of days as a precaution. If you feel that there is anything wrong, don't ignore it and immediately come see me," he said in a serious tone.

I nodded.

"Will do, doc. But why does it feel like I'm getting special treatment? I'm sure you have plenty of patients other than me."

He smiled kindly at me.

"Of course, I'll still prioritize my patients. But, I wouldn't mind just giving you a quick checkup. After all, it's the least I could do. Alice seems to have taken a great liking towards you. As a father, I like seeing my daughter happy."

I suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Uhh I like her too. She's a great friend even though we haven't really known each other that long," I said.

"That's certainly good to hear."

Just then, Charlie came bursting through the doors.

"Bella, are you okay?!"

Placing my index finger over my lips, I made a shushing sound.

"There are other patients here."

Looking around and seeing said other patients staring at him, he quickly composed himself.

Clearing his throat, he asked me again, this time in a quieter voice.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Charlie," I replied.

"Is she really, doctor?" Charlie asked Dr. Cullen.

"She has a bump on her head and some scrapes. She may seem fine right now but I'd like it if you kept an eye on Ms. Swan for a few days just in case. She might have a concussion," Dr. Cullen repeated what he told me.

They talked for a while, Dr. Cullen giving him a quick explanation of what to do. Basically, he just wanted me to get some bed rest. We thanked Dr. Cullen before we left.

As we walked towards the exit, I took a glance at Charlie. He looked really upset.

"I swear, I'll deal with that Tyler boy," he grumbled under his breath.

"Charlie, stop. It was an accident," I quickly told him.

"He almost hit you, Bella! You could have died," he exclaimed, earning us quite a few looks. "I can't just let it slide."

Grabbing him by his shoulders, I turned him over to make him look at me.

"Look at me, Charlie," I told him. "I'm still here. I'm still alive."

"I could have lost you, Bella," Charlie murmured. "You just got here and I could have lost you. Permanently this time."

My gaze softened.

"You haven't. I'm here, Charlie," I said.

I stepped forward and hugged him. Somehow, it was slightly funny how I'm the one trying to comfort my old man when I was the one who was just in an accident.

"I should at least take his license," Charlie grumbled.

I let out a snort.

I didn't say anymore since it seemed like he was adamant not to let Tyler off unharmed.

Just as we got out of the hospital, I saw a familiar yellow Porsche. I saw Alice quickly get out and ran towards me.

"A friend of yours?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

"Bella!" Alice called out.

Before I could even greet her back, she had enveloped me in a tight hug. Too tight. I almost fell back because of the force from how fast she was running towards me.

"Oof!"

"Are you okay? Did Carlisle check up on you? Do you need medicine?" came her barrage of questions.

"Hurts...can't...breathe...Alice get...off," I tried to say.

Realizing I was in pain, she quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

She looked particularly scared as she eyed me. She must have just realized she was hugging me too hard.

"It's okay. Doc, said I'm fine so don't worry," I assured her.

"Bella," Charlie said, looking at me pointedly.

I sighed.

"Fine. He also said I might have a concussion so I need to take some rest and not exert myself for the next few days."

"That's good to hear."

Realizing I haven't introduced them yet, I quickly cleared my throat.

"Charlie, this is Alice Cullen. Alice this is my dad, Charlie."

A silence fell between us three.

Alice pouted at me.

"That's it?" Alice sighed. She then turned to Charlie and smiled. "We haven't been formally introduced but my name is Alice Cullen. I'm Bella's best friend and I am so delighted to meet you, Chief Swan."

Charlie returned her smile and introduced himself.

"Delighted to meet you too, Alice. I'm Bella's…," he glanced at me for a second before continuing. "..dad."

I was wondering why he was looking at me weirdly earlier. This is the first time I've ever referred to Charlie as 'dad' in front of him.

[You should call him that more frequently, lass.]

_I...it's weird. _

[You'll get used to it.]

After finishing their introductions, I told Charlie to go first and that I'll meet him in his car. He nodded which left me alone with Alice.

"Is your sister here?" I asked her.

She blinked at me before smiling at me.

"She is actually."

"Mind if I talk to her?"

"Not at all. I'll wait over here and let you guys talk alone."

I scoffed inside.

_I'm sure she can still hear us from this distance. _

I approached the car, walking towards the driver's window. I softly knocked on the tinted glass.

Nothing.

I knocked again.

Still nothing.

As I was about to knock again, the window slowly went down, revealing a scowling Rosalie.

"Stop that," was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "You're dirtying my window."

"You wouldn't open," I shot back. "I'll clean it if you want."

She let out a huff.

"What do you want, Swan?"

Thinking for a bit, I risked myself by saying, "I couldn't help but notice how you got to me so fast."

[Why would you say that, lass?]

_Just throwing it in there. I mean, it's normal I'd be suspicious, right? _

I felt her gaze turning colder and apprehensive at my statement. Instead of probing her further on the subject, I asked a question instead.

"Do you hate me?"

At my sudden question, she became confused. She pressed her lips together in a thin line. It took a while before she replied.

"I don't."

A grin slowly formed on my face.

Seeing that, Rosalie glared at me.

"But it doesn't mean I like you," she quickly added. "Stop smiling, Swan."

"Hmmm? Am I?" I feigned ignorance. I even patted my cheeks to check.

I still continued to grin while she coldly glared at me.

"That aside, I just really came here to say thanks." I replaced my grin with a sincere smile. "Thank you for saving me, Rosalie."

Her glaring expression turned stoic. We stared at each other for what felt like a long time but it was only for a few seconds.

"This still doesn't mean I like you," repeated.

"I know," I said. "So this means I owe you, right?"

Her lips curled up into a sneer.

"What could you possibly give me in return, Swan?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," I replied with a shrug. I slowly walked backwards, then pulling my hand in a calling gesture. "Call me if you think of something."

I then turned around and walked back to where Alice was standing with her back towards me. I rolled my eyes at her knowing that she probably eavesdropped on our whole conversation.

[Well well well. It seems like you have it in you after all.]

_Stop it. I was so nervous. I'm pretty sure she could hear how fast my heart was beating the whole time. _

[You certainly didn't act like it.]

_I'm surprised at myself too. _

Hearing my approaching footsteps, Alice turned around to face me.

"So how did it go? Did you have a good talk?" she asked me.

"As good as any conversation I was hoping for with your sister," I said with a chuckle. "I'll be going ahead. Charlie still needs to go back to the station."

Alice she nodded.

"Take care, okay?"

"I will."

She hugged me, this time not so tight, before we bid each other goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

I got a call from Renee once I got home.

I hesitated to answer my phone but I knew she'd just keep calling. It was better to get over with it quickly.

"Hello?"

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

I had to pull my phone away from my ear at the sheer volume of her voice.

"I'm fine, mom."

"Are you really?! What did the doctor say?!"

"Calm down. Come on, breathe with me. Take a deep breath in...and exhale. One more time."

Once she relaxed a bit, I continued to fill her in with the details of what had happened. She was abnormally silent after I finished.

Well this is surprising.

I figured she'd be freaking out a lot more just like earlier. Based on personalities, she was more expressive and open. On the other hand, I was more of a recluse and private person.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "I would have thought you'd be more distressed."

"Of course I am! The thought of losing you I can't-"

I waited for her to finish.

"I'm so sorry," Renee suddenly apologized. "Bella, I realize that I haven't been such a good mother to you. This short time you've been away, I've noticed how much responsibility you've shouldered over these years."

"I wanted to help," I replied. "You don't have to apologize."

Growing up, Renee had become more like a friend but I acknowledged how hard she worked to provide for me and be a mom. To help ease some of her burden, I was forced to mature quickly and take responsibility over the house.

I took care of the bills. I helped her with taxes. I also took up cooking (cutting myself and setting fires here and there). I helped as much as I could since Renee got busier ever since she got a full time job as a teacher.

My early maturity made my interaction less than that of a mother and child. I found myself scolding and taking care of Renee a lot of times. She was the optimistic happy go lucky type which led to some irresponsible decisions on her part. In contrast, I was more pessimistic and was in charge of dissuading her out of said irresponsible decisions.

I didn't mind taking that much responsibility at such an early age. It made me more independent as a person. I mean I could do taxes now which is very useful stuff.

Now back to my current phone call.

"Of course I have to! You nearly died today. When Charlie called me earlier, I almost fainted. I couldn't stomach the fact I wouldn't have been able to tell you how sorry I am."

I could hear her begin to sob.

"Renee...mom. I'm alright. Still breathing," I comforted her. "You did your best for both of us. I understood that."

"God I'm so sorry, Bella," she cried over the phone.

"Shhhh. Stop feeling so sorry, mom."

At this point, I also felt myself getting emotional. It would be a lie if I said I was never envious of the other kids. But, when I was younger and I would come home from school to see Renee looking troubled as she scanned through the bills in the dining table, I told myself I didn't have time with such useless emotions.

"Trust me when I say I never resented you growing up," I assured her.

I listened as she continued to cry. I lied down on my bed and waited for her to calm down. It took a few minutes before she spoke to me again.

"I love you."

"I know," I softly replied. "I love you too."

"Charlie and I may have had our differences but I know for sure that he is a good man. I trust he'll treat you better than I have," she said.

"Mom-"

"Bella, please," she cut me off. "I hear you but it doesn't change the guilt I feel. You deserve better and I'm hoping Charlie will give you what I couldn't."

"I…," I bit my bottom lip then I continued to say, "Then let me at least tell you that it's all thanks to you that I grew up well. I mean, I didn't turn out too bad, did I?" I joked.

"Hmmm I'm not so sure," she joked back.

"Hey, you'd rather I'd have been rebellious?"

"Well if it got you to act more your age, then I wouldn't have minded," she answered honestly.

If she could see me right now, she'd see how incredulous my expression was. You would think parents would prefer not having a rebellious kid.

"Anyways, don't give me all the credit. You partly raised yourself too, you know?"

After that, I asked how she and Phil were doing. She told me they were doing great. She told me she was adjusting to moving around quite well and liked how she got the chance to travel around and sight see. In turn, she asked me about school and how I was adjusting. I told her a brief summary of what has happened so far. After I finished, she became silent afterwards.

"So are you dating any of the people you just mentioned?"

_I just knew this question would come up._

"Nope. I'm single as a pringle."

"Really? You're not even remotely interested in any of them? Not even that Jacob?"

"I told you no."

"Then what about this Alice?"

"Wha- absolutely not! She's already taken."

"..."

"..."

"Are you seriously just going to stay silent? I already brought it up so you can finally come out to me," she huffed in annoyance.

"You knew?" I spoke seconds later.

"I try to be open minded. One of my students came out to me which made me think of how I should prepare myself if you ever came out," she explained. "I saw a rainbow patch on one of your shirts while doing laundry one time," she continued. "It then got me thinking."

"I may have also seen you looking at pictures of Angelina Jolie on your computer by chance. I must say, I should have scolded you for looking at _such _pictures," she continued.

"Mom!"

[What pictures is she talking about, lass?]

_None of your business._

[I won't judge you, lass. I've had my fair share of appreciation of the human body.]

_Oh my god. Shut up._

"Thank god you at least have taste," she commented.

"Mom!"

She then rambled on and on about certain observations. I could only cover my face as I felt somewhat embarrassed. I would have liked to end the call right then and there.

"So?"

I sighed.

A chance has presented itself so...

"I'm straight...," I paused then continued, "..up gay."

I laughed to myself as I heard her groan.

"You are such a tease, Isabella Marie Swan."

"Pulling out the full name card, huh."

"Can't help it since you took this long to come out to me. I even had to initiate it. You really had to move all the way to Washington to tell me?" she complained. "Did I...did I do anything that made you uncomfortable? That made you not come out to me?"

"It's not like that, Renee. I just wasn't ready to come out to you yet," I explained. "Even though I thought you'd be cool with it...I still couldn't help feeling scared."

"Oh Bella."

"I did think you would have accepted me. It's just...I couldn't help thinking 'what if', you know?"

"For what it's worth, I'm telling you now that I do accept you. And I still I love you."

I felt my vision blur as I felt my eyes turn watery with tears. I let out a sniff. I quickly wiped my nose with the back of my hand as well as my cheek as the tears escaped my eyes.

"Thank you."

"Well, this phone call certainly turned into an emotional roller coaster," Renee remarked.

"I know, right?"

"Have you told Charlie yet? I can't imagine him reacting badly."

In my mind, I believed he wouldn't and I believe it even more that Renee said so herself. It made me feel relieved.

"Nah. Not yet. I was thinking I'd surprise him."

We shared a laugh.

"I'm glad to hear you're doing well and _making friends _over there. If I knew, I would have let you move there earlier," she said.

"I had friends there too," I defended myself. "And, it's not like I want to be rude by declining. At least, some of them are nice."

I was referring to the six people I sit with during lunch.

"Mhmmm. Just call me or tell Charlie if anyone bothers you, okay? I don't want anyone bullying you."

"I can take care of myself. Don't worry about it," I tried to assuage her worries.

"Let's talk again soon. I'm sorry our call took too long. You must be tired."

"It's fine. I was planning on sleeping afterwards. Tell Phil I sent my regards."

"Will do."

After telling each other 'bye' I hung up.

[That was certainly a pleasant chat with your mother. You should probably rest now.]

_Yeah._

As I laid there, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

Because of what happened, I became a hot topic in school once again.

I was starting to regret my decision to attend school today. I should have listened to Charlie and stayed home to rest. But I assured Charlie I was fine so he dropped me off at school.

I passed by my truck on the way. I could only sigh as I saw the large dent on it. Alice tried her best to cheer me up (god bless her).

I went through the whole day with so many stares shot my way. At lunch, Tyler spent the whole time apologizing to me again causing Lauren to give me the stink eye. Jessica happily told me that I'm the most popular kid in school now. I noticed some jealousy underneath her tone.

_I hope to god she won't do anything drastic to get attention._

[I won't be too surprised if she does, lass.]

Eric was all too happy he could add something to the newspaper, earning him a glare from Angela.

"You're taking advantage of someone's misfortune," Angela pointed out.

"But come on, Ange. It's been so long since we've had anything so newsworthy. Bella doesn't seem to mind," Eric argued.

I shrugged. It doesn't change the fact that I already got a lot of attention from the incident. At least someone would benefit from it.

"So what are you gonna do about your truck?" Mike asked.

"I'm still thinking about it."

"I'll help with the repairs as much as I can," Tyler suddenly said.

"Dude, it's fine. You've got your van to fix too, right?" I replied. "Besides, it was dead before you even crashed into it."

"But still…"

"Look, man. It was an accident. A lot of people saw your van slipping on that puddle from trying to avoid crashing into another car," I said. "I already accepted your apology."

"Okay. Thanks for being really chill about this, Bella," Tyler said, relaxing a bit in his seat. "So we cool then?"

He raised his fist towards me.

"We cool."

I grinned at him and bumped his fist.

Mike coughed at that moment.

"So Bella, how are you gonna come to school then?" he asked.

"Walk probably? Or maybe I'll ask Charlie for a ride until I get my car fixed."

I sighed.

_Should I ask Jacob? Then again, he did say he was still just an amateur._

"If you want, we could carpool to school together," Mike offered.

I widened my eyes at that.

It was a tempting offer but…just thinking about having to deal with his advances on the way to school was more than enough reason for me to reject.

"I'll think about it," I replied, although I already made up my mind.

He looked disappointed.

[Poor boy.]

"Guys, why don't we go to the beach at La Push this weekend? The weather forecast said it's gonna be relatively sunny," Eric said enthusiastically. "It'll be fun. What do you think?"

The others agreed, Jessica already talking to Lauren and Angela about going to buy swimsuits. They then turned to me. It's not that I didn't like the idea, I just wasn't looking forward to wearing a swimsuit.

I've been told a lot about how pale and thin I was. I looked frail to them. It didn't help that I was clumsy which only further establish their impression of me. I personally didn't mind how I looked but I was conscious of how others saw me. I'm not the most confident.

I smiled at the sudden thought of a certain senior of mine back in Phoenix who just graduated last year. She was the epitome of confidence and would say things to me that would never fail to help boost my self esteem even just a little bit.

Not wanting to be a killjoy, I agreed on the condition that I wasn't swimming. Thankfully, they didn't seem to mind.

Of course, Alice got wind of our trip (because she has super hearing). She quickly came to my side after our last class was dismissed and excitedly told me we were going shopping after school this Friday.

"I don't see the need for new swim suit," I told her.

"Oh come on, Bella. You're going to the beach! At least wear something appropriate," she argued.

"But I don't even plan on going in the water," I argued back.

"Then let's still buy you a swim suit. You never know, you might need it in the future."

I fixed my gaze on her for a moment.

"You just want to drag me to go shopping with you, don't you?"

She gaped at my accusation.

Placing a hand over her chest, she replied, "Why Bella, do I look like the type who would do that?"

"Yes," was my quick reply.

She grinned at me as she linked our arms together.

"See! You're getting to know me better," she said. "We are in desperate need of bonding between best friends, Bella. This is an opportunity to get to know each other better."

"And that means shopping?"

"Of course! This way I'll know your sizes. That'll make it easier for me to pick out clothes in the future."

"My sizes- what?! Why would you need my sizes?" I suddenly exclaimed. "Don't start getting weird ideas, Tiny," I warned.

She looked up, batting her eyes at me.

"Hmm? I'm not sure what you mean?"

I squinted my eyes in suspicion. She averted her eyes and we continued to walk out of school.

It was out of habit that I found myself standing in front of my truck.

"Sorry about your truck," Alice sympathized. "What do you plan on doing with it?"

"I want to get it fixed but I don't know any skilled mechanic around here who can. I'm not even sure if it's possible."

Alice simply smiled and told me to stay put. She then jogged over to her siblings who were waiting on her. It was out of my expectations that she would be dragging a reluctant Rosalie back with her.

Alice wouldn't let go as they now stood in front of me. Rosalie was staring daggers towards the both of us.

"I refuse," were the first words that came out of Rosalie's mouth.

Alice pouted at her.

"Come on, Rose. Do it for Bella, _my best friend _."

_I'm confused. What the fuck is happening?_

[You and me both.]

"I refuse," she repeated.

"Why not?" Alice complained.

"Would someone explain to me what exactly she's refusing to?" I interjected.

Turning her head to me, Alice answered, "She's a mechanic."

My brows raised all the way to my hairline as I switched between looking at Alice and Rosalie.

"You're shitting me, right?"

"I'm serious. My dear sister is one of the best mechanics there is," Alice said with pride.

_Well goddamn._

[Oho. Lassie got some skills of trade.]

"And I refuse," Rosalie repeated once again. "I'm saying this for everyone's benefit, just get rid of this eyesore of a truck. I'll happily dispose of it myself."

She smirked at me and then gazed at my truck.

My maternal suddenly instincts kicked in and I found myself raising my arms in a shielding gesture over my truck.

"You wouldn't dare."

Rosalie took a few steps to stand right in front of me, making me incline my head upwards to meet her gaze.

"You think I wouldn't?"

"Okay break it up!" Alice quickly got in between us and pulled us apart. "I can't have my sister and best friend fighting now."

"Did you really expect I would agree to this, Alice?" Rosalie asked her.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Rosalie. You've been looking for a new project, right? This is perfect," Alice pointed out. "I'm pretty sure you could restore this hunk of junk-"

"Hey!" I couldn't help but yell.

"-to its former glory."

Rosalie crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

The sisters continued to stare at each other for a while. I stood eyeing them both, not really sure what to say or do in that moment.

Rosalie then made a sidelong glance at my truck which made me anxious. I watched as she slowly circled my truck, looking at it up and down like she's inspecting a lab specimen. She would sometimes tilt her head to the side which I found oddly cute.

"She's gonna do it," Alice confidently spoke to me with a huge grin.

Rosalie quickly snapped her gaze towards us, frowning at her sister who continued to smile at her.

"It's not impossible," she stated.

"That means she can do it," Alice translated for me.

I felt a surge of happiness. I was so happy I didn't think through the words that came out of my mouth.

"How much are your services? Name your price," I said with so much enthusiasm.

Both of their gazes landed on me.

Absolute silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

I wouldn't have needed my acute hearing to hear the roaring belly laugh from Emmett who was with the other Cullen siblings on the other side of the parking lot.

"You're getting bolder with your words, Swan," Rosalie spoke, a familiar sneer shot my way.

"Bella dear, you sure do know your way with words," Alice added. She smirked at me, obviously amused.

I was a bit slow on the uptake as my confusion turned into panicked embarrassment.

"I wasn't- you know that's not what I meant!" I tried to defend myself.

"I don't like what you're insinuating about me, Swan," Rosalie said.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.]

_Oh come on. Not you too._

I got teased for a while.

After finally taking pity on me, Alice then brought us back on topic.

"So you'll do it?" Alice asked her sister.

Rosalie nodded and started to walk away.

"What about the payment?" I asked.

She stopped briefly to look over her shoulder.

"I'll make Alice send you an estimate once I'm done fully inspecting it."

She then continued to walk to her car.

_Wait- Oh god. How much is this gonna cost? I should've asked that first._

[Got you covered there, lass. Don't worry about it.]

_Really?! Are you sure?_

[Of course.]

In that moment, Emmett came with his jeep. He got off and started towing my truck with equipment he pulled out from the back of his jeep. My eyes widened in shock.

"Wait you're taking it now?"

"I sure am!" Emmett answered.

"Why does it feel like this was planned?" I spoke with suspicion.

Emmett chuckled.

"Tiny over here told me this could happen. I quickly volunteered to help your damsel self," he said complete with a bow.

Playing along, I bowed back and replied, "I appreciate the help, dear sir."

"It's my pleasure, ma'am," he replied with a goofy smile.

I felt a tug on my arm.

"Now come on. We'll take you home," Alice said as she pulled me along with her.

"What?"

"You're riding with us."

Again.

"What?"

I was lost but then I realized where this was going as she lead me to her yellow Porsche. Jasper was already seated on the passenger seat so I sat at the back.

I awkwardly greeted him which he returned with a stiff 'Hello'.

I didn't have to worry about awkward silence as Alice filled it in excited chatter about our supposed outing this Friday. I caught Jasper's gaze through the rear view mirror. He smiled slightly at me which I understood was out of sympathy.

I had to sigh.

[I can guess fixing up your truck will cost quite a sum.]

_Yeah. I can cancel it, you know? I don't wanna impose. I just got overly excited earlier._

[Not at all. I told you before, what's mine is yours.]

_Is it really okay for you to be saying that?_

[I wouldn't speak of it if I wasn't fine with it, lass. Now then, you'll need to get in contact with my person again.]


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG. Did you guys know that Taurus (Rosalie) and Virgo (Bella) are more compatible than Gemini (Edward) and Virgo? This makes me believe even more that Rosalie x Bella is the superior ship.**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Rosalie ignored him and continued to flip through her car catalog.

Edward ground his teeth.

"I ask you again, sister. What are you doing?"

Rosalie finally put down the catalog on her lap and met his glare with her own.

"What could you be talking about, brother?"

"I'm talking about how you seem to be getting friendly with the human! You saved her yesterday and earlier you were interacting with her in the parking lot. I thought you were on my side in this," he grumbled.

"And what side is that?" she asked in reply.

"The side that wants to protect this family. But there you were, joining Alice. You even agreed to that girl's request."

Her frown deepened.

"It's none of your business what I do. Let me ask you this, brother. Would you have preferred we let her bleed with you and Jasper around?"

Edward's face darkened.

Rosalie stood up at that moment and walked in his direction, stopping when she was near Edward to say, "Might I remind you that she's just a mere human. Carlisle even said so. You're more of a danger to her than she is to you."

"I'm a danger?! She is the danger! Our powers don't work on her. She's an unknown variable that could be a risk factor and force us to up and leave," Edward justified.

"And by that you mean you might end up attacking her, right?" Rosalie jeered. "She smells so good you can hardly resist."

"I...I can control myself," Edward argued.

Rosalie shot him a rather pitying look. She rarely sympathized with this brother of hers but it's understandable this time around. Bella Swan had such an alluring and appetizing smell they've all had to hunt more frequently these days.

"Admit it. She's not the problem here, is she?" Rosalie remarked.

Edward stayed silent as he pondered on her words.

Rosalie then added, "It doesn't mean I fully trust her either."

And with that, Rosalie left for her room where she could read her catalog in peace.

* * *

Alice ended up picking several other pieces of clothes for me. I felt like she just brought me along to be a mannequin. Fortunately, she was kind enough to consider my likes and dislikes in terms of color and style. So no bright pink or neon green and no frills either.

We've gone through multiple stores, leaving with several bags each time. My eyes bulged out of their eye sockets whenever I saw the total amount. Alice just shrugged it off as she waved her black card at me.

"Don't worry. It's my treat," Alice said. "This is an investment."

I frowned in confusion.

I didn't have time to contemplate as Alice pushed me towards the fitting room. This is the nth time and yet I haven't grown any less shy over undressing. My paranoid ass just can't help thinking about someone just bursting in through the door or curtain.

"Can we get something to eat after this? I'm getting a little hungry from all this shopping," I said.

"I promise these are the last ones," she said as she walked in and handed me dresses. "Try them and see how they fit."

"They're...dresses," I pointed out.

"Don't give me that look. You'll thank me one day when you find yourself in need of a good dress in the future."

Deciding not to argue and be done with it, I just nodded. After she left, I quickly slipped out of my clothes. There were three dresses which all came in different colors, dark blue, scarlet red, and black.

I tried the black one first.

It was a knee-length halter top dress. The dress was made of light flowy material from the waist down. I looked in the mirror and admitted to myself it didn't look too bad. However, I was feeling a bit conscious of my back being exposed.

[You look really nice. You should dress up like this more often. You'll have suitors lining up in no time.]

_Can't say I like the idea of 'a line of people'. I much prefer my comfy clothes. And, I only ever wear dresses for special occasions anyways._

[Then I hope such special occasions occur more often hahahaha.]

_Ugh. Please no. I find dresses a bit stuffy if I wear one too long._

"Are you done? I wanna see!" I heard Alice shout outside.

Rolling my eyes, I opened the door and stepped out. Alice squealed as she examined me, quickly taking photos before I could say anything. She then quickly pushed me back inside the fitting room to try on the next one.

I chose the dark blue dress next.

It was an off shoulder form-fitting dress stopping just mid thigh. It took me a bit some time as I tried to pull the dress lower. It wouldn't.

I got startled as Alice burst inside.

_Did I not lock the door?_

"What's taking so- OH MY GOD!"

She clapped in glee as she admired me through the mirror.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," I remarked as I clutched my chest. "What if I wasn't done changing yet?"

"I heard you zip all the way up so I was sure you were finished," was her cheeky reply. "But then you still hadn't come out."

I looked at her in disbelief, feeling a bit ticked off at her intrusive action.

"That's not an excuse, Tiny. You should at least knock first."

I relieved my annoyance by pinching her cheeks.

"Ow! Stop. I give I give! I'm sorry I got too excited."

I let go.

Of course I knew it didn't hurt one bit. But the way her face scrunched up in pain made it believable.

A+ for acting.

After 'recovering' she pulled out her phone, her eyes twinkling as she looked up at me. With her puppy eyes, I yielded and let her take photos again.

"I wish people could see how hot Bella Swan is," she commented.

She then looked up from her phone and smiled mischievously at me.

_I have a bad feeling. _

"Don't even think about it, Alice," I pointedly warned her. It was better to stop her right now. "No."

She pouted at me.

"Fine," she relented.

"Nice to know we have an understanding. Now get out so I can change."

As I was changing out of the blue dress, Alice called out from the outside.

"I'm going to check out a cute dress I just saw at the shop across from here. I'll be back quick I promise!"

She didn't even let me reply as I heard her quickly ran out.

I shrugged.

After I stripped off the blue dress, I held up the red dress in front of me. I couldn't help a blush on my cheeks as I saw the design. It was sleeveless floor-length dress with a plunging v-neck. The back was partly made out of a lace material which was transparent to show off the skin underneath. It extended to the sides of the dress in curved slits. This made it particularly sexy when viewed from the side.

(A/N: CTTO. I can't describe it well so search up: "Kristen Stewart Red Dress" LOL. I have no idea how to add pics here. AO3 has that option so I had no problems there)

I mulled over whether to try it or not.

I thought it was wise to quickly go through with it and satisfy Alice because I'm really feeling my hunger right now.

[Lass, I told you! You're quite beautiful.]

I ignored his compliment as I fixed the dress. Since I wasn't wearing a bra, the deep v-neck revealed a substantial amount of my cleavage. I couldn't help but be worried about my nipples possibly peeking out. It was highly possible because my breasts weren't particularly big so it wasn't a tight fit in that area. It would only take a slight pull of the dress and they would be on full display.

I tried looking at it from the side view.

_Holy shit._

I could practically see my boobs.

[I must say, clothes these days are getting quite daring.]

_True. I envy and, at the same time, admire people who are confident in themselves to wear what they want._

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I admit I looked good in it, but sadly I don't think I have the confidence to wear it.

[You can be one of those people too.]

_I wonder._

[We should probably work on your self-esteem too, lass.]

_Hahahahaha. I wonder if we'll get anywhere with that._

Realizing how bare my back felt, I tried to pull the zipper up.

_Uh-oh._

I wiggled it a few times but the zipper wouldn't budge. I could pull harder but I was afraid I might damage the dress. I saw the price tag earlier which made me all the more anxious and hesitant to pull on it.

I remembered Alice was just outside.

I knew she must have been back already since I have grown accustomed to their vampire scent.

"Alice, can you give me a hand?" I called out.

No response.

Weird.

"Alice?"

Still no response.

Furrowing my brows, I slightly opened the door. I tried but I couldn't really see enough the small crack. I decided to just open the door wider and get a quick look.

To my huge surprise, a familiar head of blonde hair greeted me. She was sitting with her long legs crossed and her head rested on her hand as she had her arm propped on the arm of the couch. A magazine was resting on her lap while her free hand flipped through the pages.

I could have pretended not to see her and just walk back into the fitting room but my luck is as bad as ever. She raised her head slightly, her cool gaze meeting mine. I smiled awkwardly in greeting. With the hand that I had over my chest, I unconsciously pulled up my dress to keep it from coming loose.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

I didn't miss the way she eyed me up and down. I could have sworn her eyes turned darker.

"Didn't she tell you?"

"Well...she did say she was going to the shop across. I just umm thought she would have returned by now."

"Well she's not."

Awkward silence.

She didn't shift her gaze away from me. I figured she was waiting for something. Maybe she was watching what I was going to do next.

"Ummm then I'll just…," I tried to say, pointing my thumb back at the fitting room.

As my I turned, I accidentally stepped on the dress.

"Shit," I swore.

I lost my balance.

I was falling.

Again.

I expected to meet with the floor, but a pair of cool hands managed to hold on to my shoulders and made me avoid my fate. I quickly steadied myself, pulling myself up so I was standing upright. She then let go, arching a brow at me.

I shot her a sheepish grin.

"Thanks," I said as I sighed in relief. "Again."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a hazard to yourself?" she asked me with a deep frown.

I couldn't help myself from laughing. I don't think she expected that as she seemed baffled at my reaction.

"That's actually an apt description of me," I replied.

After my laughter died down, I felt my embarrassment return.

"So uh I'll just go back in there," I tried to say as I turned around, successfully this time.

"Wait."

So I did.

I felt her approach me.

My senses tell me she was close, close enough I could vaguely feel her breath on my neck as she spoke. I gulped.

_Is she going to do something to me?_

The fact that I had my back to her made me feel even more anxious.

"Don't move."

I felt her tug on the zipper, which I've forgotten was stuck so my back was still in full view for everyone to see. I felt my face burning up even the tips of my ears were turning red.

_I can't believe I forgot about that._

After some light tugging, she got it free. I abruptly inhaled, as I felt her cool touch on my back as her hand moved my hair to the side. Her other hand then zipped my dress all the way up to my neck.

Though she finished, I didn't move.

Nor did she.

After zipping up my dress, that hand slid down to rest on my back.

"Do I make you nervous, Swan?" she spoke in a low voice.

I knew she could hear it. Her hand could feel the way my heart was beating right now.

"Umm yes," I answered honestly.

"That's good to hear," she remarked. "For a while there, I thought I've lost my touch."

As she finished, she quickly stepped away from me. I finally let out a breath I was holding.

In that moment, Alice came back, a shopping bag in hand. The moment she saw me, her eyes widened and came running to me.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!"

I slightly winced.

"Dude, lower your voice."

She didn't listen to me and continued gushing. The store employees and customers started looking our way which made me even more flustered on top of my early embarrassment.

She pleaded that we buy the dress but I told her 'No'. I reasoned with her that I don't see myself wearing it anytime soon in the future.

[Awww. But it's a nice dress.]

_Now you've decided to speak?_

[I was trying to enjoy the show.]

_*Hmph_

[Hahahahaha. Oh come now, lass. It was quite cute how red you've gotten. It matches the color of your dress.]

I decided to ignore him.

After a long time persuading Alice, we made a deal that instead of one dress, we'll get the other two dresses, the blue and black one, in exchange for not getting the red one.

I was so happy when it was finally done. My stomach was growling so much, Alice looked at me apologetically. I thought Rosalie was coming with us, but instead she went her separate way, taking along half of the shopping bags we had.

"I called her since we can't fit all of them in my car," Alice explained.

"And she agreed to come all the way here?"

"She's nicer than you think, Bella," Alice replied. "Though she needs a little persuasion sometimes."

I found it funny and at the same time felt guilty having Alice force herself to eat. I watched as she acted like she's enjoying her food which we both know she isn't. After a few bites, she left her food and instead started chatting me up again. After I finished mine, I asked if I could have hers if she was finished. She happily gave it to me.

_They really try hard._

[My old friend told me that for vampires, human food tastes so bland it almost tastes like nothing. They smell the same scents as we do but it doesn't smell appetizing to them. The worst part is that their bodies can't metabolize human food so they end up regurgitating everything.]

_Oh god. That's awful. _

I consider food to be one of the wonders of the world. So many different tastes and smells. So many combinations of ingredients to create countless recipes. I suddenly felt sad for the vampires who couldn't indulge in such joy.

[Well, they're different beings after all. Just as you enjoy different foods, vampires enjoy the taste of blood which differs from human to human.]

Okay I take back what I said about feeling sad for them. I thought people's blood would have tasted all the same.

_I wonder what mine tastes like?_

[Hahahaha. What a dangerous thought, lass.]

_Just curious. You told me my blood smelled...enticing._

[Just an observation. That Edward seemed to really have a rough time with you and yet he doesn't seem to have that problem with the other humans. Your class together must be torture hahahahahaha.]

_I can't believe I'm feeling bad for him._

"By the way, nothing bad happened between you two, right?" Alice asked me with a concerned expression. "Sorry I couldn't get back immediately."

"It's fine."

I shrugged.

"If she did or say anything remotely mean to you, I apologize on behalf of my sister," Alice said. "She's just a little..."

"Cold? Unfriendly?" I supplied.

"Something like that," she responded with a chuckle. "But I promise she's a good person so I hope you don't come to hate her."

I scrunched my brows at that.

Do I find her intimidating and hostile?

Yes.

So do I hate her?

No.

"I don't."

Alice smiled widely at my answer.

"And nothing happened. Don't worry too much."

[But something did happen.]

_Which I'd rather not share to save myself from further embarrassment._

"Really? Nothing happened?" she probed.

I have a nagging feeling that she knew what happened.

Soon after I finished eating, she drove us back to Forks and dropped me off.

Though I wasn't all that excited about shopping, Alice made good company so I overall enjoyed our time together.

Unfortunately, I got a text from the others saying we'd have to postpone our beach trip because Mike's car needed to undergo some inspection and repairs; Tyler's van was still under repair; Lauren's car couldn't fit all of us; and Jessica and Angela didn't have cars. My truck was out of the question of course.

It didn't bother me as much so I told them to just update me if we'll push through with this plan on a later date. Though I did feel a little bit irritated that my shopping trip was for nothing.

**Tiny Ali: Of course it's not for nothing! It just got postponed.**

**Me: Just saying. You did get out of your way to "help me".**

**Tiny Ali: I don't suppose those air quotes mean anything, do they?**

**Me: Think what you want. Anyways, still appreciate you "helping me".**

**Tiny Ali: I did help you out of the goodness of my heart.**

**Me: Right.**

**Me: Well good night. I'm tired.**

**Tiny Ali: Good night! Sleep well 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took me longer than usual to update. Was a bit busy and I was on the road for a while.**

* * *

[Nature truly is beautiful.]

_Agreed._

It still amazes me, seeing so much greenery. I loved the way light spilled down in streaks because of the foliage. I could hear plenty of wildlife around. I could smell the mix of damp soil and leafy smell in the air.

I was roaming around in the forest.

Yes.

You heard me. Roaming around in the forest. Alone. Surely, I should be at least terrified. A lone girl like me, defenseless and walking around in the middle of these woods.

Believe me, it's not a decision I did on a whim.

[There! That's would be a nice spot to hide.]

I turned in the direction of the waterfalls.

_The waterfalls?_

[Check behind it. I seem to see a cave.]

True to his words, there really was a cave. I got myself a bit wet as I entered the cave entrance. Using my phone as a flashlight, I walked deeper inside. Not long after, I hit a dead end.

[This should be enough. You'll be far enough from the entrance and the waterfalls should mask any noise.]

_Good thing our trip to the beach was cancelled. I completely forgot it's going to be tomorrow._

[A blessing in disguise.]

* * *

It was painful.

So fucking painful I screamed until my voice gave out.

My bones cracked all over.

My muscles expanded and reconfigured themselves.

My canines grew longer making me accidentally bite my tongue when I ground my teeth from the pain.

Hair was growing and covering parts of my body.

After a few hours of agony and recovering some of my strength, I carefully examined my body. I didn't transform in the way I expected. I still retained my humanoid form. I grew more muscular but still had a lean frame. I also couldn't help but notice I grew a bit taller.

Grabbing my phone, I opened the front camera and turned it on myself. Though the flashlight I brought was barely enough to illuminate the cave, I could see enough. My body was partly covered in hair (fur?) the same color as my hair. I grew sharp claws which I fortunately can retract.

I still looked pretty much human. Just more hairy.

[I'm glad you endured through that, lass.]

He was rather concerned during the whole process. He talked to me in my head, helping me keep my sanity in check.

_I'm glad too. I thought I'd die from the pain._

[...I'm glad it didn't lead to that.]

_...So it could have happened?_

[It...yes.]

_Shit._

[I really am sorry, lass. I never wished for this.]

_Stop beating yourself already. We already decided that we're in this together, right?_

[Of course.]

_Then I'll be depending on you to help me get through...whatever this is._

[I'll be glad to help!]

I tried to move my limbs, wincing at the pain. It felt like I just got through rigorous hours of training in the gym.

_So how do I shift back?_

[It's a bit tricky at first. You have to really concentrate and imagine your human form.]

I listened to his instructions.

I tried many times, much to my frustration, until I managed to almost fully revert back to my human form. My canines were still longer and I still had patches of fur on my arms. It was dawn by the time I finally exited the cave.

I smiled at the first rays of sunshine greeted me.

A breath of fresh air.

Once I reached home, I was back to my normal human self.

[It becomes easier to revert back during the day.]

_Good to know._

* * *

[He keeps looking your way, lass.]

_I know._

It was getting on my nerves. At first I ignored him, but I was getting more looks from other people who had noticed. I could hear them all whispering.

"Hey, why is Edward looking at you?" Jessica asked.

_Of course she's gonna ask._

"I have no idea," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "You sure it's not you?"

Jessica sneaked a glance back at the Cullens' table. I sniggered when I saw Edward turn his gaze away in that moment.

Relieved, I focused my attention back on my food. After a few bites, I frowned.

He was staring again.

I couldn't take it any longer. I had enough.

I didn't want to deal with him and people's whispering any longer.

On top of that, I haven't been feeling well since this morning either. It got even worse as the day went by. I excused myself from our table, earning me curious looks from the others. I quickly told them I just needed to go to the bathroom.

Once I got through the doors and I ran some distance away until I found myself slumping at the nearby lockers.

My breathing became shallow, sweat between my brows.

I felt nauseous.

I felt my head pounding.

I felt my ears ache.

I felt my nose burn and itch from all the mix of smells.

I felt my skin become highly sensitive to the cold.

* * *

Edward watched her retreating figure. He quickly excused himself from his family and followed after her.

He could hear their thoughts.

He was quick to tell them he just had something to talk with her about. They became suspicious of course.

"You've been staring at her," Rosalie pointed out.

"Do you need to hunt?" Alice asked.

Edward groaned.

"I'm just going to talk to her. I don't have any plans on harming her," he said. "I'm not a fool."

His siblings looked at among themselves.

"He's telling the truth," Jasper spoke.

And with that, Edward made a quick exit.

Edward walked some distance from the cafeteria until he found Bella Swan leaning against the lockers. She seemed to be behaving strangely. As he got closer, she saw him glare at him.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Edward was confused and annoyed at her unfriendly display.

"I wanted to talk," Edward replied.

"No we don't," Bella said. She stepped away from the lockers and began to walk away. "It's none of my business. Consider it already forgotten."

Edward was quick to follow behind her.

"You expect me to just trust you?"

"Yes," Bella spoke, not stopping in her steps. "It's not even something people would easily believe."

"That doesn't mean you're not a risk."

Bella stopped abruptly. She turned around to face him. She had a visibly annoyed expression on her face.

"Is that what I am to you? A risk?" Bella made a snort.

"Yes," Edward directly replied.

Bella gave him a sidelong glance.

Edward got anxious. It frustrated him greatly how he's unable to read her thoughts. Like right now, he wanted to know what she was thinking.

"If I let you read my mind, will you trust me?"

Edward's eyes widened.

Her lips did not move.

"You...I can hear-"

Edward never got to finish his sentence as Bella Swan suddenly dropped to her knees. He was quick to go to her side and assist her only to be brushed off.

"I'm fine. Just...I just need to…"

Bella fainted.

Edward was in shock.

He carried her to the school clinic. No one was there. He laid her down on one of the beds. He quickly called over his siblings. Not even a minute later, they appeared.

The Cullens were surprised the moment they stepped inside the clinic.

"What happened?" Alice asked in concern.

"I-I don't know. She suddenly fainted," Edward replied.

"What did you do?!" Rosalie growled.

Emmett was quick to hold her down.

"Shhh calm down, Rose," Emmett said.

"She fainted when we were talking," Edward defended.

Jasper who was rigidly standing a few feet away interjected, "He's speaking the truth."

Rosalie calmed down. But, she still continued to glower at Edward. Eward felt a bit angry at having Jasper speak for him before his siblings believed him. Again.

"She looks sick. Why don't we call the nurse?" Emmett suggested.

Alice instantly stood beside Bella's lying figure and touched her forehead, eyes widening at how hot it was. She was heavily drenched in sweat.

"It looks like a fever. A really high fever," she spoke. "This could be dangerous."

Alice was now feeling panicked.

Emmett quickly searched for the nurse and informed her of Bella's situation. The nurse was startled after taking her temperature. It was decided they better take her to the hospital. Alice was quick to volunteer, taking Emmett along to carry Bella for her. After all, who would believe someone as small as Alice could carry Bella.

Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper stayed behind and went to their classes.

Rosalie was unusually antsy, checking her phone here and then, waiting for any news from Alice. Her irritable mood made people become even more wary of her.

Edward was feeling guilty over what happened. He kept asking himself if it was his fault. After all, Bella fainted the moment he was able to read her mind.

Jasper was contemplating as Bella continued to pique his interest. Earlier, he felt a sudden wave of emotions coming from her. She was in pain.

* * *

[I told you to stay home and rest. Your body still needed to adjust.]

Bella sighed.

_I'm sorry._

[You can be really stubborn, lass.]

_I thought I could handle it. I didn't feel that bad in the beginning._

[And like I said, you're still adjusting. In this incident, your senses became hypersensitive and you blacked out from the stress.]

_Ugh. I never want to experience that again. I felt like my was about ready to explode._

Just then, Dr. Cullen came into the room.

"We meet again, Ms. Swan. How are you?" he greeted me with his charming smile.

"I'm feeling pretty good, doc," I replied. "Just needed to sleep it off."

He nodded. He then continued to give me a check up.

"Imagine how shocked I was when my children came running here yesterday while carrying you unconscious," Dr. Cullen remarked. "It honestly gave me quite a fright."

[Hahahahahahaha. He probably means he thought they sucked your blood.]

_He must be glad that wasn't the case._

"Really?" I couldn't help show surprise. "Seems like your kids keep saving me, doc. And you keep treating me too."

I chuckled.

Imagine that. Vampires saving a human. Well...not so human anymore.

"It's my job after all," Dr. Cullen responded. "As for my children, I commend them for helping out someone in dire need." He said it in a grave tone.

"When you say dire…"

"Ms. Swan, you had quite a high fever yesterday. I'm both relieved and surprised you managed to recover in just a day."

"Uh well lucky me."

"Lucky indeed. Amazing even."

I then felt a little nervous under Dr. Cullen's scrutinizing gaze. It was as if he was trying to figure me out.

I cleared my throat.

"So am I free to go today, Dr. Cullen?"

Snapping out of his daze, he smiled.

"Of course. You just need to sign some papers and you're free to go," he informed. "I also took the liberty of calling Chief Swan."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know. But he was really worried when he came yesterday. He would have stayed with you over night but he got called over at the station."

"Oh. Then thanks a lot, doc. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Ms. Swan."

Charlie was waiting outside. He looked relieved when he saw me. He waited on me as I signed my discharge papers. Once we were in his car, he asked me if I was really feeling well before we drove away from the hospital.

"The only thing I'm feeling is feeling really hungry right now."

Cue growling stomach noises.

Charlie laughed and told me we're going to stop at John's diner. He laughed louder when I got excited over the prospect of food.

After finishing my fourth serving, Charlie and John were looking at me like some sort of animal. I ignored them and continued to fill up my stomach.

"Do teenage girls eat this much these days?" I heard John ask.

"You tell me. You have a teenage daughter too, right? I'm fairly new to all of this," Charlie replied.

Once I got home, I immediately took a bath. I cringed at the smell of dried sweat on my body. After I was squeaky clean and smelled of soap and shampoo, I dried myself and changed into my comfy clothes.

I laid on my bed for a while.

[Your body seems to have adjusted well.]

_That's good to hear._

[It is.]

A pregnant pause.

_Fuck. How much worse is it gonna be next time?_

[*Sigh]

_Oh god._

[I truly am sorry, lass.]

_What did I say about saying sorry? I already said I forgive you. _

[Then as you say, lass.]

_So?_

[As for the second phase, it'll be more troublesome.]

I paid attentively as he explained. I was overcome with dread when he mentioned it will become dangerous. I was terrified at what this would mean for people around me. At my reaction, he then reluctantly told me a last resort.

He explained it to me.

_Do it._

[Lass! You know what that means, don't you?]

_I do._

[Do you really understand?]

_I do. If it means it will keep everyone safe then do it. You have my permission._

[I...Then I will respect your wishes.]

_Thank you._

My heart felt heavy.

But thinking about the possible consequences, I knew it was necessary. For everyone's safety.

[You shouldn't be making such a decision at such an age, lass.]

_But I am._

[Then I pray that everything goes well.]

_Me too._

I got up and walked to my art room. I needed to distract myself. There was too much dark thoughts swirling in my head. I was afraid I'd find myself drowning in my emotions.

I knew it was necessary. But it was a little hard to take that I might have just one month left.

* * *

At the news of Bella's recovery, the Cullens collectively felt relieved. They didn't know when was it that they started getting concerned over one Bella Swan.

Esme and Carlisle both seemed to have a good impression of her.

Alice took a liking towards her.

Emmett found himself amused and wanted to befriend her.

Jasper was intrigued by her.

Edward was scared of her.

Rosalie was annoyed...with herself.

* * *

That night, Edward was playing one of his depressing tunes on the piano, his usual routine. He messed up, which is uncharacteristic of him given his skills. He stopped mid-way, dropping his hands abruptly into a mess of keys.

"She saw me."

It was chaos in the Cullen house that night.

Shouts and screams.

All because of one Bella Swan.

* * *

_After investigating the inside of the cave, Bella decided it was time to go home. There wasn't any signal and she forgot to tell Charlie where she was._

_It was getting dark once she came out of the entrance._

_As she retraced her steps, her body froze when she heard a growl from behind._

_She slowly turned around and came face to face with a large bear._

_She slowly took cautious steps back as she locked eyes with the bear._

_It was at that moment when her feet stepped on a twig._

_*CRACK_

_She flinched._

_The bear pounced._

_It happened so fast but Bella was able to see it all. The bear got pushed to the ground by a human figure. It laid on the ground, giving off a pitiful whining sound. _

_Bella's eyes widened at the appearance of someone she never really expected to see._

_His head turned to her. Black eyes and fangs bared._

_"__What are you doing here?!" he growled._

* * *

**A/N: By the way, I based Bella's transformation off from a webtoon called Noblesse. Check it out if you want. I just thought it would be cool to see Bella in that form.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello. So sorry it took so long to update. Been a bit busy with some things.**

**Anyways, wow. Already at Chapter 10. I'll be speeding up the pace a bit in the next chapters so we can finally get to some conflict hahaha**

* * *

"Enough!"

Edward and Rosalie immediately stopped arguing at the sound of Esme's voice.

"I expected better from the two of you," she scolded. "Now, since we've all quieted down, let's all discuss this in a more peaceful manner. That means no more shouting are we clear?"

Edward and Rosalie nodded.

"Why don't we all go discuss this in my study?" Carlisle proposed.

Once they all gathered, Carlisle started their family meeting.

"Now Edward, tell us exactly what happened," he said.

"If someone would have just let me explain first instead of yelling at me, I would have all informed you by now of the events that took place which lead me to exposing myself," Edward grumbled.

Rosalie frowned at the obvious jibe.

"I was out hunting when I tracked a bear. As I was closing in, I saw it cornering her. It was about to pounce and I just...moved," Edward explained. "As I pinned the bear to the ground, she just stood there and stared at me."

"She just stared? No screaming? Crying?" Emmett asked in succession.

Edward shook his head.

"I asked what she was doing out there. And do you know what her response was?" he asked his family. "'I didn't see anything'."

Everyone couldn't help but raise and furrow their brows.

"And then she just left."

"She just left?" Emmett was puzzled at what he heard. So were the others.

Edward nodded.

The room went quiet as they thought to themselves how weirdly Bella reacted. They chalked it up to her being in shock. She did almost get attacked by a bear.

Jasper nudged Alice, pointing at Edward. Alice glanced at Edward and saw how guilt was written all over his face.

"Oh Eddie," Alice called softly. She approached her brother and gave him a hug.

"I-I didn't mean to exp-"

Carlisle didn't let him finish as he also approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you didn't mean to, son. In exchange, you saved a life," he comforted. "I applaud you for your actions."

"Carlisle's right. Thank you so much for saving Bella," Alice said, hugging him harder.

Edward felt relieved to hear that but it didn't completely erase the bitter taste of failure. As the oldest of the siblings, he felt that failure wasn't an option. He was supposed to be their role model. He had the most experience. He was the wisest and therefore should make the best of decisions. He could even read minds for fuck's sake. And yet, he was the first to expose himself when he promised himself he would do his best to keep his family safe. He cared deeply for his family (yes Rosalie included) because they were all he had in this immortal life, which he saw as his eternal damnation.

"I'm really sorry everyone," he sincerely apologized to all of them. "I hope you can forgive me."

Jasper approached and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. "It's alright, brother. All is forgiven."

Esme joined in and hugged her son.

"You did good," she said. "We won't hate you for that."

Emmett also took this chance and engulfed them into one big group hug.

"Cheer up, Eddie boy!"

And lastly, Edward glanced at Rosalie. She had calmed down from her earlier outburst and had been standing near the door with her arms crossed. She had an unreadable expression as she looked on at the picturesque family scene.

"Thank you."

Edward's eyes widened at what he heard through his sister's mind. Before Edward had time to comment, Rosalie suddenly spoke up, verbally this time.

"So what do we do about the human?" Rosalie asked.

The question made the family break away from the group hug, everyone looking towards Carlisle.

"Honestly, Ms. Swan seems harmless," he confessed.

He glanced at his family.

"I know you may all feel scared and apprehensive towards her. However, as I've seen and as you've observed, she doesn't seem to be posing a threat to our family. Although, she does have an uncanny way of being in harm's way," he voiced out.

The others had wondered about that.

Bella Swan found herself in a town with vampires.

She had ties with the shifters in the reservation.

She almost got into a car accident recently.

She fainted and had an unusually high fever , which they were still not sure if it was Edward's fault.

And she was clumsy. Like really clumsy.

If there's one thing they'd associate with her, it would be bad luck.

Alice couldn't help but smile bitterly at that.

Carlisle continued to speak, "However, we can all agree that it's baffling she can block your gifts. That is why I have been reading and asking relatives of ours for information. I was rewarded with the knowledge that there are indeed records of rare humans who are gifted. Very gifted that there were cases of vampires purposely turning them and forcing them to join their coven," he said the last statement in a rather grave voice.

A tense silence filled the air.

Similar thoughts were running through their heads.

'Bella Swan has the worst luck in the world.'

"I've come to believe Ms. Swan is one of those rarities. As for Edward having exposed himself, for now we'll be cautious and observe what Ms. Swan plans to do with such information. We may also opt to confront her directly but I'm afraid we might scare her. She may even feel threatened and become antagonistic towards us. As we already know, she has contact with the Blacks from the reservation."

"I vote for the former!" Alice exclaimed. "I don't wanna scare her away."

She looked pleadingly at her family.

Jasper held her hand and comforted her. "I as well," he spoke.

"I vote for the latter," came Emmett. "I don't think she'd scare easily. After all, she didn't run away from Edward, did she?"

"She must have been in denial and wasn't sure how to act at that time," Rosalie rationalized. "I vote for the former. I think it's better to be cautious."

"I don't want to scare her." Edward heard her thoughts. He pretended he didn't hear and chose to keep that to himself.

Edward also voted for the former as well.

Esme voted for the latter.

Everyone once again looked at Carlisle. They would be tied if he sided with Esme and Emmett.

"It's 4 to 2," he said as he smiled apologetically to his wife and Emmett. "For now, act like you normally do. I would also not be opposed to you befriending Ms. Swan. Though it might come across as calculating, it would be better if she saw us as friends rather than enemies. It would be easier to speak with her then when she starts asking questions."

The other nodded.

"As much as possible, do not antagonize Ms. Swan," Carlisle warned his family before he ended the meeting.

* * *

Rosalie was the first to leave their meeting. She had a lot on her mind.

Well...maybe just one person really.

It annoyed her to no end how Bella Swan was starting to get more involved with her family. She felt frustrated.

Clumsy awkward Bella Swan can't seem to keep herself away from trouble.

And just earlier, she thanked Edward and he probably heard it too. She frowned at that.

She had felt a strange feeling of gratitude towards her brother for saving the human. Somehow, all anger had subsided the moment he told them what had happened. She hated to admit it, but she was feeling protective.

Was it pity? Like the feeling of protectiveness towards a puppy?

_"As much as possible, do not antagonize Ms. Swan."_

Was what Carlisle told them.

She sighed.

Her tone and demeanor had come off as nothing but unfriendly. She can't help it if Bella irked her. Bella seems to keep finding herself at the center of everything. That was not good.

"Maybe it's because you care about her more than you think," came Edward's voice. He was standing by her door. "Before you say anything about knocking, you left your door open." As he entered her room, he closed the door behind him to avoid the others eavesdropping. Esme had thought it was a great idea to design all of their rooms to be sound proof. It helped give each of them the privacy they needed especially for Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Jasper whom shared a room together.

"Stop getting in my head, Edward."

"You know I can't help it."

"Just go away. Problem solved."

Edward didn't move and continued to say, "You're mind is usually guarded around me, most of the time with one of those annoying songs." Edward couldn't help but cringe. Rosalie would have 'Barbie Girl' playing in her head whenever she was near Edward. Or she would scream every thought she had which would sometimes make Edward's head hurt. "Tonight you were 'quieter' than usual and even said 'thank you'."

Rosalie groaned.

"Is it an apology you want from me?" Rosalie snapped. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Now, leave me alone."

Edward stared at her for a moment.

"For now," he left after saying that. He didn't forget NOT to close the door, knowing it would annoy her sister.

True enough it did.

Rosalie quickly slammed her door shut hard enough that it resounded throughout the Cullen house.

Now where was she again?

That's right.

Clumsy and awkward Bella Swan.

Low self-esteem Bella Swan.

Oblivious to Mike Newton's flirting Bella Swan.

Has an eyesore of a truck Bella Swan.

Almost always dying Bella Swan.

Bella Swan who drew her during Art class.

Speaking of, she eyed the unfinished sketch pinned to her wall courtesy to Alice who sneaked it inside her room. As to why it was still there, she reasoned it wasn't worth the trouble to tear it down. She'd also rather not get a lecturing from Alice about it because she knows she checks on it every day.

She admits the sketch wasn't too bad. It wasn't ugly to look out so she let it be on her wall. She did wonder how much better it would turn out if it was finished.

Rosalie thought back to her interactions with Bella. Nervous and awkward which was nothing new. She smirked just thinking how these humans reacted towards her.

She then remembered that one time she could hear how fast Bella's heart was beating despite how confident her approach was. Now that she thinks about it, it was always like that with her.

"Does she like me?" she wondered.

It was a possibility.

Shocking.

Somehow, the idea of Bella Swan liking her didn't make her gag like the knowledge of all those hormonal teenagers lusting over her all day.

Now that thought terrified her.

Rosalie quickly brushed those thoughts away. As far as her vanity goes, she's not gonna assume based on her few interactions with the human.

"Maybe I scare her," she reasoned again. That seemed more plausible. After all, she's been nothing but unpleasant towards her.

Rather than spend more time with her thoughts, Rosalie decided to change into her less expensive (but still expensive) and older clothes she didn't mind getting dirty. She walked towards the garage, turning on the lights to reveal the line of well-maintained vintage and modern cars.

She walked towards the end of the line of cars where a dismantled truck was parked.

"Looks like it's just you and me again tonight," Rosalie said, smiling as she rolled her shoulders.

* * *

I woke up surprisingly early even though I slept late last night. I went for a quick jog and did some morning stretches and light exercises. It surprised me how much lighter my body felt. I wasn't as tired as before either despite the distance I ran. Once I got back, I took a shower and changed for school.

I cooked breakfast for both Charlie and I. Charlie came down just in time as the coffee finished brewing.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

We ate in relative silence, enjoying our food and sipping on our coffee.

He then only spoke to ask me, "Are you really fine to go to school today?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I feel fine. Don't worry," I assured him. "I'll tell you right away if I feel weird."

Charlie still looked concerned. I then stood up and did some jumping jacks as if to prove it, earning me a laugh from Charlie.

"Alright I get it. I'll just take a quick shower and then I'll drop you off at school," Charlie relented.

Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked and saw a message from Alice.

**Tiny Ali: DON'T MOVE **

**Tiny Ali: On our way to pick you up**

**Me: Our?**

**Tiny Ali: Emmett's driving**

**Tiny Ali: He says hi**

"Looks like I already have a ride," I told him.

It didn't that take long before we heard a car honking from outside.

"And that must be my Uber," I joked, as I quickly got up to get my bag.

"A friend?" he asked.

"Alice and Emmett Cullen," I answered.

He nodded as he sipped on his cup.

"Drive safe! And tell them I said 'thanks' will ya?" Charlie called out as I walked out the house.

"I will!"

I only took a couple of steps outside when I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Bella!"

"Oof!"

The tiny vampire had rushed towards me so fast and I almost lost my balance. She clung tightly to me.

Sighing, I tried to free one of my hands and awkwardly patted her head.

"Good morning to you too," I greeted.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad I'm okay too."

Suddenly, I felt her pinch my sides.

I yelped.

"What was that for?!"

She untangled herself from me and pouted.

"That's for scaring me! I thought you were going to die, Bella."

I rolled my eyes.

"It was just a fever. Stop exaggerating."

"I am not! Carlisle told me your temperature rose to 39℃!" she exclaimed. "That's way too high for humans!"

I snorted.

'For humans' she says.

Her brother got out from his jeep and came walking towards us, ruffling Alice's hair as he reached her.

"That's enough, Tiny. Don't pester her too much when she just got better," Emmett suddenly chimed in. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled at Emmett's interruption.

"I'm feeling fine. Thanks for asking," I told them.

"That's good to hear. We should get going then," Emmett announced. "I don't think the Chief will appreciate us making you late for school."

I looked back at the house and saw Charlie nursing his coffee as he leaned against the door frame, watching us. He nodded at us. I waved at him before following Emmett and Alice in his jeep. Alice sat with me at the back while Emmett drove. I took this chance to express my gratitude.

"Thanks a lot for taking me to the hospital the other day. Charlie says his thanks as well."

"You're welcome!" Alice chirped.

"No problem. I'll treat it as another one of my heroic deeds," Emmett boasted, grinning at me through the rearview mirror.

I laughed.

"Well, you Cullens definitely have Charlie on your good side after what your family has done for me."

"Oooh friends in high places. You think he'd let me go over the speed limit?" Emmett asked.

"Don't push it, dude," I chuckled as I replied at his joke. "He told me to tell you to drive safe."

* * *

"Are you like besties with the Cullens now?"

Jessica greeted me at lunch with that question. I had barely entered the cafeteria when she dragged me to our table and sat me down. She then sat next to me where Angela usually sits.

I blinked.

"You can't tell me it's not true. Lauren's cousin's sister told her they saw you shopping with Alice last Friday at Port Angeles. The other day, people saw Emmett and Alice take you to the hospital. And then this morning, you came to school in with Alice and Emmett in his jeep."

I blinked again.

"TELL ME!"

It might seem comical to some at how she was holding my shoulders and shaking me for answers. I was slightly amused at her desperation. At least she's asking and trying to confirm the gossip.

Just then, Alice came skipping over to our table.

"Bella, have lunch with us today," she said. Turning to Jessica and the others, she smiled, "You don't mind, do you?"

It may be because of the shock because everyone just nodded dumbly.

Alice beamed at them as she pulled me away from Jessica. Just as I was about to let Alice take me away, I turned around to answer Jessica, "It's true by the way. We're best friends."

I slung my arm over Alice's shoulders for good measure. I smirked at Jessica's gobsmacked face. Alice grinned up at me and hurriedly led me over to the "VIP table". At first I didn't think much of it but then I felt my nervousness rush in as we got nearer their table. I wasn't exactly on good terms with them except for Alice and (maybe) Emmett.

"Sister Bear!" Emmett greeted me. He surprised me when he stood up, picked me up from the ground and engulfed me in a bear hug.

"You're crushing...me," I managed to say.

He laughed, giving me one last squeeze before putting me back on the ground. I heaved a big sigh as I filled my lungs with air.

I arched a brow at him.

"Sister Bear?" I questioned. "What? Are we the Berenstain Bears now?"

Emmett burst into another fit of laughter.

"Good one! Why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself, looking disappointed at himself. He quickly recovered and grinned at me. "So, Sis, wouldn't this make us family now?"

My eyes widened at the word 'family'.

"Oh! Carlisle and Esme would love to be called Papa and Mama Bear," Alice added.

"You're getting way ahead of yourselves," Edward remarked.

Alice didn't hear and continued. "But what about me and the others? You already took Brother Bear and Sister Bear," Alice pouted as she said that.

"Tiny Bear, Grumpy Bear, Emo Bear, and South Paw," Emmett pointed at Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper, respectively.

This earned him scowls.

I was confused.

"South Paw?" I questioned him.

"That's because Jazzy over here's from the southy," Emmett informed. "He also plays southpaw when he pitches during our baseball games."

"You guys play baseball?"

"Just a family past time," Emmett replied. "Maybe you could join us one day."

His other siblings turned to stare at him which I translated as them asking if he just lost his mind.

I shook my head at him as the idea terrified me. Me joining in would be a disaster.

"I'd rather not. I might hit someone by accident," I explained. "It happened...a few times."

They all eyed me and gave me a look that said they weren't surprised. I shrugged.

*Growl

Five pairs of golden eyes snapped towards my stomach.

I gave them a sheepish grin.

"I haven't had lunch yet," I said.

Alice quickly sat me down. I got squished in between Alice and Emmett. They then began piling up the food from their trays in front of me.

"You can have ours. We're not that hungry," Alice said.

"Ummm...thanks?"

"Don't be shy. Just go ahead and eat," Alice urged.

_They took the chance and dumped their food on me, huh._

[Rejoice, lass! We have free food!]

"If you don't mind, can you have mine as well?" Jasper surprisingly spoke to me.

"Shouldn't that be my line? I'm the one eating your lunch," I replied.

"Then I don't mind you eating my lunch."

And so my pile of food grew.

Edward glanced my way and slowly pushed his tray to me.

_Even him?_

Curious if she'll do the same, I turned to Rosalie. She caught my gaze. We kind of stared for a while before she also followed her siblings in shoving her food towards me.

_What the fuck..._

"Thanks for the free food I guess," I thanked. "Maybe I should eat lunch with you guys more often," I joked.

"We don't mind!" Alice quickly remarked.

Emmett readily agreed. No surprise there. Jasper was her boyfriend so it was expected that he'd be partial towards Alice. But shockingly, neither Edward nor Rosalie disagreed either.

Curious. Very curious.

_I was sure they disliked me._

[I'm not sure either, lass. Very suspicious.]

* * *

Gossip about me and the Cullens spread fast around school.

I should be used to it by now, right?

Absolutely not!

I ignored Jessica's texts asking - interrogating - me about my relationship with the Cullens.

**Jessica: Are you dating Emmett?**

**Jessica: Is he cheating on Rosalie with you?**

**Jessica: When did all this happen?**

**Jessica: YOU BETTER ANSWER ME BELLA**

Yikes! I turned my phone silent for the rest of the day. It was a temporary solution. But, sooner or later, she's going to come find me but at least that's still at a later time.

During P.E., the coach made us run around the track. Unlike a lot of my classmates who groaned at the idea, I find myself smiling. I wanted to see how much my body has improved.

Emmett suddenly came to my side.

"Race you?" he challenged.

[We accept!]

_I haven't said anything yet._

[Oh come now, lass. It's nice to have a little competition to make things more interesting.]

"What's the winner gonna get?" I asked.

Emmett's smile widened.

_Uh-oh. I don't like the look he's giving me._

"Simple. The loser owes the winner one favor. Anywhere and anytime, the winner can cash it in."

I pursed my lips at that.

"Tempting. We should probably set boundaries."

He nodded.

"The favor shouldn't be anything life or death. Also, the loser can decline the favor if they give a convincing enough reason," he said. "Agreed, bro?" he asked, raising his fist toward me.

"Agreed, sis," I answered, bumping my fist with his.

He smiled at the term.

"To keep things fair, I'll give you a 10-second head start," he told me.

I nodded.

[Do you think he'll let you win?]

_Nope. I bet he's gonna go easy on me then win at the last moment. But, I'm gonna surprise him and go all out from the start. He can't go too fast to catch up or else it would be suspicious._

[Remember that you can't run too fast either, lass.]

_I know._

The coach seemed to have caught on to our little competition and volunteered to signal for us. After stretching first, we got in position.

"On your mark…Get set…"

Inhale.

"GO!"

I sprinted the moment I exhaled. I ran as fast as what could be considered humanly possible from the get go as planned.

"Well shit."

I smirked. I didn't have to turn to know Emmett and the coach must be sporting shocked expressions. I confidently ran along the track, feeling like I was almost flying as my legs and feet carried me. I was almost halfway around the track when Emmett started. He was closing in fast. Looks like he's taking me seriously.

"Hey look!"

"She must be here to see Emmett."

"Let's slow down."

That's the conversation I overheard from the two guys in front of me, smirking at each other before looking over at the bleachers. Curious, I looked towards their line of sight.

Rosalie Hale in all her beautiful glory.

I think I might have just choked on air while I was breathing. Was that even possible?

Since I wasn't looking in front of me, I didn't see the empty water bottle someone must have left behind in the middle of the track.

I slipped on it (of course) and rolled on the ground Sonic the Hedgehog style. I ended up on my butt, groaning as I watched Emmett ran past me. He took the time to look at me over his shoulder and smirked at me.

[This is hilarious. I can't stop laughing, lass. HAHAHAHA.]

_Can't you at least comfort me? We just lost._

"I win!" Emmett cheered as he continued to run towards the finish line.

I sighed in defeat.

"Aren't you tired of always falling on your ass, Swan?"

I glanced towards the origin of the voice.

Rosalie had walked down from the bleachers and was leaning over the railings. She was smirking as she looked down at me.

"I was...distracted," was my reply. I wasn't about to confess the real reason.

She arched one of her perfectly manicured brows at me.

At that time, Emmett came jogging towards me. He even did a silly dance as he gloated in front of me.

"Looks like I won, bro."

I sighed.

"Yeah yeah. A deal is a deal, sis," I replied back. "Help me up?"

He grinned. He lent me a hand, which I grabbed, and pulled myself up.

"Hmmm you switched genders?" Rosalie asked as she watched our interaction.

"She's my bro," Emmett stated.

"He's my sis," I also stated.

We both grinned at each other like fools. Looks like we've agreed on something.

"So no more bears?" she asked.

"I think I prefer this one. What do you say?" Emmett asked me.

"Me too. It's shorter." I agreed. "But you're still my Brother Bear," I said in a rather endearing tone.

"And you're still my Sister Bear," he said back to match with me, wrapping around his thick arm around my neck and pulling me close.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at us.

"Both your silliness aside, I came here to give you this," Rosalie spoke to me.

She threw a piece of paper at me. I patted myself on the back when I managed to catch it. It contained a number.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's the total cost of fixing up your truck," she answered.

I felt a sudden rush of happiness.

"You're really going to do it?!"

Emmett gave a snort.

"She already started," he told me. "She was even working on it all night."

My eyes widened at that bit of information.

"You worked on it all night? I don't mind if it takes time to fix it. I know it's a lot considering its state. I can wait," I earnestly told Rosalie. Then after thinking for a bit, I spoke again. "Actually, maybe I'll try finding someone else who can fix it. I don't wanna trouble you, Rosalie."

I felt bad that she was sacrificing her time to fix up my truck. I also felt guilty since she looked reluctant to do it in the first place.

Rosalie stared hard at me, confusion and annoyance etched on her beautiful face.

"I have time to spare."

Those were her last words before she walked away.

"Don't worry, bro. Trust me when I say my girl's the best mechanic there is!" Emmett said proudly.

"Honestly, I'm not worried about that. Just...it feels like I'm imposing."

"Nah. You're not I promise. Like she said, she has time to spare. She wouldn't have accepted otherwise."

I ended up just nodding my head.

[Vampires don't sleep anyways.]

_Oh? So no coffins?_

[Hahahaha. Negative on that one.]

_Garlic?_

[Doesn't work. You humans and your lores are quite funny. Then again, I bet it was those vampires who did well in tricking your kind with such false information.]

_Damn. Guess Hollywood needs to revamp their vampire films. Get it? Revamp?_

[...Indeed.]

_Oh come on. Not even a small laugh?_

The coach came up to me and asked if I had any interest in joining the track team. I quickly declined and made a show of acting all haggard and out of breath. I even told him I would probably trip in the middle like I did earlier. Seeing as he couldn't convince me, he gave up but told me the offer still stands and I could speak to him anytime. Thinking he'd let me go quicker, I agreed. He looked hopeful. Too bad I wasn't planning on changing my mind any time soon.

We did a few more exercises in the field before the coach finally told us to hit the showers. I was tired but not exhausted which was such a foreign feeling after so much physical activities.

After changing, I checked my phone which I remembered I put on silent mode. I cleared all of Jessica's texts one by one on my notifs, my finger only stopping at a familiar name. I quickly typed a reply.

**El: you out yet?**

**Me: out what?**

**El: is school over?**

**Me: in a few minutes yeah**

**El: meet you in a few minutes then snow bells ;)**

I scrunched my brows together in confusion. What did she mean 'in a few minutes'?

My eyes then slowly widened.

_It can't be, right?_

[What is it?]

_I...I'm not sure yet but maybe..._

* * *

**A/N: So next chapter, I'll be introducing a temporary character. She's just visiting.**

**responding to some comments:**

** justareader21: sorry you feel that way. it's okay. we all have our tastes. still thank you very much for reading up 'til chapter 9 tho :))**

** SH4D0W44: i enjoyed noblesse too! i'm kinda disappointed how it ended.**

** GypsySoul05: thank you. i appreciate the fact that you find it interesting thank god**

** YuukiAsuna-Chan: you're right. it is a bit weird and even intrusive that someone else is residing in her mind. but, i assure you, he tries to avoid intruding on her thoughts as much as possible and only responds when needed. maybe i can explain it in future chapters**

** orchidluv: yeah i get what you mean about it being awkward reading the 'hahaha's. i thought of using *chuckles but it also sounds weird when i read it. i also for opted for using 'hahaha's so it would seem like a friend group chat between the two. just like in chat's i thought people wouldn't necessarily read it as is but just read it as someone laughing. anyways, yes i will decrease the 'hahaha's so it won't be awkward**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Hello.**

**I apologize for the delay. I had to get my laptop repaired :'(**

**Anyways, belated Happy New Year, dear readers!**

* * *

I quickly rushed out of the girls' locker room and ran out towards the parking lot. I turned my head from left to right, searching. I was near the entrance when I heard the sound of an approaching engine from afar.

On the highway, a small figure quickly grew as it approached my way.

Someone clad in black was riding on a motorcycle.

Squinting, I tilted my head to the side, crossing my arms in front of me.

I waited.

They kept coming, not slowing down at all.

I didn't move.

"Bella!" I heard Angela call out to me.

I glanced her way and gave her a thumbs up, gesturing to her that I was okay. She looked at me in confusion. I shrugged and turned my focus back on the approaching figure.

A few meters away from me, they abruptly hit the breaks and drifted before ultimately stopping a few feet in front of me. The sound of tires screeching was heard as they roughly dragged against the pavement. My nose slightly scrunched up at the smell of burnt rubber. The helmeted figure killed the engine and unmounted from the bike. Once the helmet was off, it was to reveal a familiar face.

I was both surprised and happy to see her.

Leaving the helmet on the bike, she quickly strutted towards me with the swagger that came so natural to her. She stopped to stand about two feet in front of me, all 5'11" (plus the couple of inches from her heeled boots) towering over me.

"Eiffel," I greeted.

"Snow Bells," she greeted back, grinning at me. "So? Are you just gonna stand there?"

I stood my ground.

"You'd rather I do it? I might crush you, you know?"

I gave a snort.

Rolling my eyes at her, I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back and squealed as she rocked us from side to side.

"I fucking missed your arse," she told me, her hand sliding down to squeeze my butt.

I shrieked and immediately pulled away from our embrace. Shocked by my own scream, I covered my mouth as I glared at her. She held onto her stomach as she laughed.

I frowned deeper.

This didn't deter her from engulfing me once again in a hug.

"It really is nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too but care to park your bike to the side first?" I said as pointed at the bike that was still in the middle of the road.

"Oh right."

I followed her as she moved the vehicle to the side of the road. She then leaned against it while I stood in front of her.

"So what's with the sudden visit?" I asked.

"Because it's your birthday, silly."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"My birthday isn't until next week," I said.

"I know that obviously. But, I can't come around that time to personally drop your gift."

"My gift?"

Before El could answer me, Alice had marched her way towards us.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?!"

She was fuming as she pointed her index finger at me.

"I-"

She cut me off.

"When were you going to tell me?! As your best friend, I need to know these things, Bella!"

"A best friend? You never told me about a best friend. When did this happen? HOW did this happen? See! This is what happens when you don't call often," El scolded me.

I looked between the two and I decided to ignore her and focused on calming down the pouting vampire.

"Calm down. It's not like I was trying to keep it a secret."

"So when were you planning on telling me?" she demanded. She crossed her arms as she squinted at me.

"Uhhh...now?" was my lame reply.

Alice did not look impressed.

El giggled as she shook her head.

"That's so typical of you, Snow Bells," she said. She then got up and approached Alice.

"Well hello there," she greeted. "I'm afraid we haven't been introduced. I'm Ella but you can call me El as not to be confused with Snow Bells over here," she pointed at me. "Although, I'm not against you calling me anything you want, sweetie."

Alice seemed a bit taken aback by her rather flirty approach. She quickly recovered and grinned at her as she shook El's offered hand.

"I'm Alice, Bella's best friend!" she introduced enthusiastically. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

I rolled my eyes as she continued to flirt.

"Excuse her behavior. She's harmless...usually," I said to Alice as I tried to pull El away from her.

It suddenly dawned on me that a couple of other people have been looking this way as well. I saw Angela and friends sneaking glances over here as well as the other Cullen siblings, who weren't as shy and were staring directly at us.

"Who are they?" El pointed at the Cullens. "Friends of yours?"

"Oh! Why don't you meet my siblings? I'm sure they're all interested in meeting a _ friend _ of Bella's," Alice said excitedly.

And with that, she skipped in the direction of her siblings before I could say anything.

"Now back onto more serious matters…"

Her once bubbly disposition disappeared and her whole demeanor changed.

She looked mad.

"What the bloody fuck, Snow Bells?!" she yelled at me. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

I winced at her volume.

"And what exactly did I do to deserve this yelling?" I asked as I cupped my ears.

Huffing, she grabbed me by the collar, pulling me close to her. I had to crane my neck upwards to meet her gaze because fuck this height difference.

"You arse! Were you ever planning on telling me?!"

"Would you calm down, people are starting to look!" I yelled back.

"I don't care! I'm mad as hell at you right now!" she growled. "Do you know how fucking horrified I was when I got a call from your mum one night, telling me you almost died?! I waited for you to call me but NOTHING!"

"I didn't want to add my near-death experience to your list of worries," I reasoned with her. "I know you already have a lot on your plate with college and all that."

"That's not a bloody fucking excuse, Isabella Swan!" she exclaimed. "You think I wouldn't learn about it eventually? Does our relationship seem so shallow that you'd think I won't have the time of day to worry over you? Well for your information, I ALWAYS WORRY ABOUT YOU!"

I have never seen her this mad before.

You could say she's like an older sister figure. Seeing her react like this, I couldn't help but feel bad. I just thought that since I got out of that accident unscathed anyways, it was fine if I didn't mention it. And, I was also serious when I said she has a lot on her plate. She wasn't just the school beauty back in my high school in Phoenix. She's just as smart as she's pretty. It didn't really come as a surprise when she managed to get into MIT.

Back in Phoenix, I was focused on my studies and helping out my mom around the house that socializing with my peers was on the bottom of my list of priorities.

We only happened to talk when I shared a table with her in the library, my usual hang out after school. I was having trouble with my math homework, which is still my worst subject. I gave up and just glared down at my paper when she suddenly nudged me. At first, I looked at her in disbelief when she said she could help me if I wanted. I wasn't so oblivious that I didn't know who she was. Not wanting to offend the most popular girl in school, I agreed and she started tutoring me.

She had just transferred to my old school last year to finish her studies. I could see why she would be popular. She's tall, athletic, pretty, smart, AND she's even BRITISH to boot. She also joined the school track team and competed at the national level.

(A/N: I may have developed a little crush on Ella Balinska and I couldn't help but model Bella's senior after her.)

Surprisingly, she was a good teacher. We got to talking after she helped me finish my homework. At first, I was uncomfortable and awkward from the attention she was giving me but she didn't mind, even going as far as to call my awkwardness 'cute'. She kindly offered to tutor me in exchange for coffee or snacks. It sounded like a good deal and I really was struggling with math so I accepted. After some time, we started meeting outside of libraries and coffee shops and hung out. People at school soon took notice, some of them expressing their dislike of our newly forged friendship. Apparently, we were hanging out too much and she was spending less time with them.

Rumors started circulating one day, calling me out for having a crush on El since the beginning and that's why I was trying to get close to her.

I wasn't out to anyone at that time.

I was fucking terrified.

How did they know?

Will my mom find out?

Soon enough, I started avoiding El after that and stopped answering any of her texts and calls. It didn't take long for El to learn about the rumors. Being the smart person that she is, she was able to corner me at school. She rambled on how she wanted her friend back and that I should stop running away.

I couldn't take the way she was near tears, as she pleaded I talk to her. I ended up blurting out about being gay but denied the 'having a crush on her' part.

She did not care about the gay part.

Nope.

Instead, she took offense on my not having a crush on her.

_ "But why not? Not even a tinsy bit of crush? I would have given you a chance." _

_ "No," I quickly said. _

_ "Seriously? Damn. I must be losing my charm." _

_ "How narcissistic can you be?" I couldn't help but comment. _

_ "Look. At. Me.," she gestured to herself. "Who wouldn't?" _

_ I rolled my eyes at her. _

_ "Do you even seriously see us dating?" I shot back. _

_ She slightly tilted her head up as she pondered about it. _

_ "We'd totally be hot together," she commented and even gave me a wink. _

_ I spluttered at that. _

_ But then she made a face at me. "Gross! You're like a little sister to me. " _

_ I sighed in relief. _

_ "Exactly." _

El immediately came into my defense about the rumors, even cutting ties with some of her circle of friends. Eventually, people stopped once they realized we weren't like that. I have to thank her girlfriend for that.

Anyways, I was no longer friendless because of her. She introduced me to some of her friends who were really friendly and accepted me into their group. She made me realize that it wasn't so bad to have people around.

Renee was particularly very happy my social life wasn't dead.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry," I said in a small voice.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for not calling you."

"Are you really?"

"I am really sorry," I repeated with all my sincerity.

Her shoulders relaxed and her gaze softened.

"You're lucky I love you," she tells me. "Now hurry up and hug me again."

I did. I sighed in relief.

"I missed you too," I said.

She quickly broke our hug as she stared at me wide eyed.

"Well I'll be damned. Have you been working out, Ms. I Don't Exercise?" she said in a surprised tone. "And I just noticed you're wearing nicer clothes than usual."

"Ummm I've been trying to be more active."

"Oh really? No other reason? No person to impress?" she asked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Wha- There's no one like that," I denied. "As for my clothes, you'll have Alice to thank for that because as she said, which I quote, "won't allow me walking around being a fashion terrorist"."

El let out a loud laugh.

"She got you there."

"Hey!" I slapped her arm. "My clothes weren't that bad."

She laughed louder.

"Well…I guess some people are into the hipster look these days."

I frowned.

_ Was it that bad? _

[You're still a pretty lass.]

_ You just avoided the question. _

"Everything alright here, ladies? We heard shouting."

We both turned to Alice who was looking at us with concern.

"Absolutely!" El answered.

"Really? I wanted to step in but it looked like a private matter."

"Don't worry about it. Just thought shouting would help get my point across her thick skull," El shrugged. "You should try it some time."

Alice nodded thoughtfully.

"Well she can be a bit stubborn at times."

"True."

"Hey! I'm right here!" I exclaimed.

Ignoring me, Alice spoke again, "Do you still want to meet my siblings?"

Alice pointed out at the Cullens who were standing a few feet away. Emmett was waving enthusiastically our way, looking eager to approach.

"You're not forcing them, are you?" I asked her.

"Me? Force them? No way."

I gave her a look.

"They're also curious about your _ friend _," Alice replied.

"The feeling is mutual. I also want to meet these friends of yours, Snow Bells'," El said.

Alice gleefully gestured for her siblings to approach.

"They're pretty famous in school so you'll have that in common."

"You were famous too," she pointed out.

"Because of you!" I shot back.

"Oh you oblivious little thing. How cute."

I wanted to ask for a clarification but she spoke again.

"You said you were siblings, right?" El asked. "No offense, but you don't look like it."

"It's fine. We get that a lot," Alice replied.

"Technically, they are. They're all adopted," I informed her.

Nodding, El then leaned close to whisper in my ear, "Is it just me or do they seem to sparkle?"

I bit down on my bottom lip and choked down my own laughter.

I know what she means. They're really hard to miss with their looks alone.

It was funny because she doesn't know what I know. It made it even harder not to laugh when I noticed the Cullens flinch and sneak a glance down at their skin.

Not wanting to delay the introduction, I firstly introduced El to the Cullens.

"So this is Ella, a senior back in Phoenix."

"A senior?! You wound me, Snow Bells. I'm much more than just a senior to you, right?" she whined. She wrapped one of her arms around my back and pulled me in for a side hug. "We're so much closer than that." She then pecked my cheek.

I scrunch my face as I wiped my cheek.

"Uhh yeah. She's that."

"How close are we talking here?" Emmett asked, looking between us with much interest. "Is she your…"

He then raised his brows up and down while grinning down at me.

My eyes widened when I realized what he was hinting at. I gawked at him.

El mirrored his grin.

"Is that what you've been telling people?"

"Of course not!" I immediately replied.

"Awww no need to be shy," she cooed and proceeded to pinch my cheek. The next thing I knew she was cupping my cheek and bringing her face close to mine.

I immediately placed a hand over her mouth.

"Stop it! You're making them misunderstand."

I sighed in relief when she leaned away from me.

"Unbelievable. A lot of people would be lining up for a chance to kiss me, you know?" she said.

"Yeah well I'm not queuing for your line," I retorted. I then turned to Emmett. "She's really just a friend who _ loves _to joke around."

"Tsk. You're no fun." El clicked her tongue at me to which I just rolled my eyes. "But I still love you," she added as she booped me on the nose.

I glared at her to which she responded with another boop to my nose. Sighing, I went on to proceed with introducing the Cullens.

Everything was fine so far. Emmett was friendly so no worries there. On the other hand, Edward and Jasper were a bit...umm...stiff, but were still polite enough to offer a nod and a short greeting.

And then, I got to Rosalie.

_ Uh-oh. I know that smile. _

I made quick of my steps to stand in her way, blocking her path. She looked at me with a hint of amusement. I ignored the inquiring gaze she was giving me as I cleared my throat then continued to say, "And this is Rosalie Hale."

"Rosalie," El repeated. She grinned at me before she walked passed me and over to Rosalie. She then extended her hand towards her, a full-on 'charming smile' shot towards her way. "Lovely name for a beautiful girl. Hi, there."

"Oh wow. She's..."

I knew what Alice was trying to say. I sighed and walked over to El who was on the receiving end of one of Rosalie's endless glares. I had to give props to El who seemed unfazed and just smiled even wider.

"I'm gonna tell on you if you don't stop flirting with my...," I hesitated as I made a quick glance at Rosalie. "...friend."

El looked over to me and made an offended gesture.

"Flirting? I'm just saying 'Hi'," El defended herself. "After all, it's not every day I get to see such a pretty girl."

She winked at her.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"I have your girlfriend's number on speed dial," I warned her.

"Bringing up the girlfriend card. Really? I was just saying 'Hi'. Nothing scandalous." She then made a gasping noise. "Oh Snow Bells, could it be that you're jealous?"

Rosalie was staring at me now.

My eyes widened in panic.

"I would understand if you are," she continued.

I groaned.

"I'm not!"

"You're denying it quite strongly. You know what they say when you strongly deny things, right?"

"Don't try to turn this on me! I-"

I wanted to refute further at her words but that's exactly what she wanted me to do and use it to make a point. I ended up closing my mouth. I looked towards Rosalie and tried to explain myself but no words came out either. I huffed in frustration as I crossed my arms and glared at El.

She laughed victoriously. Her smile slowly turned into a sly grin. That was never a good thing...for me.

"Awww she's cute, isn't she?" She turned to Rosalie. "Let's say _ hypothetically, _ Bella over here," she cozies up to me. "Were to, let's say, admit she likes you. Again, I say this as _ hypothetically _. Would you mind giving her a chance?"

I didn't need anyone to tell me to know my face had turned bright red. I gaped at El like she was crazy.

_ Can't she just shut up?! _

[Do you deny liking the lassie, lass?]

_ ...I don't really...I admit she's gorgeous as fuck but...okay maybe a tiny bit. Just a really tiny bit. _

[Hahahaha well who wasn't expecting this development? Am I right wolfie?]

Woof!

_ Not you too. _

[Ahhhh we should celebrate! You found yourself a potential mate!]

_ Potential ma- She's not my potential anything! _

"I'm not sure she could take me," was the unexpected words that came out of the Rosalie Cullen.

That broke me away from my thoughts.

I think I just broke my neck at how fast I snapped my gaze towards her.

_ What? _

El broke out into a wide grin.

"Hear that, Snow Bells? You up for the challenge?"

Two howls resounded in my head.

"Alright already. Enough!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry I didn't call, okay? I was being stupid. I promise I won't let it happen again." I looked at her with defeat. "Now could you please stop teasing me? And stop involving me with someone who's already in a relationship."

The Cullens turned all of their focus on me.

Emmett guffawed, his thunderous laugh echoing. Alice giggled, leaning onto Jasper for support as her giggles developed into a full-blown belly laugh while Jasper looked at me with mirth. Even the broody Edward snorted a laugh of his own.

"And who pray tell am I in a relationship with, Swan?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yeah, Swan," El followed up.

"I...I-I thought...well you guys…," I tried to explain myself. "People said you guys…" I gestured between her and Emmett.

Rosalie arched her brow.

"I thought you were better than to believe in gossip, Swan," Rosalie said with a shake of her head. "Guess I was wrong."

As I realized I made a mistake, I hurriedly apologized to both Emmett and Rosalie, particularly, to Rosalie. I didn't like the way she looked at me in disappointment.

Emmett shrugged and thought it was funny, saying, "It's fine, bro."

Rosalie just hummed in response and returned to her usual stoic expression.

"I'll go ahead," she said as she turned her back on us.

I don't know why I felt restless seeing her leave just like that.

El clasped her hands together, bringing my attention back to her.

"Well, now that the misunderstanding has been resolved and Bella has apologized, what say we all treat this as one of her funny episodes?" she said. "Okay! Then time for your present!"

She grabbed me by my arm and dragged me over to her motorcycle.

"Happy Birthday!"

I frowned in confusion.

"So how do you like your present?"

I looked between her and the bike a few times before realization dawned on me.

"Is that…"

She nodded.

"It took some time but I finally got her fixed up for you."

I remember I brought home an old rusty motorbike from our neighbor's garage sale. Somehow, the idea of riding one excited me so I quickly approached my neighbor and bought it after some haggling. I managed to save money from doing odd jobs for neighbors and used that to buy it.

Renee was not too happy when I brought it home saying I wasted my money. Of course, I stubbornly said it was a good investment. It was mostly intact so I thought it wouldn't be that hard to restore. I was happy until I realized I knew next to nothing about fixing motorcycles or had the money to have it fixed.

My excitement got the best of me.

El owns a bike that she rode to school (which further added to her popularity both male and female alike). I called El and told her about it. She happily offered to buy it from me to which I reluctantly agreed. At least it was nice knowing it would be in good hands.

And seeing it now, I made the right decision.

"Wait...you're giving it to me?!"

She threw the keys at me. I lurched forward and caught it.

"Like I said, it's your present, birthday girl," she said. "Wasn't sure I could personally give it on your birthday that's why I came to visit a little bit earlier."

I looked at her with watery eyes.

"Are you for real?"

She nodded.

"Are you gonna cry on me now?"

I sniffed.

"I just might," I replied. "But I won't."

I wasn't about to cry in front of all these people.

She chuckled.

"Go on. Why don't you try riding it and see how it feels?"

And so I did. I hurriedly hopped on the bike, inserting the keys and turning on the ignition. I reveled in the sound as the engine roared to life. As I sat there, I took time to admire the workmanship put into it. I couldn't stop myself from raving over it.

I think I just fell in love.

Someone cleared their throat.

"As hot as the image of you making love to your bike, this isn't the time or place, Snow Bells."

I blushed at her statement.

"Now, since school is over, why don't I take you out to celebrate your birthday just you and I," she stated. "Let's go have dinner and catch up before my flight tonight."

I nodded.

"Okay."

Just then, Alice walked over to us.

"Wait a minute! You can't just suddenly up and leave when I just found that it's your birthday!" Alice exclaimed. "We need to start planning your party."

I groaned.

"Please no parties," I pleaded.

El eyed me and sighed.

"I swear, she loathes being around people so much we should consider ourselves lucky," El muttered.

"It won't be a big party I promise. It'll be just us and your other friends if you want," Alice promised me. "Pleeeaaaaassseee."

_ God not the puppy eyes._

She pouted.

_ And she's pouting too... _

[Give it up, lass. Hahahaha.]

I sighed.

"Fine. But NO big parties, Al," I said sternly.

She squealed and hugged me.

"I promise!"

I glanced to the side, catching El give me an amused expression. Once we broke away from the hug, El slung her arm around my neck.

"Well then, I'm gonna borrow klutzy for a while."

"Bu-" Alice didn't seem to want to part yet.

"Don't worry. I'm just here temporarily. You'll get her back in one piece I promise," El said. "It was nice meeting you, Bella's friends."

El gave them one last smile and wave. I said my goodbyes as well and we left.

* * *

Her last class was dismissed early today. There was still time before school officially ended so out of boredom, she went to kill time reading by the bleachers. When she got there, she saw Emmett's class out in the field.

It wasn't hard to pick out for Emmett among the crowd. Though they were a bit far, Rosalie managed to catch on to Emmett and Bella's conversation. Her interest piqued, she walked to the empty bleachers and sat herself.

It didn't take long for other people to take notice her presence. She ignored the stares she was getting and focused on the two racing around the track.

Unexpectedly (and yet not surprising), Bella slipped on a bottle of water and stumbled. She found it hilarious the way Bella literally rolled on the ground. The corner of her lips quirked up in an amused smirk. She walked down the bleachers so she could get closer to the field. She leaned over the railings, propping her head on her hand as she looked down at Bella Swan.

Hmmm?

She noticed that outside of her usual baggy clothes, Bella Swan appeared to be rather...fit.

She thought back to when she first saw her. Her first impression of her was that of a lanky teen tripping on her feet like a newborn calf. And yet, here she was proven wrong. With her sleeves all rolled up like that, she could see her toned arms.

Bella Swan remained seated on the ground, gazing up at her with her face all flushed red.

Was it from embarrassment or from the running?

Probably both.

Rosalie had to keep herself from licking her lips. Her mouth was salivating from the mere smell of warm blood pumping through her veins. Being around humans all day was horrible as it is but, Bella's blood was just on another level of temptation. She almost felt pity for Edward.

She smirked at Bella.

Her smirk got even bigger when she heard her heartbeat race.

Emmett did not miss their exchange which made him grin from ear to ear as he approached Bella to gloat over his win.

When it got to the part where Rosalie informed Bella about the cost of fixing her truck, Bella seemed to want to take back the request.

"So does she want me to fix it or not?" Rosalie thought to herself. "Does she not trust my skills?"

Rosalie wanted to snap at Bella but instead she reigned over her anger.

"Might as well do my job and prove it," she told herself.

"I have time to spare," Rosalie replied before she stormed off.

She sat herself in her car, grabbing the book from her book and opening to the page where she left off. After a while of waiting, the bell finally rang. As she waited for her siblings in her car, she caught sight of one Bella Swan running out into the parking lot.

She seemed to be looking for something or someone. Rosalie couldn't help but get curious when she saw her suddenly ran towards the entrance. Bella then just stood in the middle of the road facing towards where the sound of an approaching engine could be heard.

Just as one of Bella's friends called out to her, Rosalie had gotten out of her car and was suddenly walking in her direction. She stopped in her tracks when Bella looked towards Angela with a relaxed gesture.

It didn't take long for her other siblings to come watch the commotion. They watched as Bella interacted with the new arrival in such a familiar manner. It was a bit strange how the usual awkward Bella Swan was acting relaxed and giddy around this girl.

Even from afar, she could still clearly see this stranger's appearance.

She was beautiful.

For a human.

She watched as the two hugged. Bella Swan appeared very welcoming of this new arrival.

Rosalie frowned.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie immediately relaxed and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine."

He let her go and backed away, but couldn't help eye her curiously.

The tall human mentioned about Bella's birthday which immediately caught Alice's attention. They watched as Alice marched over where they were, sulking at Bella as well as introducing herself. The tall human was unexpectedly flirty with Alice. As the conversation progressed, it lead to Alice planning on introducing them to this human. Just as Alice was approaching them, they all turned their heads towards the two when they heard shouting.

Bella was getting scolded.

They could all hear what was being said and didn't need time to think much of what the yelling was all about. Rosalie found herself begrudgingly sympathizing with the tall human.

Bella was stupid indeed.

As they all got nearer, the two were hugging, seemingly to have quickly made up. Rosalie took this time to further inspect the tall human.

She was indeed attractive she'll give her that.

She was tall, taller than her even. Her straight dark long hair was tied into a tight high ponytail, revealing her model-esque facial structures. She could easily tell with the way her leather pants and jacket clung to her body, that she had a nice figure too.

After Emmett's insinuation about the two's relationship, she saw her puckering her lips and leaning in towards Bella.

Rosalie's frown got deeper.

Noticing this, Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder and used his gift to calm her down. Rosalie quickly composed herself. She was thankful Jasper didn't question her.

Once the introductions finally got to her, she couldn't help but be a bit amazed at this tall girl's guts to come right up to her and flirt. Her glare didn't seem to deter her advances as she continued to introduce herself. She was about to snap at her when Bella came to get in between them.

"I'm gonna tell on you if you don't stop flirting with my friend," Bella said to her.

It surprised Rosalie.

_ Friend. _

It's been a long time since anyone referred to her as such. Much less a human.

Somehow her chest, where lay her undead heart, felt warmth.

She watched the two banter until it came to a point where the tall human was asking her "hypothetical" questions.

She wasn't sure if this human was insinuating something or merely teasing Bella.

She wasn't sure either what came over her when the words came out of her mouth.

"I'm not sure she can take me."

She ignored the stares her siblings were shooting her.

She watched as Bella got teased over it. Bella couldn't take it anymore and sighed in resignation as she groaned and apologized over not calling and promised not to do it again.

The tall human seemed pleased at this.

Rosalie wasn't sure whether to laugh or be annoyed at her last statement.

"Now could you please stop teasing me and stop involving me with someone who's already in a relationship?"

Her siblings couldn't hold in their laughter.

Rosalie felt her own lips slightly twitch upwards, almost breaking into a smile but it was quickly gone as she inquired.

"And who pray tell am I in a relationship with, Swan?"

Bella was a stuttering mess.

"I...I-I thought...well you guys…," she tried to explain herself. "People said you guys…"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was not oblivious of what people said about her an Emmett. Usually, she was able to drone out the many voices that surrounded her everyday. But this gossip in particular both grated on her nerves and amused her as well. Hell, you could say she's partially at fault for not saying anything. But who asked them to make assumptions?

The only reason why Rosalie was seen hanging around with Emmett a lot of times was that Emmett (besides Alice) didn't seem to mind her "moods" and stuck with her. He's the closest friend she's had in all her years both as a human and vampire.

She knew Carlisle had been hoping Emmett (after that whole mess with Edward) was the one for her. He was kind, patient, and overall understanding despite being a goofball most of the times. To be honest, she was fine with him as a companion. They tried dating for a while. It was going fine, however, it felt wrong to which Emmett also agreed. They decided they were better off as friends and they are.

Rosalie arched her brow at Bella.

"I thought you were better than to believe in gossip, Swan," Rosalie said with a shake of her head. "Guess I was wrong."

Bella hurriedly apologized to both her and Emmett.

She honestly didn't mind the confusion but she did feel a bit disappointed. After all that speech during her first day, she thought she was a bit tolerable than the other humans.

"I'll go ahead," Rosalie said to no one in particular.

Rosalie quickly walked towards her car. As she got in, she glanced in their direction and caught Bella excitedly hopping in her new birthday gift.

She was honestly impressed. Cars were her forte but she's also dabbled a bit with bikes before. She watched with keen eyes as Bella got all excited and gushed over it.

Rosalie bit down on her lip.

She _ rarely _ gave compliments, but she had to admit, the human didn't look half bad on it.

Rosalie's grip on the steering wheel tightened as she started her car.

"Looks like I'll have to work a _ bit _ faster," she told herself.

* * *

"Did you have a nice trip?"

She smiled as she answered over the phone.

"It was."

"How was she?"

"She's doing fine it seems."

"That's good to hear."

"She's also made some...interesting friends," she added.

The man laughed.

"You'll have to tell me more."

"Some other time, pops. I'm about to board."

"Of course. Did you tell her?"

"Nope," was my immediate answer. "I want it to be a surprise."

The man laughed again.

* * *

*CRACK!

"Jesus Christ!"

I immediately sat up in bed as I looked in the direction of my window to see the glass all cracked. I hurriedly walked over and opened it. I looked down and glared at the perpetrator.

"You!"

* * *

** LookOutReader: yeah. i apologize for that hahaha. i copy paste my story for google docs into FF and i kinda miss them as i scroll down and edit. i'm gonna read over them more carefully. if you want, you can read this on AO3 instead. i find their formatting more user friendly **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**I have no excuses. I just lost my drive hahahahaha.**

**Anyways...cheers to a new chapter!**

* * *

_ *CRACK _

_ "Jesus Christ!" _

_ I looked in the direction of my window to see the glass cracked. I hurriedly walked over and opened it. I looked down and glared at the perpetrator. _

_ "You!" _

"...I'm sorry. I think I threw too hard."

"You think?!" I snapped.

I couldn't help it. I was in a bad mood.

After dinner with El, I surprised Charlie when I came home with my new bike. Unfortunately, he lectured me about the dangers and told me I couldn't ride it.

_"It's too dangerous, Bella. You might get hurt." _

I understood.

But that didn't stop me from retaliating, reasoning with him that I would ride it until my truck gets fixed. He still disagreed. Call it petty but I didn't speak to him much during dinner. Once I got up to my room, I tried contacting Jacob for the nth time and still no answer. Just in case, I sent him a text about my new bike hoping I'd get a response but still nothing.

I also browsed through the texts Angela and friends sent me even Lauren. Jessica sent a total of 20 messages. I could already tell what they were about. I sighed just looking at my inbox. I did not want to deal with them right now.

Annoyed, I tried to release some of my frustration by sketching but they all ended up in a pile of crumpled paper balls. I decided it was better to hit the sack but just when I was about to succumb to sleep, someone dared to throw a rock at my window.

I jolted out of my bed, fuming and ready to lash out at whoever it was. I quickly opened my window and immediately snapping my gaze downwards.

I crossed my arms in front of me as I continued to glare at him.

Edward stood there awkwardly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up at me. If it was any other girl, they would probably be jumping in glee to find someone as handsome as Edward Cullen throwing rocks at their window in the middle of the night.

Well not me.

"You do know my dad's the chief, right?"

"I'm well aware. I didn't want to disturb him so I had to resort to such tactics."

"You didn't want to disturb him but you don't mind disturbing me?!" I harshly whispered.

"I wanted to speak with you."

"In the middle of the night?" I asked incredulously. "I don't plan on doing any modern re-enactment of Romeo and Juliet with you, Edward."

"I- That's not- Please calm down for a moment. I just really wanted to talk with you."

I sighed as I massaged my temples.

"Fine. Let's talk."

[Are you sure that's a wise choice, lass?]

_ If there's one thing I've learned about him, it's that he's persistent. _

"Thank you."

He began to smile which annoyed me even more. I sighed.

"But not here," I quickly said. "I don't wanna explain to Charlie why you're here outside my window late at night like some creepy stalker."

I stepped away from the window before he could say anything. I pulled my hoodie over my head and put on my sneakers. As quietly as I could, I then proceeded to climb out of my window.

"You could just use the front door," he tells me.

"And risk waking up Charlie?" I scoffed.

I felt awkward being watched as I climbed down. I had to be conscious as not to seem like I'm used to this - not that I am. It's just that it's easier to do these menial tasks with my new body. Once I finally landed on the ground, I dusted my hands together.

"So where are we going?" he asked me.

"Into the woods," I pointed out with my thumb.

"Are you insane?" he asked me.

"Last time I checked, not yet."

"You...surprise me, Bella Swan."

He sounded amazed.

I groaned.

"This better not be leading to some pick up line. I'm gonna tell it to you straight," I said as I gestured between us. "Not interested."

He shook his head.

"I'm not trying to."

"Good."

We continued to speak as we walked deeper into the woods.

"I'm just saying, you don't seem afraid after…," he drawled.

I shrugged.

"And you don't seem the least bit scared going into the woods with me either," he continued.

"Do you plan on harming me?" I questioned.

"No."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Now, come on, Cullen. I still need to sleep."

Once we reached a clearing, I sat on a fallen tree.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about that you went as far as throwing a rock at my window in the middle of the night?"

"I'm really sorry about that. I'll make sure to replace it for you."

"And you will. I know you're loaded, Cullen."

Things went silent again.

I waited.

He kept his silence.

I could see by the way his face slightly changed expressions that he was getting frustrated. I could tell he was troubled over what to say. He kept glancing at me while chewing on his lip.

I was growing impatient and annoyed as the seconds ticked by.

[Patience, lass. Let the boy speak.]

_ But what about me? I'm sleepy. I thought he'd blurt out whatever it was and then we're done._

[Well looks like he's about to do just that.]

"I...wanted to speak to you about last time, before you fainted," he finally began. "That time...y-you spoke to me through your mind. How did you do that? How did you know I could read minds?"

I had to bite down on my lip.

_ What the fuck? Is he seriously asking me that? _

[Hahahaha how will you respond to that, lass?]

_ What the hell happened with the whole secrecy? He basically just revealed it himself! _

[You did sort of let it slip last time. He's just asking you for confirmation.]

_ Ugh. I thought he'd forgotten about it after everything that happened that day. _

Before I could think of a reply, Edward spoke again.

"Is that why you fainted? Because I was trying to read your mind?"

He sounded concerned and looked ridden with guilt. It finally clicked. He thought I fainted that day because he tried to force his powers on me. He didn't say it but it's implied. I felt anger rising from within but I quickly composed myself. He was already feeling guilty and that tells me that he at least regrets what he had done.

"It wasn't you," I answered. "I was just really sick that day," I lied.

"Then what about-"

"I can't tell you that," I interjected.

He frowned.

"Why not?"

"You have your secrets and I have mine."

I leveled my gaze at him, unwavering as he probed me with his curious gold orbs.

There was no benefit in me sharing information about myself now. Even if I talked about being able to block their gifts, I can't possibly explain how I knew about their gifts without rousing their suspicion that I knew what they were from the very beginning.

Not like they're really good at hiding it once you start observing them carefully.

Their unnatural eyes.

Their inhumane beauty.

Their ice cold and pale complexions.

Their lack of appetite for human food.

And the human instincts that scream for you to "STAY AWAY". Thinking back to my first meeting with these vampires, even I felt it initially of course. But that didn't last too long as I quickly got over it.

Was it my curiosity? Amazement? A sense of camaraderie for a fellow supernatural?

I guess you could say she's a little weird for feeling like that.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw him open his mouth as he began to speak again.

"You really won't tell me?"

"No."

He seemed troubled by my response.

We're now both aware and suspicious of each other. I'm okay with that. That made me feel less bad about hiding what I am when I fully well know what they are.

I sighed.

"So was that all you wanted to ask me?" I asked wanting this to be over.

Seeing that I was about ready to get up, he quickly came towards me and spoke again.

"I...well...I-I also wanted to umm apologize for my behavior," he stuttered then paused. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "Carlisle told me I might have been a bit too forthcoming in my approach."

"No kidding."

"And for that, I'm sorry. It just frustrates me that I can't read your mind!"

Pursing my lips, I pulled up three fingers.

"Three times. Three times you've mentioned about 'reading minds'," I pointed out causing him to widen his eyes. "I'm not even gonna ask how that's possible," I assured him. "Also, is it really such a bad thing? Not being able to read my mind, that is."

"Of course! It's how I protect my family. I need to know if anyone poses any threat us."

[A bit paranoid, isn't he?]

_ A bit? _

I put both my hands up and gestured him to calm down.

"Okaaay. I get that. Good boy," I remarked. "But seriously? I saw you hold down a bear on your own."

He turned his gaze away from me.

"That's because...we're different from you," was his hesitant reply.

"Because you're not human," I bluntly said.

He flinched then hesitantly nodded his head.

"And so your not human brain decided that just because you couldn't read my mind, I was a threat?" I added.

He nodded again.

"Do I honestly look like a threat to someone like you? Much less your whole family?"

He stared at me for a while before slowly shaking his head.

_ Great. At least that will get him off my back...for now. _

I couldn't help but internally sigh at that last bit.

"I know what I said back then, but honestly, you should know that reading minds without permission is borderline creepy, right? Invasive even."

"I can't help it. Trust me when I say that I'd rather not hear what goes on inside teenagers' minds all day."

He blanched in disgust.

I smirked just imagining what sort of things he hears all day at school.

"Great. Then instead of reading my mind, you could just talk to me like what normal people do," I said.

He eyed me weirdly.

"You still want to talk to me?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah. I mean, I could use some more friends. Do you not want to?"

[Hey now, lass. Are you sure? Considering he's got quite the appetite for you blood?]

_ Mmmm...He hasn't so far. I'm willing to at least give him the benefit of the doubt. _

[I know I haven't really disagreed before on your flourishing friendship with these vampires, but I don't really think it's wise to surround yourself with a whole coven of vampires.]

_ I agree. But I want to give him a chance the same way I gave Alice a chance. The others too. I don't want to be enemies._

[*Sigh...I do agree they are way less hostile than the past vampires I've encountered before. And I was the one who first told you to give them the benefit of the doubt in the first place. And I like seeing you making more friends.]

_Thanks. You have to agree, so far nothing points to them being anything but good people - vampires I mean. _

[I see your point and I admit I've already taken a liking to all of them. I really do hope we're not wrong about them.]

_You and me both._

"I...That's...I guess it's okay. If you're okay with me?" Edward mumbled, acting all shy and reserved all of a sudden.

I pressed my lips together in a thin line.

"God. You're more awkward than I am."

I facepalmed.

"I just...I'm sure you can already tell my whole family aren't…" he paused.

"Aren't human," I finished for him.

"That."

"So?"

He continued to look at me in disbelief.

"I don't get how are you're so nonchalant about this? Are you really not scared of us? My whole family is puzzled over the fact that you're acting like everything's normal. Like today, for example. We were all prepared for you to start asking questions but you just went on your day like nothing happened."

"Sure I am," I confessed. No matter how strong I've become after getting through the first phase, my survival instincts tell me I'm still no match to them. "But like I said, you have your secrets and I have mine."

"Is that really okay with you? I'm sure Alice would understand if you wanted to stop being friends. She'll get over it event-

I held up a hand to stop him from talking.

"Okay. Stop," I cut in. "_I _decide who I want to be friends with. And are you honestly telling me it's okay if I hurt your sister? Is there a rule saying we can't be friends?"

"That's-" he stopped himself.

* * *

Edward suddenly felt a chill run down his spine.

The Volturi.

If there's one thing he's the most afraid of in this world, it's them. Bella having an inkling of what they are is already too much information. The less she knows, the better.

It was stupid.

They should have ran away as fast as they could the moment Bella Swan started getting involved with their family. Fraternizing with humans increased the chances of exposing what they were. That was one of the most important rules declared by the Volturi.

DO NOT EXPOSE US.

"It's not ideal for us to have a human hanging around us," he said instead. "It risks exposing our _kind_. We're dangerous, Bella."

"I'm not scared."

"Because you're weird."

"Says the creepy guy who kept staring at me on my first day," she shot back.

At least he had the decency to look away and mutter a quick apology.

"Then I'm Jon Snow."

"You're what?"

Edward did not understand.

"I know nothing," she said again, this time in a horrible attempt at a European accent.

This made it all the more confusing for poor Edward.

"I don't quite understand."

Edward looked visibly perplexed.

Bella's mouth hung open as she couldn't believe someone didn't know the reference. Even non-fans should have heard the famous "You know nothing, Jon Snow" line.

"You don't know Game of Thrones?!" His clueless expression made her sigh and groan at the same time. "What I meant to say is that I'll just pretend I don't know anything," Bella explained. "And before you doubt me, even if I were to try and expose you guys, what can lil 'ol me gonna do against all seven of you?"

The human had a point. On the chance that a human realized what they were, they had two choices as per their law. One, turn them into one of them. Two, permanent silence.

Edward's gaze hardened.

Both choices were something that his whole family would never agree to do. Most of all Rosalie.

"It shall never come to that," he promised himself.

He glanced at Bella who was still awaiting his reply.

"That's true."

"Look, as much as I get why you're hesitant to hang out, I still want to be friends with you guys. Not just Alice and Emmett," Bella shyly said, a blush creeping up her pale cheeks. "So agreed? I'll pretend I don't know anything. I think that'll benefit us all."

Edward knew better. This was not a good idea. Rosalie of all people would even agree with him. Fraternizing with a human was going to cause them problems.

And yet...

He reached out and shook her offered hand.

"Okay."

Maybe that was it.

Maybe it was inevitable.

Bella seemed to invite trouble into her doorstep, even welcoming it. Literally. And maybe...yes, that was it. That was why his family was drawn to one Bella Swan. She didn't shun them nor did she shudder at their presence. Even with warnings brought about by her fellow human friends, Bella continued to interact with them like no one's business.

He could see why Alice was drawn to her.

Her hand was warm.

He could feel his whole body soften as he let the feeling seep into his soul. He had lived for so long but this was something that he had rarely experienced since waking up to this immortal life.

A small part of him, what human part left in him buried deep inside, dearly missed such warmth.

Being a vampire isn't such a glorious thing as how humans depict them in films and literature. It was a lonely existence. Which is why, he was lucky to have his family - not a coven - a family. He had met and seen other covens before, but they were nothing like his family. As much as they could, Esme and Carlisle would give him and his siblings their unconditional love.

As for social interactions, it was expected that they would be isolated despite the humans' curiosity and attractions towards them. And due to their diet, they're also shunned by the vampire community who could not understand their ways.

That is why, he could understand the excitement brought in by a new individual outside of their family. Especially an unprecedented variable like Bella Swan.

Edward welcomed the warmth, smiling lightly at Bella who smiled back at him.

This was surely gonna bite them in the ass one day. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

* * *

"Good. It's unfortunate for Alice, but she's stuck with having me as a best friend for now," I said.

Edward smiled at me.

"I'm glad to hear that. I doubt she'd really mind anyways," he said. "As for me, I'll gladly take your kind offer."

"Great," I exclaimed as I clapped my hands together. "Then let's call it a night. I'm getting really sleepy."

"Oh! Yes. Apologies for the late visit."

"Yeah yeah. Next time, set up an appointment, will you?"

He nodded.

I yawned as I got up. I started walking in the direction we came from. He hurriedly came after me to walk beside me.

[It's nice to see you having more friends.]

_ Mmmm...or maybe future enemies. _

[Let's not be pessimistic. We've both decided to put more trust in them after all.]

_ Yeah. Then again, will I live to see that day?_

[Don't spout nonsense, lass! You will get through it. I am confident you can do it!]

I heaved a deep sigh, smiling a bit as I hear him continue to speak words of encouragement.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked in concern.

"I'm fine," she waved him off.

Just then we both snapped our gazes towards side, looking deep into the darkness of the forest. Something or _ someone _ was there.

Bella became apprehensive at the scent. They were too far away, but she could smell them faintly with her heightened sense of smell.

* * *

He has been in and out of this town for a while. He was tasked by his companions to scout for a new hunting ground. So far, he discovered this town was being run by one of those vegetarian covens.

Yuck.

It doesn't seem like they've discovered him yet which was good news. He wouldn't have a chance if he encountered them considering he was outnumbered.

He chose this place because he happened to smell something by chance when he was running through these woods some time ago. He couldn't stay too long to hunt it down as he had a prior engagement. He was hoping he could chance upon it again.

It seems he was lucky.

"There it is again. That delicious sweet smell," he thought to himself as he sniffed the wind carrying the scent.

He ran quickly through the woods, only stopping abruptly when another smell assailed his nose.

"Looks like someone got to my prey first," he grumbled to himself.

He cursed his luck.

"Maybe I could fight him for it?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, the two were looking towards his way. He decided it was too risky. This vampire had backup while he had none. Although this blood was so temptingly delicious based off the smell alone, he wasn't stupid to risk his life for it.

He quickly changed directions and ran away.

"I'll come back for you, sweetie," he promised himself.

* * *

[Lass…]

_ I know. _

I glanced at Edward. He was looking the same way I was.

_ Seem like he doesn't know them. _

The presence quickly vanished moments after the two noticed them.

I sighed in relief.

Edward snapped his gaze at me, his expression turned serious.

"Do you mind if I carry you back?" Edward suddenly said. "I'm a fast runner. I can get you home faster."

"I can walk just fine."

"But you can get some sleep quicker that way."

"What happened with keeping up your human appearance?"

"I don't have to bother since you'll be keeping it a secret, right?"

I can tell he was pressuring me despite the 'kind smile' plastered on his face. It didn't escape me how he was being all fidgety as well.

[He seems to be troubled.]

_ And that makes _ me _troubled. _

"Fine. But no funny business," I relented. "I won't hesitate to kick you in the crotch. Just try me, Cullen," I warned.

"I would never."

* * *

Edward got pushed to the nearest wall once he entered the front door.

Rosalie was baring her fangs at him.

"I can smell her on you."

"I'm getting a sense of deja vu," Edward remarked. "Could you please let me go?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him but eventually let him go and took a step back. By this time, everyone had gathered around Edward.

"Thank you," Edward said. "Apologies, Esme. Seems like I've cracked your wall...again."

"I'm not fixing that," Esme said. "You are."

Rosalie was about to smile but she noticed Esme was looking at her.

"I-" she was about to argue but Esme gave her a pointed look. "I'm sorry. I'll get it done by tomorrow.

Esme smiled then.

"I just wanted to have a chat with Bella. I wanted to apologize," Edward explained.

"In the middle of the night?" Rosalie asked.

Edward chuckled.

"She did scold me about that to which I admit, my timing isn't ideal. But I assure you, we just talked. That's all."

Rosalie didn't budge as she crossed her arms.

"You can call her if you don't believe me," Edward told them.

The others were convinced seeing his calm behavior. They didn't smell any blood on him either which was enough proof as well as relieved them from their worries.

Rosalie still felt a bit iffy but, she stepped aside and let him go.

"What exactly did you talk about, son?" Carlisle asked.

Edward recounted the important points of their conversation to his family. Emmett sniggered and also looked appalled when Edward didn't have any idea about the GoT reference. After he finished, a heavy atmosphere hung over them.

All of them were deep in their thoughts.

"She really said that?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded.

"Strange. Very strange," Carlisle mumbled. "She'll pretend in exchange that we don't probe about her own secrets?" he asked again.

Edward nodded.

"It was implied."

"This is clearly very suspicious, Carlisle. I say we bring the human in for an interrogation," Rosalie proposed.

"Now, Rose, that's not very amiable," Esme spoke up. "To me it sounds like that's Bella's way of saying she doesn't want to be involved in our business. She's clearly drawing a line. We should honor that and, likewise, not get into her business."

"Are you not concerned?! Especially about what secrets she must be hiding?"

"We all got secrets," Emmett jumped in. "And Bella has the right to her own."

Rosalie huffed.

"I admit, I am continuously baffled with Miss Swan. I'm curious as well how she's in the know about Edward's gift as well as being able to block it. It might also be logical to guess she's also aware of the others' gifts," Carlisle said as he glanced at Alice and Jasper. His gaze slightly hardened, concern and worry washed over him. "Alice, can you take a peek?"

"Give me a minute."

Alice went into a trance.

A moment later she came back, a frown etched in her face.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"It's...hazy. It's either she won't tell us or is undecided. And if we decide to ask about it, my insight suddenly got cut off."

"I see." Carlisle turned to the whole family. "I assume none of you are willing to move?"

"I'll follow your lead, dear," Esme said.

The siblings looked amongst themselves.

"I don't want to," Alice said.

Jasper nodded along with her decision.

"Me either. Been enjoying things lately," Emmett piped up.

"I trust, Bella," Edward said.

Rosalie shot him a glare.

Edward just smiled back.

"Oho. What suddenly brought on this 'trust', son?" Carlisle looked at him in interest. "As I recall it, you were primarily against Miss Swan from the beginning."

"I simply choose to though risky it maybe," he replied.

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle.

"Miss Swan seems to have a gift of bringing our people to her side," Carlisle commented.

The only one left was Rosalie. Even though the majority has decided to stay, Carlisle would still prioritize the security and safety of ALL family members. If a single one of them didn't feel safe, he had to take that into consideration.

"I'm not gonna move just because Edward was stupid enough to expose himself," Rosalie finally said. "Besides, one human can easily be silenced."

Despite the grim statement, Alice couldn't help but squeal in delight and walked right up to her to give her a tight hug.

"That aside, there's some other thing I wanted to talk about," Edward said seriously.

He told them about their brief encounter with the unknown individual in the woods. Edward told them he could sense them but they were too far away for him to read their thoughts. He was sure it was another vampire and, most likely, had no good motives.

Edward couldn't help snapping his gaze towards Rosalie.

"Bella was there," her thoughts read. "Whatever it was - whoever it was they could have-"

Rosalie caught his gaze. She glared and immediately guarded her thoughts.

"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS, EDWARD!"

Edward winced at the sheer volume in his head. Alice could only giggle at the two, already guessing Rosalie must be screaming in his mind like usual. Edward could only frown at his sister.

Carlisle clapped his hands together to get all their attention.

"Okay. Let's leave it at that for now. We can't do anything else aside from being vigilant. I'll contact the reservation in the morning and inform them about this encounter."

They all nodded.

"Meanwhile, Emmett, Edward, and I will go check for any trail left by this unknown individual," he announced.

"Good. Maybe the punk is still out there. I could use some exercise," Emmett said enthusiastically, cracking his knuckles.

"Hopefully, it won't lead to what you're thinking," Carlisle replied. "Alright then. The others, go rest. See you all in the morning," Carlisle told them with a smile.

Rosalie didn't seem to agree. Seeing this, Carlisle quickly spoke again.

"Us three will be enough for now. We'll call if anything happens."

"Don't worry, Rose. I don't see them encountering any trouble," Alice said after coming out of a quick trance.

"I got excited for nothing," Emmett muttered.

With the heavy atmosphere having been broken, they all bid each other goodnight, the three men leaving while the other went to their respective rooms. Just as Rosalie was about to enter her room, Alice stopped her.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"I wanted to give you a peace of mind," Alice replied. "You were worried earlier, right?"

"I wasn't-"

"I don't need to be Edward to read minds, sis."

Alice grinned at her while taking her hand and placing her phone on it. She gave her a wink and quickly went to her and Jasper's room.

Rosalie's brow twitched in annoyance.

But despite that, she took the phone with her as she entered her room. She stared at the phone for a while, deciding what to do. Suddenly it rang and vibrated in her hand. She unlocked it and saw it was a message from Jasper.

**Jazzykins: JUST CALL HER**

**Jazzykins: - A 3**

Rosalie rolled her eyes but couldn't help smile a bit. The small encouragement helped her get over some of her nervousness.

Wait.

"I do not get nervous," Rosalie told herself.

The phone buzzed again.

**Jazzykins: Is The Rosalie Hale scared?**

A nerve snapped somewhere.

She didn't hesitate anymore and scrolled through Alice's contacts until she found Bella's name. After a deep breath, she pressed on the call button.

One ring.

Two rings.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU CULLENS ARE CONSPIRING AGAINST ME. IF YOU GUYS WON'T LET ME SLEEP, I'LL-"

"You'll do what exactly?" Rosalie suddenly cut her off.

The other line immediately went silent.

Deadly silent.

"Swan?" Rosalie called out.

The next thing she heard was the line going dead. Rosalie pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. She knit her brows into a scowl as she immediately called the number again.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings.

Five rings.

Six rings.

Seven rings.

The line finally connected.

"You sure got some nerve, Swan," Rosalie snarled.

"I-I thought you were Alice," Bella weakly replied.

"..."

"..."

"You still there?"

"Uh yeah. Sorry. I'm just...I didn't mean to hang up on you. I thought I was dreaming or something."

Rosalie hummed in reply.

"What do you...did you want something from me?" Bella asked.

"Did anything happen between you and Edward?" she asked frankly.

"Oh. Well, nothing bad happened if that's what you're asking. He came to apologize and we talked for a bit."

Rosalie hummed thoughtfully.

"Nothing happened? Are you sure?"

"Positive. We had a good talk actually," Bella answered in a happy voice.

That irked Rosalie.

"I see."

"Umm thanks for the concern."

"You're not the one I'm concerned about," Rosalie snapped.

Rosalie slightly winced at herself.

"Oh right. Of course."

Bella laughed awkwardly.

Rosalie felt her chest tighten. Regret was a feeling she was all too familiar with and that's what she was feeling at the moment. She didn't mean to snap at her. Edward really was a concern when it came to the human especially considering what she was to Edward according to Carlisle.

They both didn't say anything but neither hung up.

"I…" She felt like apologizing but why would she? She's never felt this sorry over snapping at some human before. So instead she continued to say, "Edward told us you know about...us. What exactly do you want from us, Swan?"

"From you?"

She honestly can't believe what Edward told them. So what if she had a secret? It wasn't too far fetch to expect that the human wanted something in exchange for keeping their secret.

Money?

Power by blackmailing us?

Or maybe…

Immortality.

Her expression darkened gravely. She's heard that there were a lot of humans who seek their kind in their search for eternal life. After all, they can't help but dream of all the money and power that came with it. She couldn't help but sneer.

So typical of humans.

Bella yawned as she said, "You guys...let me sleep please."

The bubble suddenly popped bringing Rosalie out of her earlier mulling. She released an uncharacteristic snort. Here she was getting riled up in her own thoughts and all the human wanted right now was to sleep.

"What's so funny, Hale? Unlike you, I need my beauty sleep," Bella quipped. Her voice sounded tired and the proceeding yawn were telltale signs the human was on the brink of falling asleep.

"You're pretty enough," was Rosalie's sudden thought.

She looked at the time and saw how late it was. Taking pity on the human she decided it was best to end the call now. This was going to be a conversation for another time. She'll just have to wait. Besides, there was no rush. It's not like Bella was going anywhere. She had time to figure her out.

"Get some sleep, Swan."

"'Kay...g'night, 'Li," Bella said back in a tired whisper.

She raised a brow at the sudden accidental nickname. Soon enough, all she could hear were steady puffs of breath on the other line.

"Good night, Bella."

She wasn't aware she was smiling. Not until she caught a glance of herself in the mirror.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sooo...can't say definitely when the next chapter will be hahahaha I apologize. But just so you know, I already started it just to give you a small piece of mind.**


	13. Chapter 13

Just my luck, I chanced upon the Cullens just parking their cars. I jogged faster towards their direction, waving at Emmett who noticed me when he jumped out of his truck.

In my excitement, I nearly bumped into Rosalie who just got out of her car and walked out of the space in between her car and Emmett's truck. Luckily, I managed to slow down to a stop just in time.

"Hey, Rosalie," I greeted in a rather breathless voice. I'm sure it was from all the running. Definitely not because of how pretty she looks up close.

And right on cue, I saw her frown.

"Watch it, Swan."

"Good morning to you too, _sunshine_."

The furrow between her brows deepened.

Unfazed, I quickly walked around her to meet up with Alice. As I approached, she had both hands on her hips as she raised a brow at me.

"What did I say about poking the lion?"

"Umm...poke it some more?"

"I'll be sure to bury your corpse once she bites your head off," she replied with a shake of her head. But she grinned at me nonetheless.

She then eyed me.

"Why are you all sweaty?" Alice inquired..

"I jogged to school."

"You what?!"

"Just a bit of exercise."

"Did you or did you not just get a shiny new bike yesterday?"

I huffed.

"Charlie wouldn't let me," I muttered.

"Aww is wittle _Snow Bells _having a hissy fit?"

I glared at her.

"You're the 'wittle' one here, _Tiny_," I shot back.

"Hey hey hey. Let's not fight ladies," came Emmett who pulled us to him and then raised us from the ground.

"Put us down you big troll!" Alice exclaimed.

I couldn't help the laugh that escapes me, my mood immediately brightening as I goofed off with the two. We walked inside together and eventually parted ways in the hallway. I had to go make a quick change of clothes in the girls' locker room.

On my way to class, I found myself getting cornered by Jessica who skipped the greetings and just started questioning me about yesterday. I reluctantly answered her as best as I could.

She would have asked more if it weren't for the warning bell. I sighed in relief when I found a reason to end this interrogation. However, I started getting texts from everyone. Well, the majority of them were from Jessica. The incessant vibration in my pocket annoyed the hell out of me so I responded diligently to their questions in between classes.

Just from that, I decided I was sitting with the Cullens during lunch.

"Hello, Bella," Edward greeted me at lunch.

This earned him surprised gazes from everyone including me.

Oh, I can already hear the whispers. One gaze, in particular, struck my back from Angela's table.

I remember our conversation from last night, but actually getting a friendly greeting from His Broodiness was still shocking. I blinked and acted casual as I sat down.

"Hey, Squidward."

His face told me he didn't like the nickname. His siblings seemed both surprised and amused by our greetings.

I even saw Rosalie's lips quirk up.

"At least you know Spongebob," I said with a chuckle. "You're not completely hopeless after all."

"HOLD UP!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled me down to sit beside her. "What the hell, Bella?!"

"What?"

"Are you guys all buddy buddy now?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged.

"I guess."

"I knew you guys would be friends eventually," Alice said gleefully as she looked at both of us.

"Definitely a bad idea," Rosalie mumbled in her seat.

Edward shot her a glare which Rosalie ignored as she focused her attention on her phone.

"You'd think I wouldn't want to have anything to do with a guy who stalked me to my home and pulled me out of my house in the middle of the night, right?" I rambled on while fixing an accusing gaze at Edward.

"I said I was sorry," Edward mumbled.

"Just don't go throwing stones and breaking my window again," I reminded.

Edward avoided my gaze and shrunk in his seat.

"Yes, ma'am."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Alice exclaimed. "He didn't mention that."

"Like I said, Squidward over here threw a stone and broke my window last night," I repeated.

Emmett guffawed while hitting the table, causing all of our lunches to bounce off. Rosalie frowned at the disturbance and immediately slapped his arm to quiet him down.

"I can't believe you. Esme will be furious," Alice chided him.

"She won't if you won't say anything," Edward said as she looked up at her sister expectantly.

"Of course WE WILL," Emmett said with a laugh.

Edward groaned.

I chuckled. Who knew teasing him was so much fun?

"Even though your sister always glares at me," I point at Rosalie with my thumb. "I have a better impression of her than you."

"I'll work on improving your impression of me," Edward promised.

Meanwhile, Rosalie broke her gaze away from her phone and looked up at me.

"I'm not 'always' glaring," she snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Looking _intensely_ then," I corrected.

"Some might even say, she's intere-" Emmett's teasing was cut short as Rosalie punched his shoulder.

"Don't even dare finish that sentence," Rosalie glowered at Emmett.

Emmett held up his hands in surrender.

"Kidding!" he said.

Alice giggled.

"Don't mind my sister and her beady eyes, Bella. She just enjoys scaring people," Alice said as she fed me a french fry.

"That's me letting people off easy despite all the shit they talk behind my back," Rosalie retorted.

Curious, I asked, "What would you do then? If you didn't let them off easy, I mean."

Rosalie smirks at me.

I felt my heart speed up.

"You don't wanna know, Swan."

"She'd castrate them," Edward suddenly said all too seriously.

I looked at him and then at Rosalie with wide eyes.

_Were those her honest thoughts or was he just guessing?_

"Shhh! We will have none of that when we're eating," Alice chastised.

Things quieted down after that and we each busied with ourselves. I focused on eating while listening to Alice chat with Emmett and Jasper. Edward stuck to listening to music on his phone. And Rosalie was back to scrolling through her phone.

As I continued to chow down on my food, my eyes would wander her way.

Like always.

This is why I limit having these lunches with the Cullens. I'm afraid I'll get caught sooner or later.

I tilted my head to the side as I eyed the arch of her brows down to the bridge of her slightly scrunched up nose. Her pursed plump lips were dyed with golden brown lipstick that matched well with her smokey eyeshadow. My eyes then traced up along her defined jawline to her high cheekbones.

Her hand then came up to comb her fingers through her long blonde locks. I watched in slow motion as her hair fell down in waves, framing her face perfectly, and came to rest on her shoulders.

Talk about eye candy.

And she always smells amazing. Aside from their sweet smell, she still had a distinct personal smell on top of whatever expensive perfume she uses.

I just noticed it one day. Whenever I walked around the school, my nose could always pick up her scent in the hallways. At first, I found it weird. I thought I was imagining things because I could smell her, and yet she was nowhere in sight.

But everywhere I went, her scent was there. Sometimes it was strong, sometimes it was weak. But it was there.

Always lingering.

Just hanging in the air.

Addicting.

And it's been slowly driving me crazy.

[You're staring, lass. Again.]

_I don't know what you're talking about. _

[Sure~]

_She's just in my direct line of sight._

[Of course.]

_I'm just curious about what she's doing on her phone._

[So you were staring HAHAHAHA.]

_Shut up._

I was then startled by Alice suddenly speaking beside me, "She's shopping."

"Shopping?"

She gestured at her sister.

"It seemed like you wanted to ask," she said with a wink.

"Was just curious."

Her smile turned into a sly smirk.

"What else are you curious about? Don't be shy. You can ask me."

"I-I'm not…curious," was my unconvincing reply.

I opted to look away and stuffed my mouth with food. Alice giggled at me and turned back to face Jasper and Emmett.

Once I was done eating and let the food settle in my stomach, I nudged Edward's leg under the table to get his attention.

"Hey," I said. Once he met my gaze, I smiled at him. "You know, I was just teasing earlier, right? I've already forgiven you for my window."

"I know. And I admit, I do deserve it after last night," he said with a small smile. "I promise to pay for the damages."

"Well...if you insist."

"I do. Think of it as my way of redeeming myself for my actions."

"So we cool?"

I raised my fist towards Edward. He stared at it then glanced at me questioningly. I sighed while Emmett barked a laugh. Alice offered a giggle of her own.

"You do it like this, bro," Emmett said as he balled Edward's hand into a fist and guided it to bump with mine.

I shook my head.

"We're gonna have to work on keeping you up to date, man," I joked.

"Good luck with that," Emmett said with a chuckle.

Just as I was about to stand up to throw away our trash and return our trays, I stopped midway and faced them.

"You don't mind if I give you guys my number, do you?" I asked them. "This way you can just call me to talk instead of visiting me in the middle of the night."

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Edward said with a groan as he gave me his phone.

I smirked.

"Long enough so you'll have second thoughts about doing it again, creeper," I said. "Speaking of, why couldn't you have just given him my number, Tiny?"

"Woopsies?" Alice gave a sheepish grin. "It's not like he asked me either," she continued to say with a pout.

She had a point that made me look at Edward questioningly.

"I wasn't...I just felt like it was better to speak to you in person."

"'In person', huh? Maybe you just wanted to see her?" Emmett said suggestively.

Edward leaned away from Emmett who was hitting his side with his elbow.

"Stop that. And it's not like that."

Emmett turned to me.

"What about it, bro? His face ain't too bad, right?"

My face blanched in disgust at the thought of me and Edward together. Romantically.

"I'm gay," I blurted out.

The table went deadly silent after that announcement.

I swept my gaze around the table.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, my tone going defensive.

"Of course not!" Alice immediately spoke up. "Even from yesterday's conversation with your friend, I just didn't want to assume."

Jasper nodded his head along and offered me a smile.

Emmett turned to Edward with a pitying gaze.

"Don't feel too bad at being rejected, Eddie," Emmett said, wrapping his arm around his head to pull him against his chest in what I assume was a comforting hug. "There's always a first time for everything."

Edward's expression turned to that of annoyance as he removed himself from his grasp.

"I was already rejected last night," Edward said.

Alice gasps.

"You confessed and got rejected? So it's one-sided?" she asked as she looked between us. "Poor Eddie."

I burst out laughing as the others started misunderstanding. Edward looked at me with pleading eyes. Taking pity on him, I went about telling them that part of our conversation last night.

Edward visibly relaxed at that.

"Any chance I could be of service as your wingman?" Emmett offered.

"No offense, but you'd be a bad wingman," I replied.

He immediately sulked.

"They'll probably end up falling for you," I quickly explained.

He was quick to grin at me after I said that.

"Well I am plenty charming," he said with a puff of his chest.

I rolled my eyes at his statement.

I was relieved there weren't any bad reactions. I admit I said I was gay more as a reaction from the idea of Edward and me together than it was a confession. It slipped through my mouth before I could think. Once my brain caught up, I tensed at the way they turned silent. But once I heard Alice speak up and the rest followed, I relaxed.

Well not completely. I still haven't looked at Rosalie's direction.

It scared me that my admission would give away my thoughts the moment our gazes met.

As for her reaction to my sexuality, her short interaction with El yesterday was enough to set me at ease even if they were just joking. The same was true with the others.

It probably had a lot to do with finding myself already feeling comfortable around them.

Jesus.

There goes my self-preservation out the window.

Shrugging those thoughts aside, I went back to my previous question and asked the Cullens for their phones. One by one, I entered my number into their phones. Surprisingly, Rosalie gave me hers as well.

I bit down on a grin as I tapped my thumbs on her screen. As I handed it back to her, her fingers touching mine for a moment.

The light contact made me take in a sudden breath and paused.

We shared eye contact for a quick moment, her golden eyes glowed a deeper shade, almost brown. It was just a slight change which I would have missed if I blinked.

My heartbeat resounded loudly in my ears.

The brief contact was soon gone with a light brush of her fingers with mine as she got her phone back.

Looking away, I quickly picked up our trays and swung my legs over the bench as I stood up.

"I'm just gonna…" I didn't finish and gestured to the trays.

Not waiting for any sort of response, I quickly walked away, still hearing how hard the way my heart was pounding in my chest. Once I was a few feet away, I felt like I could breathe again.

After dropping off our trash and trays, I placed a hand over the side of my face. I frowned at how warm my cheek was and how it reached the tip of my ears.

_Stupd crush._

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"What did I tell you about talking?" I snapped at him.

Edward put up his hands defensively.

"I just...you seem stressed. And you keep looking at your phone."

I groaned.

"Stupid Jacob still won't answer my texts."

I huffed in annoyance.

I've given up on sketching half-way through. We were both sitting at a clearing near the river. I've been quite in a bad mood as of late and thought maybe sketching would help me relax. Keep me busy. I also thought a change of scenery would be nice and thought of taking a walk through the trails.

It's a nice opportunity to hangout with Edward too.

Also because I didn't know who else to call.

Can't call Eric and Mike because they were being _weird_ with me lately. Can't ask Tyler because of Lauren. Lauren is a big no for obvious reasons. Jessica was too noisy and nosey. And Angela was busy helping her dad at their diner.

So she moved on to her other friends, the Cullens.

Definitely not Alice because she'd probably complain about getting mud all over her Chimmy Joos. Emmett was busy playing a new game he just bought. I'm still awkward with Jasper and that's really just inviting trouble considering he had the most trouble containing his thirst. And Rosalie...well she's Rosalie.

And that leaves Edward.

Alice told me he likes playing piano and does music. That made us both artsy which means he's the best option.

My only option.

"You suck," I commented. There was barely anything on his sketchpad but a few faint scribbles and outlines even though we've been at it for some time now too. "I thought you'd be great with your hands since you play the piano."

He quickly covered his drawing with his hand.

"Music and drawing are completely different arts," he defended.

"And you still tagged along even though you knew what we were doing?"

He shrugged.

"I have nothing else to do."

I leaned back and laid down on my back. As Edward continued to draw, meanwhile, I stared up at the sky and watched the clouds slowly move up above. By now, I've gotten used to the weather. It was cloudy as usual, though faint streaks of light leaked through the clouds and managed to touch the forest floor. Years of living in Arizona, I have come to miss the warmth. I let myself bask in what little sunlight I could get today.

"This is nice," Edward suddenly spoke up.

I turned my face to the side to glance up at him.

"Nice? Really? Even though I've been nothing but a grump since earlier?"

He chuckled.

"Yes, even if you're a 'grump'," he replied. "It's been a long time, you know?"

"Long time?"

"Yeah…" He paused and then continued. "It's quiet. And relaxing how there are no foreign thoughts going through my head from another person."

"Ah."

"I like it. I like how I'm able to talk to you without me knowing what you'll say next. It keeps me on my toes."

"And that way you'll talk more. Gotta exercise that jaw too, buddy."

He smiled.

_Damn. I bet all the girls would swoon if they saw that._

I heard him sigh, still a small smile playing on his lips.

"Sometimes, it just gets too much and I want to hear just my own thoughts for once. So I run. For miles. Far away until I hear nothing. And I'm all alone."

He then turned to face me.

"But with you, I can have that and feel a little less lonely."

He shifted his gaze back towards the forest across the river.

"Just like this. No thoughts. Head empty. And sitting quietly while enjoying the scenery together with a friend."

As I laid there, guilt washed over me. I've been a crappy companion since earlier despite being the one to invite him to hang out. And then hearing him being honest about his struggles and feeling lonely, I feel like an ass.

I abruptly sat up and scooted closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and gave him a side hug. I felt him tense up.

"What are you-"

"Shut up and just let me hug you."

"Ummm...Okay."

"Sorry for being grumpy."

"Sorry I suck at drawing."

We shared a laugh.

[*sniff I suddenly feel bad for the vampire lad.]

_Yeah….Thinking about it, I guess it's cool having a mind reading ability. But it sucks he can't turn it off. And they go to school everyday. And then there's his family at home. That's like having someone always invading your personal space on a daily basis. And there's nothing more personal than your head space. _

[Now I feel bad for being in your head, lass.]

_Huh, now that you mention it…_

[I promise I won't speak much less a peep unless you inquire questions from me.]

_You? Quiet? I doubt that. No offense._

[Hahahahaha you got me there, lass. But I'll make an effort. I understand you don't always need my input.]

_Thanks. Although, It hasn't really bothered me that much to be honest. It's amusing hearing you so amazed by modern technology._

[It's a whole new world to me. Of course, I'll get excited.]

I pulled back from our hug but didn't scoot away and just sat close beside him. I grabbed my sketchbook and turned over to a new page. I then started giving Edward quick lessons and some tips on the basics of drawing. For a while, I watched as he drew.

But I broke the silence once I realized something.

"'No thoughts. Head empty', huh. I see what you did there. Been looking up at memes lately?" I asked.

"What's a 'meme'?"

I stared at him dead in the eye.

"You're joking, right?"

He shook his head.

"Is this another one of those _things_ I need to learn?" he asked.

"DO YOU GUYS HAVE NO INTERNET?!"

* * *

My birthday came.

It was a Saturday, and like every person out there, I slept in. Usually, that would be the case. But not today.

"Rise and shine, Bells!"

I groaned as I felt the sheets pulled off of me.

"Go away, Charlie."

"Sorry, Bells. You've got a busy day ahead of you."

I sighed and reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Happy birthday!"

Beside my bed, Charlie was standing with a party hat on his head and a red foam clown nose on his face while holding a red balloon by its string.

_Am I dreaming?_

I sat up on my bed, finally deciding to wake up. I blinked a couple of times as I looked up at Charlie. He was also carrying a chocolate cake with my name written with icing on it. Like a naughty impatient kid, I stuck my index finger and swiped some of the icing and licked it off my finger.

"Mmmm. That tastes good."

"Can't say I can take credit for it. John's wife baked it," he said.

"But you still paid for it."

He laughed.

"I guess I'll take a little bit of credit. Now hurry up and get up, sleepyhead. Let's have breakfast."

"Okay."

As he was about to exit the door, I called out to him. He turned around to face me.

"Yes?"

"You look ridiculous."

We stared at each other for a moment before bursting in a fit of laughter.

"Take a shower first. You have paint smudges all over you," Charlie told me before finally leaving my room.

I look at myself in the mirror. He was right. I spent hours sketching and painting last night until early in the morning.

_Lately, I've been seeing a recurring figure in my dreams._

_They felt foreign._

_But familiar as well._

_I tried to sketch them but it always remained faceless. I could never see their face in my dreams. No matter how much I wanted them to turn around, their back remained facing me, their red cape fluttering in the wind. _

_But just from their back, I could tell._

_Tall and strong._

_And they gave off a strong aura._

_Elegant and Graceful._

_After numerous sketches, I got frustrated because all of them were just backs of this person. Feeling myself becoming restless, I put aside my sketchbook and proceeded with painting my assignment instead. _

_The topic was: Memory._

_An hour later, I broke away from what felt like a trance. I stared at my painting in a daze. I furrowed my brows at what was in front of. _

_It was a castle. _

_A magnificent tall marble castle atop a rocky cliff._

_I frowned._

_Why did I paint this?_

_[That's...that's quite the magnificent castle, lass.]_

_Yeah...But why did I paint this? I've never even seen this before._

_[Maybe you saw it in one of those shows you watch?]_

_I guess. _

_I sighed._

_I set aside the canvas and made it lean against the wall as I picked up another blank canvas. I spent another hour or so, sketching and painting. This time, it came out how I wanted. _

_On my second time visiting Charlie, Renee, who came with me since I was still too young to be traveling alone, stayed an extra day because I begged her to. We all spent the day going around Forks, sightseeing what the place had to offer. _

_I remember how hopeful I was that this was a good opportunity to rekindle the spark between the two. However, nothing of the sort happened. They both acted civil and polite. Nothing more than that. _

_I felt sad at the end of our sightseeing._

_Surprisingly at dinner, they talked, asking how each other's lives have been._

_I stayed quiet and let the adults talk._

_When it got to the part about love interests, my ears perked up as they talked. I pretended not to listen and focused on my food. _

_I chanced a glance at them and was surprised._

_It was the first genuine smiles I've seen on both their faces. Renee recounted how she had met a guy named Phil. Charlie didn't look upset by the news and instead smiled at her warmly as he listened._

_It was at that moment that it struck me._

_I could never have my parents back together. It stung for a bit until I heard them laughing as Renee was teasing Charlie about a woman who's advances Charlie was oblivious too._

_"That can't be. She's just really nice," Charlie said._

_"Oh come on now, Charlie. No one's normally that nice unless they're interested," Renee replied with a roll of her eyes,_

_"I...maybe. Do you really think so?" Charlie asked._

_Renee gave a snort._

_"There's only one way to be sure."_

_"How?"_

_"Just ask the damn woman out, Charlie."_

_"I...but what if she doesn't…"_

_"Why wouldn't she? You're a good man Charlie," Renee said. "And even if she said 'no', I'm sure there'll be other women out there."_

_"Thanks," Charlie said with a smile. "And you're not too bad yourself." It came out awkward but sincere nonetheless._

_Renee laughed._

_"Thanks. I hope it works out for the both of us."_

_"Cheers to that."_

_They clinked their beer bottles together._

_I found myself smiling._

_They were happy._

_I was taught in school how a family that stays together was a happy family. _

_But I learned at that moment that that wasn't always the case. People don't always workout and separate. And that was better than staying miserable together._

_From that day on, what sadness I felt from their divorce was gone._

_That night, when Renee tucked me in, she asked me how I was feeling._

_"I'm okay," I answered honestly._

_She scrutinized my face. _

_She sighed._

_"I...I know you begged me to stay and made us all spend the day together so that your father...so that Charlie and I could talk. Did you...did you do all that because you want us back together?" she asked hesitantly. _

_I shook my head 'no' which surprised her._

_"Yes, I did. But not anymore. I don't want you guys back together. And that's okay."_

_I saw tears welling up in her eyes which she quickly wiped off with her palm. She leaned down and kissed my forehead._

_"Just because we don't love each other doesn't mean we don't love you, okay? We love you. Always remember that."_

_I felt my own tears building up._

_"I will."_

I walked into my art room and looked at my finished painting. The setting was at dinner. The lighting was warm to make it give it a lighthearted atmosphere. A little girl was sitting across two adults, a man and a woman. The little girl was smiling at the two adults which the adults mirrored as well. If you look closely, you may notice that both of the adults' ring fingers were faint marks encircling their fingers, visible due to the uneven skin tone with the rest of their hands.

It was rather simple. But it was the story behind it was what made it meaningful.

"That fits the topic well," I say to myself.

Just as I was about to walk back out of the room to take a shower, my eyes landed on the other painting. I know I painted it myself, but I felt amazed all the same at the magnificent white castle.

I could feel my hand twitch.

The painting was still rather crude. I could probably add more details. I wasn't sure why I was so confident. I wasn't even sure what I was looking at.

I know it's a castle, obviously.

But why a castle?

And why this castle in particular?

I don't remember seeing anything like it. I think of the medieval shows I've seen by chance. Nothing. Definitely not in Game of Thrones either. I'm sure of it after watching 8 seasons without skipping that opening intro.

_Maybe in a documentary?_

[Perhaps.]

_Oh. Hey. Good morning._

[Good morning, lass. Good birthday to you!]

_It's 'Happy' Birthday._

[Ah my bad. I bid you a Happy Birthday then!]

_Thanks._

[Better get moving, lass. You have a big day ahead of you.]

After showering, I went down to meet Charlie in the dining area. He had breakfast and my cake placed on the table. My mouth was watering from the smell so I quickly sat down.

"I'm sorry if I can't spend the whole day with you, Bells," Charlie apologized. "But I'm pretty sure you'd prefer spending the day outside with your friends anyways."

I smiled at him.

It was me who suggested to my friends that we go to the beach since it was cancelled last time. I wasn't really big on celebrating my birthday so I'd rather we all just keep it chill and hang out instead. I told them no presents and to just bring food and drinks instead.

"It's okay, Charlie. Duty calls," I said with a mock salute. "Not so sure about that. I usually spent my birthdays indoors, stuffing myself into a food coma," I said.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy going to the beach. Get you some sun. A little bit of tan won't hurt you, kiddo."

"There's a reason I'm pale, Charlie," I retorted. "But you have a point. I do miss feeling like fried bacon."

Charlie laughed.

After finishing breakfast, we both got a slice of my cake. I moaned in pleasure because this was the shit right here.

"You can bring this with you to eat with your friends at the beach. It's too much for the both of us anyways."

I would have disagreed because I could probably finish this all by myself but I nodded.

"Ready for your present?" he asked me once I finished putting away the dishes. "Leave those. I'll do them later."

I wanted to protest since I felt guilty after he already took charge of breakfast. And he also bought me a cake. But again, I nodded and washed my hands instead.

He brought over a big box. It was fairly heavy when I quickly lifted it. I raised a questioning brow at him to which he just smiled and urged me open it.

My eyes widened once I got through the wrapper and removed the cover.

"You got me a helmet?!" I exclaimed a bit excitedly.

"Happy Birthday, Bells."

"This… thanks, Charlie," I said. "Does this mean you're letting me ride my bike?"

I looked up at him expectantly.

He nodded.

"Can't have it rusting away in the garage now, can we? I'm sorry if I was too harsh last time," Charlie said with a sheepish grin. "I'm just worried."

"I know. I'm sorry too for getting mad."

"It should go without saying, but please wear your helmet. Always. And don't go over the speed limit. I don't want to get a call from the station reporting my own daughter for speeding."

I grinned.

"I will. And I promise to not get caught."

He looked at me pointedly.

"Come on, Charlie. What if I get caught in the rain?"

"More reason for you not to speed. The roads can get slippery," he argued back.

"Fine," I relented.

"Good. But I'm still expecting you to use your truck more often once it gets fixed. Cars are much safer. Make your old man worry less. I've been growing more grey hairs since you've arrived."

With a goodnatured eye roll, I replied, "Yes, dad. And I doubt that's because of me. You're just growing old, old man."

"I'm not that old," he defended.

"But still old."

He shook his head at me. He then looked at his watch.

"Better get going, kiddo."

"Can I use my bike?"

"Alright."

"Yes!"

I made a fist as I cheered.

I hurriedly went up to my room and changed into a swimsuit Alice helped me pick out. It was a dark green two piece swimsuit. Looking at myself in the mirror, I can't help but blush and cover myself with my hands (as if that helped at all).

_There's just no way I'll go walking around looking like this._

I quickly pulled a grey muscle tee and black hooded jacket over myself. I also put on a pair of black swim shorts before pulling a pair of black sweats over them so I can ride comfortably. I then packed a spare change of clothes into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

In the kitchen, Charlie had packed my cake in a box and handed it to me.

"Thanks. Gotta go, Charlie!"

Almost forgot. I grabbed my red balloon as well.

"RIDE SAFE!" Charlie calls out to me as I made my way to the garage. .

I whistled a tune as I approached _my_ bike.

"Don't you look especially lovely today?" I complimented as I ran my fingers across the red paint job of the fuel tank. "Maybe because I get to finally ride you."

(A/N: Bella's bike is a Norton Commando 850)

I tied my balloon at its tail end and secured the box at the back of the bike with some rope. When I deemed it safe enough for the trip to the beach, I smiled to myself and finally mounted the bike. I sent a quick group text to Angela and the others that I won't be needing a ride and will meet them at the beach.

There was time until their designated meet up, and according to Google Maps, I could get there in about 20 mins. Instead of going at full speed, I let myself enjoy the ride, loving the feeling of independence riding solo gave me. Just as I arrived, I could see my friends parking their vehicles. I pressed on the horn to get their attention which was effective as they looked back at me.

I quickly parked next to them, and greeted them enthusiastically as I removed my helmet.

"Holy shit. That's hot," I heard Mike say.

"Nice bike," Tyler followed.

"Do you mind if I take a picture?" Eric asked me to which I nodded. "What's with the balloon?"

"My baby appreciates the compliments," I told Mike and Tyler. "Charlie gave it to me," I answered Eric, pointing at the balloon.

"Bella!" Angela called out to me as she hopped out of Mike's car. She then proceeded to give me a hug. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you," I replied.

"Wait a minute! Isn't this the bike that _friend _of yours came with?" Jessica asked as she came over as well.

"Yep! It's my present actually," I answered.

"That's a bit much to give to just a _friend_," Jessica said in a suggestive tone.

I rolled my eyes.

I haven't told them yet but I guess they have their suspicions.

"Even if I tried to give it back, she wouldn't let me," I replied. "On my last birthday, she bought me a bunch of expensive art supplies. I tried to pay her back, but I always found money _magically_ appear in my bag or locker."

Being friends with El, I learned she was the type to give rather than receive. And even without her saying anything, I could tell El was rich despite living in a small apartment.

"Huh, so just a _really nice_ friend," Jessica commented.

"She is."

I caught Lauren's gaze, who was sitting on the driver's seat. I assumed she drove Tyler's newly repaired van since his license was still confiscated. We nodded at each other in acknowledgment.

After the "almost dying debacle", Lauren had become more civil with me. If I could hazard a guess, it might be because I told Tyler to breathe easy since I told him Charlie will only be confiscating his license for a month or so. To my surprise, Tyler hugged and thanked me. He was almost crying too. I awkwardly patted him on the back, surprised and weirded out from the sudden action. I saw Lauren over his shoulder who gave me a look before looking away.

I guess she's thankful? That I didn't make a big deal out of things? It makes sense when you think about it. I know she likes Tyler.

Lunch with them became more chill without Lauren's snarky replies. It's nice.

After getting their bags, towels, and an ice box from their cars, we let the guys lead the way.

It was rather sunny out. A nice contrast to the cold wet weather in Forks. I smiled at the feel of sand getting in between my feet and flip flops as we walked some distance away.

[It's been so long since I've been near the sea.]

_Me too. I could barely stand the heat and the sunburns after so I only went on occasion._

[The weather's quite nice for a dip.]

_I guess._

[Come now, lass. At least swim for a while. It would be such a waste not to.]

_Ugh...I'll think about it. Not making any promises._

Once we dropped our things on our spot, the guys wasted no time pulling out the water guns and shooting at each other.

We girls all looked at each other and shook our heads while proceeding to set up our things. Once we got the umbrellas and mats set up, as well as set aside our personal belongings to one side, Angela brought out the sunscreens and threw a bottle to each one of us. The girls started undressing, leaving only their swimsuits. I can't help but look away and busied myself with taking my own pants and jacket off, still leaving myself in my muscle tee and swim trunks.

I happened to notice them all staring at me.

"What?"

"Come on, Bella. No need to be shy," Jessica said in a teasing tone.

"I don't really plan on swimming anyways," I said with a shrug.

"I can see you're wearing a swimsuit nonetheless," Angela pointed out.

"Just in case you guys suddenly decide to throw me into the sea."

Just as the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted it as I saw the conspiratorial looks they shared with each other.

"W-wait...please don't throw me into the sea," I begged.

"Hmmm? What ever do you mean, Bella?" Lauren said, her eye twinkling as she shot me a smirk.

They all smiled mischievously at me which was all the response I needed to know that my fate was set in stone.

I groaned.

_Me and my big mouth._

They shared a laugh while I busied myself in applying sunscreen on my arms and legs.

While the boys continued to play, the girls went to take a dip into the sea, leaving me to guard our stuff. I preoccupied myself with scrolling through my phone and listening to some tunes.

**Tiny: How's it going, bestie?**

**Me: fine**

**Tiny: Having fun? :D**

**Me: i guess**

**Tiny: Are you wet?**

I had to pull back away from my phone as I chuckled to myself, amused.

**Me: flattered you think of me that way but i don't think Jasper will appreciate you sexting me**

**Tiny: I AM NOT!**

**Tiny: YOU PERV**

**Me: you can't expect me to stay quiet after texting me something like that**

**Tiny: Now I can't ask you for a swimsuit pic without you turning it against me ):(**

**Me: :P**

**Tiny: Can you still send one? Pretty please**

**Tiny: I wanna see if the swimsuit you picked fits you just as I imagined**

**Me: dude... **

**Me: GROSS **

**Me: you imagined me wearing a swimsuit?!**

**Tiny: Well I can't help it since you wouldn't let me inside the fitting room!**

**Me: because that's too much exposed skin for me to be sharing with another person in a small enclosed space**

**Tiny: That should be one of the perks of being your best friend :(**

**Me: No it's not**

**Tiny: Meh. That's fine. I have my ways ;)**

I was about to ask but I doubt she'd tell me.

The others came after some time. Everyone was hungry and we immediately dug into the food Angela brought over from their diner. I also offered my birthday cake which we all consumed in no time.

"I know you said no presents," Angela began. "But we thought we should still get you something."

"I thought I told you not to bother?" I said.

"We know. But come on, birthday girl. It's your special day," Tyler said.

I sighed.

"Fine. I hope it's nothing expensive."

"Hardly," Lauren commented.

My gift was a dream catcher. It had the usual strings webbing and wrapping around a ring and feathers dangling.

"We know your truck still isn't fixed, but we thought you could hang it once you get it back," Mike explained. "Or maybe hang it in your bedroom."

"See? Nothing expensive," Angela said lightly. "We actually just picked it out on the way here on one of our stops."

"I still don't believe it actually works," Jessica stated.

"What works?"

"Well… the store we bought it from said it was legit," Eric explained. "Who knows? Maybe it is. The place was full of antiques and weird stuff."

"Oh really?" I said, looking at the dream catcher with interest.

"You mentioned you've been having weird dreams lately, so maybe it can help," Angela said.

"I'm sure it's just a sham," Jessica said. "But hey, whatever helps you sleep at night, right?"

"Thanks, guys."

I thought that was it, but Eric pulled out an album from his bag.

"I-I kinda also prepared something. Nothing special really. Just some pictures I've taken of us all since you've arrived in Forks," Eric said shyly as he handed it to me.

If I wasn't busy flipping through the album, I would have caught the slight glare Mike shot Eric's way.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked through the pictures. The others also joined and we laughed to ourselves when some pictures brought about particular funny stories.

Mike brought out a volleyball sometime later. Feeling bored and having sat long enough, I decided to join. We made a makeshift court by drawing lines on the sand and divided ourselves into two teams.

It was a nice exercise. I also took it as training of sorts. I adjusted my strength and speed as we played, careful not to hit the ball too strong and not to move too fast either. It's pretty troubling lately. I've already broken numerous pencils and brushes, I could cry.

[This is quite an effective training, lass.]

_Right? And not gonna lie. I'm also having fun._

After some time, we took a water break and ate some snacks. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't bother to look because I could tell it was the guys. I kept on munching on a sandwich, not knowing what was about to happen.

I suddenly felt squirts of water hitting my back. I immediately looked back to see the guys grinning down at me.

And suddenly.

*SPLASH

The girls each dumped a bucket of seawater on me.

I wiped the water off my face and moved the tendrils of hair sticking to my face as I looked up at them once again. This time, with a glare. They snickered at me as they looked down at my soaked figure. Lauren in particular was very much amused.

"You seemed a little parched sitting under the sun all day," Lauren said.

"Oh now you've done it!" I growled as I stood up and started an unofficial game of tag with them.

I could easily catch them but I found myself outnumbered. My so-called _friends _then each grabbed my arms and legs and started carrying me towards the sea. I protested and struggled but they kept going.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I felt my body being flung into salty water.

Once I finally surfaced, I shot them death glares as I marched to shore. They threw me satisfied smirks and cheered that they finally got me wet.

I crossed my arms in front of me as I held the hem of my soaked tee and pulled it off of me, with a bit of struggle, revealing the dark green swimsuit I was wearing. I decided to keep my swim shorts on.

I watched as they gaped at me in a mix of awe and surprise.

"Damn."

"Whoa."

"Holy shit."

"Girrrrlll."

"..."

"I didn't know you worked out?!"

I took advantage of their dazed reaction and picked up two of the water guns they left on the sand and began squirting at their faces. I laughed as they started running away from me, shielding themselves with their arms.

They retaliated not long after when they got their own water guns. A water gun fight ensued and in the middle of it, the others started throwing buckets of water at each other. After we ran out of water, I was still high on adrenaline and invited the guys for a swim. They didn't need too much convincing since we were all drenched at that point.

We all raced towards the sea and dove head first into the cool waters. We swam and soaked for a while. The boys proposed a swimming competition at some point to which I joined while the other girls spectated and judged.

It was fun.

We stayed at the beach well into the afternoon. It was still fairly sunny but we saw dark clouds on the horizon looming close so we started packing our things.

Just then, my nose picked up numerous scents closing in.

It was very familiar.

I whipped my head in their direction.

_Shifters._

They were hard to miss as they were all in a group. They walked topless, revealing their tan skin and their muscles all bulging and flexing with minimal effort. Just like last time, they all wore jean shorts. Is that their pack uniform? Was that a thing?

They were walking this way. Their faces were all vaguely familiar from my not so pleasant encounter with them last time. Among the approaching pack, my attention was caught by one face I was very familiar with.

"Hey, Bella. We're done packing," Angela said to me. "Let's head out."

"Uhh...yeah. You guys go first," I told her.

She looked at me in confusion.

"I...I just wanna talk to a friend first," I told her.

Her gaze landed on them.

"Friends of yours?"

"No. Just one," I clarified.

Just then, Jessica came.

"Hey! What's taking you so long?"

Just as I was about to reply, I sensed them just a few feet away from us.

"Oh my god," Jessica let out as her eyes fell on the pack of shifters. "Who are they?"

My other friends joined as well which made me groan internally. They looked confused and stared wide eyed at the approaching group.

"Well well well. Look who's back," game a gruff voice behind me.

I closed my eyes for a moment and heaved a sigh. I turned around and faced them with a tight smile.

"We were just leaving," I said.

"Wha- not until I introduce myself first," Jessica said indignantly. She approached them, much to my shock, and flashed them a charming smile. "Hi there! I'm Jessica. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh god," I muttered.

Jessica's smile immediately dropped as she was met with Sam's glowering gaze. She instinctively took a step back when Sam's towering imposing figure approached her. I pulled Jessica behind me and got in between them.

I leveled Sam's glare with my own.

"We were just leaving," I repeated.

This was still their territory despite it being open to the public. I can sense they didn't think too kindly to our presence. Well, mine in particular. I saw several of them looking my way earlier.

"Good to know," Sam replied. "Now run along, little girls."

Talk about hospitality. Their unwelcoming attitude really irked me.

"What's your problem man!?" Mike suddenly came forward.

_Shit._

[Not good.]

I looked back to my friends.

"Stop it, Mike!" I scolded him. He looked at me in surprise because I rarely ever raised my voice at them. "Just go ahead. Please. Just...I just wanna talk to one of them and I'll come right after."

They looked hesitant to leave me alone but they did, carrying the rest of our things. Angela stayed for a moment and squeezed my shoulder before running after the rest.

I sighed in relief.

I turned back my attention to them, my eyes landing on my friend at the back of the group. He caught my gaze and looked away.

"I smell them on you," Sam commented with a sniff.

I furrowed my brows.

Was that why they were all paying attention to me since earlier?

I had an idea what he meant but I feigned ignorance.

I made a sniffing gesture at myself.

"Fish? Well I did go on a swim earlier," I replied.

He shot me a scrutinizing gaze.

[He's probably trying to figure out if you know something.]

_You think so too?_

"Can I talk to Jacob? Please?" I spoke up, making my voice uncharacteristically sickly sweet.

I saw Jacob flinch in my peripheral.

"Jacob," Sam called out.

Jacob reluctantly walked to the front and stood beside Sam.

As soon as he was in front of me. I realized something. He smelled just like the rest of them.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted me awkwardly.

"Hi."

I eyed Sam and the others.

"Can we go somewhere a little bit private?" I asked him. "To talk."

"Whatever you have to say to him, you can say it right here," Sam suddenly interjected.

"What are you? His boyfriend?" I snapped.

The rest of the back erupted into snorts of laughter. Sam immediately shut them up with a growl. Like an actual nonhuman growl.

I chose not to comment and just focused my attention on Jacob.

"So what brings you here?" Jacob asked me.

"We came to celebrate my birthday."

His eyes widened.

"Uhh...I see. Happy Birthday, Bella."

"You would have been invited if you just answered one of my calls. Not even one damn text."

It would be a lie if I said I didn't enjoy how guilty he looked.

"I'm sorry. I was...busy."

"Busy," I repeated, clearly not impressed.

He looked guilty as he avoided my gaze.

[He's one of them now, lass.]

_Oh yeah. I can tell. The jean shorts certainly gave it away._

Now that I look at him with his pack, I guess he has been busy. He must have been preoccupied with getting used to this whole shifting business. I felt my annoyance and anger these past days dissipate as I now understood he was having his own struggles. It sure it wasn't easy getting thrown into this whole supernatural world so suddenly.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I then offered him a small smile.

"I see. You were busy. But still…"

He flinched, as well as the rest of the pack, when he saw my hand shot up to his head.

"Dude, how could you cut your hair without telling me? I didn't even get the chance to braid it," I complained as I messed up his hair with my hand. "You suck."

Even with the bronze color of his skin, I can tell he was blushing.

I smirked at his bewildered expression. I guess he was expecting me to get angry at him.

"I'm sorry. I-" he didn't finish as the whole pack snapped their attention to the figure behind me.

I was confused at their defensiveness. They had all walked a little bit closer, their eyes glowering and jaws clenched together.

It took me just a second to realize as my brain finally registered the scent.

"What's taking you so long, Swan?"

My eyes widened at the voice.

I turned my head so fast I caught whiplash.

_What the hell?!_


End file.
